Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight
by Skyguy626
Summary: Some say that heroism is just another word for horror, and maybe a worse one. A hero always feels that they have to do what's right. Sometimes that leads to tormenting one with doubt long after the deed is done. It's one thing to be revered as a hero, it's another to be a hero. And that is where our journey begins.
1. Chapter 01: Friends And Rivals

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to the first chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I got inspired to write a second RWBY story when my other caught up with the series itself. Then I got this idea of a more 'pure' RWBY stuck in my head and here we are. So this won't have any connections with my other stories like RWBYS: Heroes does, so no Jason here folks.**

 **As always I don't own anything except my OC's.** **I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it and now on to the story, (The cover art is on it's way).**

* * *

On a cloudless night, at the streets of the City of Vale, a young man with tan skin, dark brown hair, the upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down, and royal blue eyes. He was dressed in a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar, over a sleeveless black shirt. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with a holster hidden under his jacket containing his weapon, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

He passed a Dust Store which was still open, as he passed the window, but looking through the window, he went back and headed inside. Greeting the store owner, he headed towards the back, where he saw a girl standing with her back to him.

She had black hair with a red tint to it, along with silver-eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak.

"Excuse me?", he said, but it was then that he softly heard music coming from under the girls red hood. Giving a slight tab on her shoulder, the girl turned around, removing her red headset, "You know Ruby, you shouldn't listen to your music at max volume.", he added with a smirk.

"Gabby!", the girl named Ruby said, wrapping her arms around his middle, giving him a big sisterly hug.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that...", the young man muttered as he returned the hug, before the two released each other.

She gave a teasing laugh, rubbing her nose, "I know, Gabriel. Only Yang gets away with calling you Gabby."

Before the two could continue to talk, a group of people entered the shop. Placing a finger on his lip, Gabriel and Ruby hid behind a shelf, observing what was going on.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!", the elderly shopkeeper said, but it seemed the thieves weren't after his Lien, but instead they removed crystals from the display case.

"Why did you need me to come and hit up a simple store, Roman?" a young man asked, sounding rather annoyed. He seemed to be around their age, having the same hair and eye color as the man he was talking to, but his hair was short and messy. He was dressed in a dark red unbuttoned short coat, and a black shirt underneath along with dark jeans and a pair of red running shoes. Two holsters, holding his duel daggers, are strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket.

"Do you really think I trust these buffoons? And besides, you almost sound like you don't want to hang out with your big bro, Remus.", the man called Roman said, as the shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case, as another henchman goes for another tube.

"Damn it. Those are the Torchwick brothers...", Gabriel whispered, before turning to Ruby, "You don't happen to have Crescent Rose with you?..."

At this Ruby tapped her holster, both grinning mischievously at each other, "Like usual?", she asked.

"Like usual.", Gabriel said, drawing his own weapon, which appeared as a sword with a slight curved blade and a shotgun like hilt.

Drawing their weapons, the two picked off two of the henchmen, and kicking them through the window down on the streets. The Torchwick brothers turned around to see what happened. Roman gave a scowl at this, while his younger brother raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Okayyy...", Roman said, before turning to his remaining henchmen, "Get them!"

The henchmen run at the duo, Ruby spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. Gabriel strikes one in the face, following it up with a powerful powerful punch to the adornment, before transforming his weapon into its shotgun mode and blasting the man, sending him flying.

Ruby removes Crescent Rose from the ground, using its gun function as well and fires, bringing the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were.", Roman muttered in annoyance before turning to his younger brother, "Remus, can you entertain them for a few moments?"

"Does a bear crap in the woods? Or does Neo likes ice cream why to much?", Remus asked, unsheathing his two daggers, holding them in a reverse grip.

"Don't get cocky.", Roman warned his younger brother, "And don't try to sleep with that girl!", and with that he made his escape into an alleyway.

Ruby and Gabriel were about to give chase but suddenly found the younger Torchwick brother standing in their way. "Now I can't let you do that. It has been a very uneventful evening for me, let's see what happens first. You two dying or Roman actually getting the escape vehicle before the police arrive.", he said just as approaching police sirens are heard.

The duo were about to charge but were surprised when Remus appeared in front of them, forcing them to block his quick slashes as he moved around them in a blur. "Whoa, he is fast!", Ruby said surprised as she took a step back and took aim at the thief.

But just as Gabriel was about to strike Remus, the thief disappeared in a reddish blur, looking around they couldn't see him, "What are you looking at?", Ruby heard a husky voice whisper in her ear. Remus had appeared right next to her, hitting her with a powerful round house kick to the head, sending her flying into Gabriel's arms.

A bullhead appeared overhead, the hatch opening to reveal Roman standing there, "Well, Little Red and some guy, I'm afraid this is where we part ways.", he said, giving a mock salute before disappearing in that same red flash while reappearing inside the bullhead.

"Glad you at least got some of the Dust.", Remus said, before noticing something on the roof.

A woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wear a thin ovular glasses. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

"We got a huntress!", Roman said as he headed into the cockpit. The woman waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Remus shakes in the back as he was joined by a woman in red.

"You know, she might actually be pretty if she didn't had that stern look on her face.", Remus said as he changed his daggers to their gun mode, revealing two revolvers as he joined the woman in her attack.

"Try to keep it in your pants while we are under attack.", the woman told him as she aiming a burst of energy, which the Huntress blocks, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand.

She back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean.

The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Just as the craft tries to fly away, thanks to the sudden speed burst, the woman almost fell out of the still open hatch. Reacting quickly, Remus grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her back, but he miscalculated his own strength with her weight, making him tumble over as he fell out of the bullhead, seeing it fly away as he fell to the ground, and the moment he hit the pavement, a darkness swallowed him.

Ruby looked horrified as Gabriel went to check on the unmoving body of Remus, looking for a pulse. "Is he?...", she asked.

"No, he is alive. The bastard is pretty sturdy, but he will have a massive headache.", Gabriel said before standing up as the huntress came walking up to them.

"You're a Huntress!", Ruby said, turning to the woman,putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face, "Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby, Gabriel and to their surprise Remus were sitting in a darkened room right underneath a bright light. Ruby was holding a pack of ice on Remus head as his hands were tied down to his chair, while the huntress, Glynda Goodwitch was looking on her Scroll, a computer like tablet.

"Gabriel, I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger.", she scolded the young man, "I had expected you to behave less rashly."

"They were robbing a store, should I just stand back and hurt innocent people?", Gabriel asked.

"We weren't really hurting anyone.", Remus said, earning a glare from both Gabriel and Glynda.

"We will get to you, Mr. Torchwick.", she then turned to Ruby, "If it were up to me, you would be sent home... With a pat on the back... And a slap on the wrist. But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." She moves out of the way so the young man could see a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ruby Rose...", the man said, leaning in to look at her face, "You... have silver eyes."

Ruby gave an unsure look, "That must be one of the oldest pick up lines in the book. But I think she is a little to young for you, Ozzy.", Remus said with a smirk.

"Well, it seems you have finally been caught, Remus.", Ozpin said, returning the smirk to the young man before turning his attention back to Ruby, "So Ruby! I know where Gabriel here learned to fight, but where did you learn to fight with one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"S-Signal Academy. Well, one teacher in particular.", Ruby explained.

"I see... It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...", Ozpin said.

"Oh! That's my uncle! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing.", Ruby said excitedly.

"You are still garbage, you barley could handle a two-bit thief.", Gabriel said teasingly.

"Hey! I take offence to that!", both Ruby and Remus said offended at the same time.

"So Ruby, a dusty old crow mentioned you want to come to my school after you graduate from Signal.", Ozpin said.

"More than anything.", she told him.

Ozpin exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a 'Hmmph' before he turns back to Ruby, "Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Now there is you, Remus Torchwick.", Ozpin said, turning to the young man, who looked rather bored. Glynda stepped forward, handing her Scroll to Ozpin who began to read Remus criminal record, "Unprovoked Assault, Disturbing the Peace, Public Indecency, Unauthorized Property Recolonization, Unflattering Impersonation of an Officer, Grand Theft Auto, Really Petty Larceny, Robbing Of Multiple Banks, Aggravated Jaywalking... So young and you already have a criminal record long enough, it spans from here to Vacuo and back."

"Ah, yes...", Remus said with a smile and a nostalgic, looking rather proud of himself.

The headmaster handed the Scroll back to Glynda, before he continued to speak, "While the authorities want you locked up into a maximum security cell and throw away the key, I think that would be a waste. You are very powerful, but you lack skill.", Ozpin continued, "So here are your options, you can go to prison and never see the light of day again, or you can become a student at Beacon Academy and learn to use your talents for the common good."

At this the young thief began to ponder, "Why would you want me in that academy of yours? I am just a wanted criminal, like my dear older brother."

Ozpin looked deep into his green eyes and responded, "You are good at fighting and you are evil just because circumstances dragged you into... underworld corruption. You can still help yourself and others on the way. The choice is yours of course."

To his side, Gabriel and Ruby were staring at him. Her innocent silver eyes burning holes in his corrupted soul. "Well, when you put it like that..."

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel, Ruby and Remus had board a large airship heading to Beacon academy. On it they met up a blond haired girl, who tackled Ruby into a hug, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me and Gabby! This is the best day ever!", the blond said. She was dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back.

"Yang, you know how much I hate it when you call me that...", Gabriel said.

"And that's why I do it... Gabby.", Yang said with a smirk, as Ruby gasped to release her and to stop praising her.

"But I'm so proud of you!", she said, releasing her, "You two took down one of Remnants most wanted criminals! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

At the mention of this, Ruby felt a touch nervous, "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.", she said, "And besides, it was no big deal when we took that thief down, and we had help from Glynda."

A loud cough drew their attention towards Remus sitting on a bench next to them, "Do not talk about me as if I am not present.", he said, sounding rather insulted.

"Ah, did we hurt your feelings? Be careful or I let Ruby and Gabby kick your ass again.", Yang said teasingly, just as a nearby TV screen showing Vale News Network, talking about a robbery and showing the Roman's mug shot.

"The robbery led to the arrest of the nefarious criminal Remus Torchwick, younger brother of Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to a news anchorwoman, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying 'We are not Animals' followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!", the hologram said.

"Who's that?", Yang asked.

"That cougar is named Glynda Goodwitch.", Remus told her, receiving an "Oh." from the blonde girl and a death glare from the young man as the hologram continued to talk.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and with that said, the hologram disappears.

Gabriel turns around, looking out of the window, admiring the scenery from below until he hears a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship. "I guess the view isn't for everyone.", he thought.

A few minutes later the airship docks at the entrance of the school, and as soon as one lands, the boy who vomited emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his breakfast. Ruby, Gabriel, Yang and Remus walk alongside several other students, out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

Yang left the three when she went of with another group of students, leaving the other three behind. "Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?", Ruby asked as she turned to her male friend.

"We first have orientation in the auditorium first.", Gabriel said, making his friend nod.

"Let's go already!", Remus said in an annoyed sing song voice.

As the three turned around and began to walk, Ruby stumbled over a luggage cart, sending the cases flying.

"What are you doing!?", a girl shouted, as Remus helped Ruby back to her feet stood up, turning to the speaker they saw a young girl, dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

"Sorry.", Ruby apologized.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?", the girl in white said angrily, Gabriel picked up one of the girl's cases, "Give me that!", she snatched the luggage from Gabriel and opening it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Hey, she said she was sorry, princess." a new voice spoke from behind.

Turning around they were approached by a young man with black hair modeled into a messy cut and sharp blue eyes. On the top of his head, he had seemed what looked like to be wolf ears. His outfit consists of a long white sleeveless coat, and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. On his lower body he wore black pants with silver armored boots, with similar designed gloves on his lower arms.

"What are you doing here, Drayce?", the girl in white said surprised and irritated tone.

"I came here to learn, Schnee.", the young man said, giving the girl in white a smug look, "I am surprised your father let his precious little heir attend Beacon. This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, we are here to fight monsters."

"Wha... How dare you... The nerve of... Ugh!", the girl in white said, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!", Ruby shouted after the girl, before turning to the young man who had came to her help, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I always relish the opportunity to work on the nerves of a Schnee.", the young man said. Ruby, Gabriel and after some convincing from Ruby, Remus introduced themselves, but before the young man could say anything another voice joined in.

"Avaro Drayce.", the four look over to see a a girl with a light olive complexion, with long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are orange. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, while dressed in a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left.

"CEO of the Drayce Corporation. One of the largest producers of energy propellant, military equipment and 3D holograms in the world.", the girl said, "The same company infamous for its willingness to provide equal opportunity to human and Faunus alike.",

"That's me.", Avaro said, a sense of pride coming from him.

"Whoa, I didn't realize we were going to school with a celebrity.", Gabriel said impressed.

"Standing right here!", Remus said.

"Thieves don't really count.", Ruby added, the girl in black already left, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day..."

It was then that they were approached by a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee. "Hey... I'm Jaune.", he introduced himself, and once again the group introduced themselves introduced themselves to him.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?", Remus asked, earning a embarrassed nod from Jaune.

* * *

Gabriel, Ruby, Remus, Avaro, and Jaune were now walking through teh courtyard of Beacon Academy, inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!", Jaune exclaimed to the group.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind.", Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head, "So... I got this thing!" she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?", Jaune said impressed.

"No, it's obviously a broom.", Remus snarked as Ruby explained that Crescent Rose was also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle.

"Well if we are talking about weapons, I got this.", Gabriel said taking out his weapon, "This is Blazefire, aside from being a sword, it can also be used as a semi-automatic shotgun.", he told them proudly.

Jaune looked on in awe as the black haired CEO showed his, his gloves moved all over his fist, looking like a armored version of what kick-boxers wear. "These are the latest prototype of armor and legs augmentations.", Avaro explained, "It also contains a sub-machine gun in both gauntlets and boots. The right gauntlet can also be used as a communicator."

"Oh. That's cool! I got... this sword!", Jaune said, he unsheathes a blade, "And I've got a shield, too!", he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his shield.

"So, what do they do?", Ruby asked touching the shield. Jaune fumbles with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?", Remus asked, making Jaune remark that it does.

"Be proud of your weapon Jaune, not many people can appreciation a classics these days.", Ruby said, trying to encourage him.

"Yeah, the classics...", he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

The group entered the auditorium, filled to the brim with people. As they took in the room, their attention was drawn to a girl calling Ruby and Gabriel over. "Ruby! Gabby! Over here! I saved you a spot!", Yang waved at them.

"Oh! We gotta go! See you after the ceremony!", Ruby said and before Gabriel could say anything back he got dragged along with Remus, leaving Avaro and Jaune behind.

Once the three joined the blond girl, who crossed her arms, "How's your first day going?", she said with a wink to Ruby before noticing the other two boys she had walked in with, "Already getting yourself a harem or pretty boys and a thief, ain't ya, little sister."

At this remark, Ruby became beat red at her sisters remark, "Leave her alone, Yang. We just ran into them after running into some trouble with a girl named Schnee, she was yelling at Ruby and...", Gabriel explained until he was interrupted by a loud yell, directed at Ruby.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!", Ruby said as the girl in white came over to them.

"That's the Schnee girl.", Remus said.

"My name is Weiss. You really wanna start making things up to me?", she told them, before turning to Ruby who nodded her head, before Weiss shoved a pamphlet in Ruby's hands, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." before she strode away from them.

"Well she seems nice.", Remus said, sarcastically as their attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

Later that night in the ballroom, the students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Gabriel is dressed in a cyan t-shirt and black boxer shorts. Ruby was laying down on her own sleeping bag, writing a letter for her friends back at Signal Academy.

Yang was laying next to her, looking at the other boys, while Remus said that he went to change. It wasn't long before he got back wearing only a pair of shorts covering the lower parts of his body but nothing besides that. He was tall and slim but quite well build.

Remus noticed they were staring at him, he struck a sexy pose and winked at them, "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Keep dreaming Torchwick.", Yang said.

He let out a chuckle, "Believe me, Blondy, you would be wearing even less than you are now if its my dream.", he said with a smug grin, he then noticed Ruby's frustrated face, getting a large grin on his face, "At least Ruby likes it."

He throws himself onto the sleeping bag between Gabriel and Ruby, not noticing the former's irritated look. He looked into my eyes and started to lean towards me, but soon he started to chuckle loudly and pointing at something.

Turning around they saw Jaune in his full body pajamas. "It's like a big slumber party!", Yang said.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though.", Ruby said, not looking up. as she continues to write.

"I know I do!", Yang purrs, watching several muscular, shirtless guys.

"So what were you doing?", Gabriel asked Ruby, looking over her journal.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.", Ruby said, a little embarrassed.

"It's good to stay in contact with your friends, it can be weird at first, being in a new place with no friends.", he told her.

"Well, I have you.", Ruby said.

Gabriel nodded at this, "You always will.", he give Remus a satisfying smirk, before noticing a candle being lighted nearby, and the black haired girl from earlier that day is leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"You know her?", Yang asked, Gabriel explained what happened that morning, "Well, now's your chance!", she grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. Giving each other a look, Gabriel and Remus stood up to followed the two sisters over to the girl.

The black haired girl looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she lead her sister over to her spot before letting go. "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?", Yang said.

The black haired girl simply said "No." before turning back to her book.

"My name is Gabriel Cerulean.", he introduced himself, she gave him a blunt 'okay', "So... What's your name?", the black haired girl sighing as she's distracted yet again.

"Blake.", she answered.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!", Yang said, gesturing to Remus, "And the ginger over there is Remus. I like your bow!", but Blake only seemed irritated.

It was then that a young man with long messy silver hair, which was unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right eye, his eye color being red. He was wearing a black pant, showing his muscular frame, Yang letting our a purr. "Ladies and gentlemen, she isn't interested in talking.", the young man said, turning to them, "Let's leave her to her book."

"Thank you.", Blake said, not looking up.

"But before we leave, what is it about? Your book I mean.", he added, surprising the girl.

"Well... I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.", she explained with a slight smile.

"Sound's interesting.", the silver haired young man said, a honest smile on his face, "Maybe I can borrow it sometime?"

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!", Ruby added with a nostalgic smile.

Blake laughed a little, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!", Ruby told her with a big smile.

"That's... very ambitious for a child.", Blake said, her smile turns into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"No, it's not.", the silver haired young man agreed, shaking his head slowly before looking serious, "That's why it's up to some of us try to make the Worlds a better place than it was when we find it.", before telling her he would leave her to her books.

"Wait... What's your name?", Gabriel asked the young man.

He stopped in his tracks, turning around to face them, "Ciaran Aleron, nice to meet you all.", the young man now named Cairan said with a kind smile. Before more could be said, they were interrupted by Weiss who comes storming to them in her own pajamas.

"What in the world is going on over here!?", Weiss demanded to know, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Moments later, Avaro dressed in a gray long sleeved and dark gray pants came walking over to them. "Isn't it way past your bed time, Schnee?", the Wolf Faunus said.

"Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!", Ruby said getting between the taller Avaros and the same length Weiss, who asked why she was suddenly on her side, "I was always on your side!"

"What's your problem with my sister?", Yang asked, coming to her sister's defense.

"Yeah, she's only trying to be nice!", Gabriel added.

"She's a hazard to my health!", Weiss argued back.

"Being a Schnee is a hazard to your health.", Avaros added, standing next to Yang.

"Now hold on, ganging up on one lady isn't a nice thing to do.", Ciaran said, coming to Weiss defense.

As the group began to argue, Remus leaned in, whispering into Ruby's ear, "I don't know what you are going to do but I am going to rest a little. If you want, Little Red, you can always hug me to feel some company." He send her his smirk again and walked back to his sleeping bag.

* * *

 **There ya go, the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. And before your going to send me messages about my OC's not having color names, allow me to explain.**

 **Gabriel Cerulean: his last name means 'Ocean Blue' while his first name means 'Protector'.**

 **Avaro Draycen: Avaro is Latin-America meaning 'white' while Drayce is a modern variant of dragon.**

 **Ciaran Aleron: Ciaran is Irish meaning 'black and mysterious' while his last name Aleron is French meaning Knight.**

 **And while I admit that Remus Torchwick doesn't relate to a color (not to my knowledge), his first name is a reference to the brothers Remus and Romulus, the founders of Rome? Get it? Because Roman sounds like Romulus?... I'll shut up now...**


	2. Chapter 02: Emerald Forest

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear you think so. And I went back and fixed some of the errors I made, thanks for pointing them out.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

The next day as Gabriel, Ruby, Yang, and Remus are getting ready, they are passed by a young man followed by a red haired girl skipping after him. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning.", Gabriel said to Ruby as he closed his locker number 15.

"Yep! Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.", Ruby responded as she strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

"Ruby, I think its a little to early to give each other pet names like that.", Remus said with a smug grin as he laid down on one of the benches, earning a glare from Yang and Gabriel.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.", Yang said, with a raised finger.

"Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!", Ruby said, puffing out her chest proudly.

Remus sat up, his green eyes scanning Ruby's chest "I suggest adding chicken to your diet.", this earned the thief a smack to the back of his head from Gabriel.

Ruby looked puzzled at the red heads comment, just as an announcement plays on the intercom system. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.", the voice of Glynda came out of the intercom.

* * *

On Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest down below, where several students are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.", he explained.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion.", Glynda told them as she stepped forward, "Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.", Ozpin added, before continuing, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

 _"Great... Irony will dictate that I get partnered up with Schnee."_ , Avaro thought with crossed arms, as he noticed Weiss glaring at him.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.", Ozpin continued to explain, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune put up his hand but is ignored. "Good! Now, take your positions." Everyone strikes a pose on their tile as Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question.", he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line.

"You know what I got the need for?", Yang asked to Gabriel with a smirk.

The young man returned it, "The need for speed!", he and Yang said at the same time as Yang winks at her younger sister and friend, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off shouting "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Gabriel, Ruby, and Remus joins her.

"Danger zone!", Gabriel shouted as he soared through the skies above the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Overhead the Emerald Forest, Avaro soars through the sky before taking a steep dive, landing on the ground in a perfect three-point landing, using the machine guns in his gauntlets and boots to lower his speed before landing with a soft thud.

Looking up, he spotted Yang, soaring right over the treetops, using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground, before he started to walk off.

Shaking his head, he began to walk. After setting just a few steps, his ears pick up a branch snapping and rustling in the bushes around him. "Who's there, show yourself!... Unless your Schnee, then feel free to stay where you are." he turns around to notice a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind him.

Turning around, Avaro spotted multiple pairs of red eyes stare at him from the bushes and a deep growl is heard, a large, jagged Beowolfs emerging from a bush and approaching him. "Still better than a Schnee.", the black haired pretty boy said with a smirk as he raised his fists.

He quickly rolls to the side as the pack charges. She gets up as another Beowolf runs out behind him, he leaps over it backwards unleashing a barrage of bullets. Taking one out, as he held up his hand, pointing his fingers in a gun like fashion.

Then from the tip of his index finger, a white beam shot from it, piercing one of the Beowolfs. Closing the distance, he deliver several punches and a kick to send the creatures back. One of the Beowolfs stands on its legs and swipes at him twice, only to be blast of cyan bullets, disintegrating the Ursai.

"Please. Don't be a Schnee... Don't be a Schnee... Don't be a Schnee.", Avaros said, with closed eyes before peeking through one of them to see Gabriel standing there with his shot gun out.

"Don't worry, I am not Weiss.", Gabriel said, with a he swung his weapon into its standby mode before storing his holster on his back.

"Thank money you aren't. Nice work by the way.", Avaro said to his new partner over the smoking remains of the monster, "Let's get going, we need to find those ruins and there is bound to be more Grimm out there.", the two continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"Come on! Now you are asking for trouble!", Gabriel said with a smirk as they start to walk, "Wait... Don't you mean, 'thank god'?"

"You worship your thing, I worship mine.", Avaro said dryly.

* * *

Meanwhile over at another part of the forest. Remus had made a safe landing and was now making his way toward his goal, though he had no idea which direction to go. "Hallo? Somebody there?", Remus said as he started to look around while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him, and quickly surrounds them with its large, hissing body.

Remus took a fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs. Using his Semblance, Remus disappeared in a red light, appearing on the other side, he unleashed a ranged attack on the beast.

Its second head reared to attack him from behind, but was interrupted when someone dropped from the sky, driving his sword straight through its head, nailing it down to the ground.

The former thief turned around to see Ciaran on top of the monster, he was now dressed in black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He was wielding a large broadsword, which was approximately six feet long, with a large blade approximately one foot wide.

The snakes black head behind him at the white head as it launches itself at them, Remus used his Semblace to Blink away, but Ciaran held his ground, holding his weapon horizontal to block the attack. Remus appeared on top of its head, stabbing his dagger in its eyes, causing it to flail.

It attempts to shake Remus but he blasted at it again, as Ciaran, changes his weapon to its gun mode and blast the beast from the inside, which ripples, expands, and blows apart the creature in a dark mess as its headless body falls over.

"Great job. Though you need to learn to watch your surrounding.", Ciaran said, as with a single swing, he placed his sword on his back.

"Jeez, why do you wield such a large sword? Are you compensate for something.", Remus asked as the two began to walk.

"Maybe you should consider wielding something larger. Maybe you wouldn't have been captured by a 15 year old girl and her childhood friend.", Ciaran said back with a smirk upon seeing Remus reaction to it, "Still, we make a pretty good team."

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo walked out of the forest and into a clearing that reveals a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. "Think this is it?", Remus asked and in response.

"Probably.", Ciaran said as he heads down the hill, his partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal.

"Chess pieces? Seems a little cliche if you ask me.", Remus said as the two studied the pieces, "Some of them are missing. I guess some people didn't had to fight Grimm. Lucky bastards."

Ciaran reaches out and grabs the black king, he looks around as if expecting something to happen. At that moment they heard a voice behind them, the duo quickly taking out their weapons, only to see Blake and Yang standing there.

"Whoa easy! We are not Grimm, its just us!", Yang said with her hands raised.

At this, the two relaxed, placing their weapons back, "I can see that, I rather run into you than another Ursai.", Ciaran said with a smile directed at Yang, much to her surprised amusement.

"I don't know... At least an Ursai doesn't have a giant buster sword. But then again, they aren't nearly as handsome.", Yang said back, much to Ciaran's amusement, before she approaches one of the relics, as she studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?"

"It's called a knight.", Remus pointed out crossing his arms.

"It is? But why is it called a knight? Ponies can't be knights... Chess is stupid.", Yang muttered softly, "That wasn't too hard!", and the four walked to the middle of the platform.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.", Blake said as suddenly a scream was heard in the distance, the group turn their heads towards the direction of the sound.

"A lady is in trouble!", Ciaran said, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Blake, did you hear that?", Yang asked her partner but Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky, "What should we do?", she turned to the other two, but they too had had turned to look to the sky.

A faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard. Ruby is falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention.

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Ciaran, Remus, Blake and Yang are standing.

Ruby is dazed by the rough landing. "Oohhhh... What was that?", the crimsonette asked as she shakes her head, she looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?", Blake asked, but before Yang could respond, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!", a girl said as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened, "Awwww... It's broken.", she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass. She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist, a emblem of a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be seen on her back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, she also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

Another guy walked up from behind her, he had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and he wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

The young man leaned on the monster, panting, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again.", he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

The girl now named Nora was in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic, "Oooohh...", she suddenly grabs it, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"...Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?", Blake asked.

"That's... Pretty cool...", Remus said dryly, the others turning to look at him, "No, really, that's freaking badass."

They were interrupted as a screech is heard from their right, and a quite tall and quite muscular red haired girl with waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and vivid green eyes cames running out the bushes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

She was followed by a scorpion creature who uproots entire trees in its chase after her. She narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. "Jaune!" she said as Jaune called out to her, "Pyrrha!".

Ruby stands up, looking at the monster below and she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow the girl now named Pyrrha as she runs. "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?", Blake asked.

"... Are there any normal people attending this school?", Remus asked.

Ren runs over to a ditzy Nora, and Ciaran, Blake and Ruby looking up. "Umm... Yang?", Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, Weiss is hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore. "How could you leave me!?", Weiss called down to Ruby.

"She's gonna fall.", Ciaran said, but Ruby muttered that she will be fine.

Weiss lost her grip and began to plummet to the ground, but suddenly a white blur shot from the forest, catching Weiss in mid-air. The heiress is speechless as she saw who had saved her. She was staring in the blue eyes of Avaro Drayce, as she held onto his black sleeve.

They landed with a soft thud and Avaro set her down, the heiress gave him an odd look, "Don't get any ideas, Schnee.", Avaro said, earning a glare from Weiss.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to escape it as Gabriel shot at it, buying her enough time to reach the others with him just as Jaune falls out of the tree next to them. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!", Yang said cheerfully.

"I will have none of that. I expect each and everyone of us to live a long and happy life.", Ciaran said, unsheathing his weapon and maintaining a one handed grip, "We need to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs, there's no reason in fighting these things, but we won't make it if we can't work together."

"I agree with that statement.", Ruby said with a nod.

"Run and live... That's an idea I can get behind!", Jaune agreed with him.

They go over and each grab a piece. "Let's go!", Ciaran said after everyone had their piece and he goes forward with everyone following.

The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!", Yang said annoyed, the group looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"Run!", Gabriel said as the group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!", Ren said and Nora happily obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat.

She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Ciaran and Gabriel perform a cross-slash with their buster sword and Blazefire against its shell.

Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Ciaran and Gabriel are now being chased. "Go, go!" Pyrra said as she stops running beside Jaune and gets out her weapon Milo, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

* * *

The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Avaro, Remus, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Ciaran, Gabriel, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!", Jaune coming to the edge of the break in the bridge.

"Then let's do this!", Nora said running up beside him.

"But I can't make that jump.", Jaune said as Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. She slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side.

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

"Blake!", Ciaran said, rushing after her and as he passes him, touching Remus on the way off the cliff.

Throwing her weapon at him, Ciaran grasp it and pulls the chain back to him. The two disappeared in a flash of black and reappeared on the top of the aerial Grimm's back.

Ciaran and Blake dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby and Remus.

They then going over to Gabriel, Remus, Avaro, Yang and Weiss. "It's tougher than it looks!", Blake said, as they regrouped.

"Can we take a few moments to address that Ciaran over here apparently is able to Blink, just like I can?", Remus said, gesturing to the white haired young man. Just then a something else came crashing through the threes, revealing to be a gigantic Grimm spider.

"Okay, who jinxed it?", Nora asked, as the wolf Faunus and Gabriel exchanged glances.

"You girls take the Giant Nevermore, we take the spiderman over there. And with that I mean the giant spider, not the superhero.", Ciaran said, the girls nodded before the four rushed off to fight the giant Nevermore while the remaining four young man turned to the giant spider.

"So... Whats the plan?", Avaro said as he, Remus, Ciaran and Gabriel took their fighting stance.

"We hit it with everything we got!", Ciaran ordered, as they start to fire a barrage of blasts at the spider, which it either dodges or takes until it crashes through a few trees.

"Let's go.", Ciaran said as the four of them charged, as Remus fires round after flaming round at the Grimm.

Avaro charges forward, shooting projectiles at the spider, jumping close to it, as Ciaran and Gabriel slashes at its legs as Avaro is still burning through his ammo on the beast. Slamming his fist through its head as with his other hand he blasts with his other hand in its open maw. Thanks to the damage to its legs, Avaro the main body began to crash to the ground, which Avaro jumps back from its mouth onto the ground, as the creature crashes into the cliffs.

The spider recovers, but Ciaran Blinks again, reappearing above the spider, removing another blade from his main sword and stabbing both weapons through its neck and severes its head from the body, before landing in front of it as the giant spiders body falls lifeless to the ruins.

At the same time Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren had managed to defeat the giant scorpion and the two groups looked up at the hill to see that Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had managed to defeat the giant Nevermore.

"Wow...", Jaune said.

Ruby stood on the top, her cloak floating in the wind as she gave everyone a thumbs up. "Well I learned one thing.", Gabriel said, "Messing with us is suicidal."

* * *

A few hours later, they found themselves at the auditorium where loud clapping was heard, as Ozpin announced four names, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark.", the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of applause, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.", amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug, "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.", he motions over the four as they stand before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister, "I'm so proud of you!".

The audience gives one more wave of applause, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "And finally: Avaro Drayce. Gabriel Cerulean. Ciaran Aleron. Remus Torchwick. The four of you retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ARCG. Led by... Ciaran Aleron!"

Ciaran gave a bow to the headmaster before he and the rest of the team left. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin thought, amid the last round of cheers.

After the ceremony, the newly formed Team ARCG just walked into their dorm room, which was in the same hallway as Team RWBY and Team JNPR. After saying goodbye to their new friends, each team went into its own room to turn in for the night. Most of Team ARCG hadn't expected to have a room which seemed to be twice as large as the others, complete with a lounge room with a large flat screen television, a kitchen with build in bar, a bed room for each of them with a king size bed as well as a bathroom with a hot tube in it.

"Not that I am complaining, but what have done to deserve this room?", Remus asked as he laid on the white sofa, his arms laying behind his head.

"You will learn that there are advantages to having me as a teammate.", Avaro said as he sat down in one of the chairs, crossing his legs and slightly slouching in it.

At this the other three looked rather surprised, "But it must have taken weeks to build and decorate all this. Not to mention the money you have sunk into it. How where you so certain you would succeed in passing the entrance exam?", Gabriel asked.

At this, Avaro gave them a sharp glare, pride and confidence in his voice, "Because I am Avaro Drayce."

* * *

 **There ya go, chapter 02, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when I explain Team ARCG's Semblance more.**


	3. Chapter 03: Welcome To Beacon

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses, welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you think so, and their Semblance it will be explained to some extend in this chapter.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

Ciaran woke up from his peaceful slumber inside his bed, when he heard a knock on the door leading to Team ARCG's dorm room. Letting out a yawn, he rubbed his silver hair as he stepped out of his bed. "Yeah, yeah. Coming.", he told who ever it was on the other side as the person continued to knock.

Opening the door he found Yang standing on the other side, already wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

"Good morning, Ciaran. Glad you didn't greet me waving your buster sword right in my face.", the blonde said as she stepped into the room, and upon seeing how spacious it was, she let out a low whistle, "Damn, this is one nice room."

"Having a Drayce on your team has its perks.", Ciaran said closing the door as Yang flopped down on the couch, "So what brings you here, lady Xiao Long?"

"Oh, Ruby and Blake are trying to get Weiss out of bed. Neither are having much luck.", Yang said as she flipped on the television, "Man this display is crisp crystal clear! Those girls look better than they would real life!"

"I don't know. I can think of a certain pretty blonde sitting on a couch who looks pretty decent right now.", Ciaran said with a playful wink.

"Smooth, smart guy.", Yang said as the white haired pretty boy headed back to his room, "You know, I think I might hang out in this dorm more often."

"You can drop by when ever you want.", Ciaran's voice came out of the shower.

"You might regret that.", the voice of Gabriel said behind Yang, turning around she saw her childhood friend dressed in the male school uniform, consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

At this, she quickly snapped a picture, "Dad and Uncle Qrow are going to love this!", Yang said, being just able to send the picture before her scroll was ripped from her grip and landed in Gabriel's hand.

"Oh god no!", Gabriel said, trying to undo it, but the damage was done, "Great... Taiyang and Qrow are going to have a field day...", throwing the Scroll back to the blonde, who was rolling on the couch laughing.

"How can you all be so active in the morning?", Avaro said, his black hair was messy instead of its usual neat cut. He wore a similar uniform as Gabriel, only the sleeves of his blazed seemed to be more tight, and its coat tails being slightly longer.

He stood in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, "Any of you want some?", the CEO asked.

"I would. Black please.", Yang said, raising her arm.

"Don't try to act though, you sissy.", Avaro said.

It was then that Remus Blinked in, wearing his uniform blazer open, he didn't tuck the white shirt in and only loosely had put on the tie. "Morning losers.", the red head said, stealing Avaro's toast as he Blinked again and appeared next to Yang.

"Well, it seems everybody is here.", Ciaran said, being dressed in his uniform now, wearing his blazer open.

It was at this moment, that the door burst open in a trail of rose pedals, as Ruby came to a stop near the sitting area, dressed in her uniform as well as her usual red cloak. "Good morning, team ARCG!", Ruby greeted them as Weiss and Blake followed suit into the room, each dressed in their uniforms.

"I prefer to wake up calmly.", Weiss muttered.

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!", Ruby said as she pumped her fist in the hair, "Classes... Now, I looked up our schedule today, and Team RWBY and Team ARCG have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be..."

"What!? Did you say 9 o'clock?", Weiss said with a slight panic, making the rest look at her surprised.

"It's 8:55.", Avaro said looking at the time on the kitchen clock.

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY, ARCG and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go. "To class!", Ruby declared and she began to run, followed by Gabriel, Blake, Yang, Avaro, Ciaran and Remus.

"Class...?", Jaune asked as he loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Lie on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

* * *

In the courtyard, Ozpin and Glynda watch the three teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee. The group barely made it inside, the classroom which esd decorated with an axe-blunderbuss weapon as the boards displaying various species of Grimm, King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa. This class was thought by a elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night!", Professor Port said dramatically as the lecture begin, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBY are seated in the front row right next to Team ARCG, Ciaran, Avaros, Gabriel, Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, while Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Remus snort, who had fallen asleep as well.

Seeing as none was laughing at his bad joke, Port continued, "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses...", he gave Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first: a story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Remus wakes up from Ruby's snickers as she looked at her creation. Looking on the paper, the former thief saw a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and 'Professor Poop' written underneath. Remus let out a chuckle, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!", Porter said as he waits until he has their attention again, "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!",

"The moral of this story is that this man is in love with his own voice.", Avaro said annoyed, making Ruby, who was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face, chuckles at his remark.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?", Port asked.

Weiss still angry, raises her hand, "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!", he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

The unknown monster continues to growl as Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage.

"Why did see need to change into her usual clothes?", Remus asked.

"Because... I don't know. Just cheer Weiss on.", Ciaran said.

"I rather die than cheer on a Schnee.", Avaros said, folding his arms, as the rest of team RWBY cheers their team mate on, Blake even waved a small flag saying 'RWBY'.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!", Ruby shouted, earning a glare from Weiss, "Oh, um... Sorry...", looking sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Allllright!", Port said, standing next to the cage, pulling out his axe, "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

Weiss speeds towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!", Ruby cheered, Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Schnee! Attack it's belly!", Avaros suddenly said, surprising Weiss as the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss.

It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!", Port said as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!".

* * *

Some time after lunch, Remus was exploring the school, looking at his wrist, showing the tracer he was forced to wear. It was part of the deal when he agreed to go to Beacon, this would allow Ozpin to know exactly where he was at all time, as he had no way to remove it.

He was brought out of his pondering when Weiss strode past him. Looking in the direct she came from, he saw a distressed looking Ruby standing there. "What's up with the snow queen?", Remus asked, he saw a doubtful look in Ruby's silver eyes.

"Do you think Ozpin made a mistake?", she asked on the verge of tears.

"Hey come on, we have only been teams for a day, sure you haven't done much yet. But hey, we made bunk beds. Just give her some time, Weiss will turn around.", Remus said with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him, "So no crying, your a leader now and your too cute to cry.", he gave her a pat on the head before walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss is sitting down on one of the benches as the sun was setting over Beacon Academy. "What are you doing here, Schnee?", someone said behind her. Turning around she saw Avaro standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Go away, Drayce.", Weiss said, turning away from him.

"Oh, I get it. Your in a bad mood because you didn't get to be leader of RWBY.", Avaro said, at this the heiress shot a glare at him, "Just because your talented on the battlefield, but it is matched by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!", Weiss said, standing up and stalking over to him, having to look up to glare him in the eyes as he was a head taller than her.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? You act like a girl who got everything exactly what she wanted for her entire life. But being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly.", Avaro continued to speak, not even remotely intimidated, "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting like a spoiled brat would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

At this, Weiss backed down, having been given something to think about. "I... I guess your right.", she reluctantly admitted.

"Besides, you shouldn't be scowling all day. You would lose the one thing that makes me able to stand you.", he added before walking away, leaving a glaring Weiss behind.

* * *

Later that week, Avaro was walking down the hallway, students around him enjoying their day. He walked around a corner, and almost dumped into Team CRDL, who stood in their way.

"Excuse me.", Avaro said as he tried to step away, but the four blocked this way.

"Well, if it isn't a the so called CEO.", Cardin said as once again, Avaro tried to walk around them, but he was still blocked, "Going somewhere?"

"Do you know what we call a Faunus around here?", Sky Lark asked, and he waits for a moment, "A pet."

At that moment, Ciaran and Yang came walking around another corner, talking lively until they saw Team CRDL harassing Avaro, she was ready to come to her friend's defense but Ciaran grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"What's wrong? You gonna cry?" Cardin asked, staring the Faunus down.

"Take a good look.", Avaro said, his tone of voice completely calm as he took a step closer, getting in Cardin's face, "Do you see any tears?"

The other members of CRDL were laughing until they realized that Avaro had gotten the better of Cardin. "Come on!", their leader ordered, as he snapped his fingers, "This animal is boring me." he walked away, closely followed by his team.

Avaro watched them go for a moment and then continued his way. Ciaran gave Cardin and his team a disdainful look as they passed before she and Yang catch up with Avaro. "Can you believe those bullies!? Someone should teach them a lesson.", Yang said offended by their behavior.

"How do you do it, Avaro? How do you stay so calm?", Ciaran asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have kept my cool like you just did.", Yang added.

"They didn't bother me.", Avaro said, calmly, "Because I am Avaro Drayce."

* * *

A month later, team RWBY, team ARCG and team JNPR were having lunch as Nora tells an unbelievable story to her audience, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night...", Nora started.

"It was day.", Ren added dryly, as he played a game of chess against Avaro.

Blake was paying no attention as she is lost in her book, while Remus and Yang are hanging on her every word, the blonde even cupping her face with her hands. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves.", Ren corrected her, moving his knight, taking a pawn of Avaro.

"Dozens of them!", Nora screams this as she stands at the table, Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby, Ciaran, Gabriel, and Pyrrha are listening politely, Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em.", Ren corrected once again, as Avaro took his bishop.

Nora continued as Ciaran was looking with concern at Jaune out of the corner of his red eyes. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now.", Ren said with a sigh.

"Jaune? You alright, buddy?", Ciaran asked, snapping Jaune out of it, turning back toward them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?", he said.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay...", Ruby added as the others started to stare at him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!", Jaune said, he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!", Pyrrha said, much to the surprise of Jaune.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"Believe me, I know a bully when I see one. And that...", Remus said, gesturing to Team CRDL, "Are a bunch of them."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask.", Gabriel said.

"Ooooh! Idea! Idea!", Nora said as she gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not entirely sane grin, "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone.", Jaune said.

"Tell me about it.", Avaro said, they all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!", rabbit girl said, she stops struggling, "Please, stop...", but Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies.

"I told you it was real!"

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him.", Pyrrha said as Blake was staring daggers.

Ciaran and Avaro exchanged a look, the leader gave a nod and the two stood up, ignoring Yang's question where they were going and the two stalked over towards Cardin and his cronies. "Does that mean I win?", Ren shouted after Avaro.

"Hey you!", Avaro shouted, getting their attention, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Cardin and his cronies stared at him for a few moments, before breaking out in laughter. "Oh, I see. I guess animals stick up for one another.", Cardin said, his team mates stood on stand-by ready to fight.

"No, Avaro is just being a decent person.", Ciaran said, venom dripping in his voice, "While I usually don't consider people like you worthy of my time, I challenge your team to a 4-on-4 duel. If we win, your team will stop bullying any other student."

"Alright.", Cardin said with an arrogant smirk, "But if we win, your wolf pet and bunny girl here will be our slaves for the rest of their very short time here at Beacon."

"We agreed to your terms.", Avaro said, ignoring the look his fellow Faunus was giving him, as he and the rest of Team ARCG stood up from the table as both teams headed for the arena.

* * *

"You just had to sign us up for the fight as well, don't you?", Remus said annoyed as Team ARCG stood a few feet away from Team CRDL in the dueling arena, each team holding their weapons at the ready.

"It should be a good practice session and allows us for some team building.", Ciaran said, maintaining a one handed grip on his buster sword.

"Well, your the boss, boss.", Remus said holding his his daggers in a reverse grip, "Though I doubt those jokers would count as a warm up."

It was then that the buzzer zoomed, indicating the start of the round. Avaro pressed the early offence, using his Semblance to launch a stream of white energy from his index finger and land a hit right at Dove Bronzewing in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

Cardin unleashes a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in his mace before he and Sky attempt to double-team Ciaran, who intercepts both attacks with his main blade, while Gabriel hits Cardin in the head with an shot from his weapon.

Remus traded some blows with Sky Lark, before he Blink away, landing on top of his opponent, incapacitating him. Gabriel meanwhile clashed blades with Russel Thrush, as Dove had recovered enough to take aim but just as he shot a red shot at Gabriel, the young man held off Russel's attack while with his free hand, he stopped the bullet in mid air.

"Whoa. Gabby has become rather good with his telekinesis.", Yang said with a surprise smirk as she and the rest of Team RWBY was sitting in the bleachers, "Or how did he call his Semblance?"

"He called it, 'The Force'. And he does take after his aunt after all.", Ruby said as she cheered her friends on.

Cardin leaps in to smash at Ciaran with his mace, but the silver haired young man opens fire with the sniper-form of his weapon, but Russel covers Cardin, taking the full force of the shot, being send crashing into the wall.

Cardin landed on the ground, coming face-to-face with Avaro. He took a swing at him, the CEO simply evade the strike of the mace.

After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on Avaro with his sword, but he is able to bull right through using his Semblance to intercept the attack with a white energy shot of his own. Cardin moves in for one final assault. But as he made the swing, Avaro blocked the attack with his gauntlet, ripping it from his hand and with one swift kick to the head, Cardin was smacked down on the floor.

At this, another buzz sound was heard, and upon the large screen, it showed Team ARCG as the winners. "Just because your bigger, doesn't mean you can pick on someone.", Avaro said as he pulled Cardin up by his collar, "No matter how small, everything deserves respect.", he then dropped him like a bag of bricks as the winning team left the arena.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you all enjoyed it. I also dropped some hints of what the pairings will be later in the story, and now on to some detail on ARCG's Semblance.**

 **Ciaran:** **Discard And Draw (Copy someone else Semblance, but loses the one he copied last if he copies a new one)**

 **Avaro: Dragon Rage (Allows him to draw out and manipulate his Semblance to take the form of energy attacks)**

 **Remus: Blink (Fast short distance teleport)**

 **Gabriel: The Force (Telekinesis, ya know, moving things with your mind).**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: Neo

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses, welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and just a heads up, there is a lemon towards the end of this chapter. Now review time.**

 **kyrogue23: Well that depends how Remus is going to develop through out the story.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

The teams were now in history class, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, the energetic history teacher is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, "This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!", zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk.

"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie.", points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!", zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise their hands, and the bunny girl froma few days earlier, after a moment, does the same, while Avaro merely let out a scoff at this, crossing his arms looking disgusted.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!", he takes another sip of his coffee, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raises her hand, "The battle at Fort Castle!", and Oobleck told her that is precisely the reason.

"And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at a sleeping Jaune's head, causing him to wake up. "Hey!", the blond said as Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...", Jaune began, secretly looking past Oobleck's at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer, "...had over that guy's stuff...", he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer, "Uhh... Binoculars!", Jaune use as his final answer.

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs, and Oobleck zooms back to the front of the class as he sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Mr. Winchester! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.", Cardin said. Oobleck shakes his head.

"It's night vision.", Pyrrha said, turning the attention to her, "Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark.", Cardin growls at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured.", Blake added, before turning to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat.", Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." and Oobleck takes yet another sip of his coffee.

"Now as I was saying. The Faunus War was put on hold when the Dread Knight rise again, waging a war against all of human and Faunus alike, forcing the two sides to team up and try to take him down."

* * *

After class ended, and with a loud yawn, Remus stood up and walked out of class with Ruby and Gabriel. "... Its classes like these that I remember why I didn't attend school before.", Remus said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What was so impressive about your thieving days, anyway?", Gabriel asked.

"So impressive? I think you forget that me and my brother are the most wanted criminals of Remnant. I think that is something to be proud of.", Remus replied.

"Yeah, your such an inspiration to every thug with a gun and a ski-mask.", Gabriel said dryly as Ruby looked between her friends argue, until she spotted the bunny girl talking with Avaro a few feet away.

"And what is this?", the young CEO asked, holding a chocolate rabbit wrapped in see through plastic in his hands.

"I-Its a thank you. You were nice enough to stand up for me, it's the least I could do.", she said extending her hand, "M-my name is Velvet Scarlatina by the way.", but Avaro did not accept it.

"Keep your so called 'thank you'. I didn't stood up to Winchaster for you, I did it because someone needed to show him his place. It's thanks to people like you that the humans think they can push us around.", Avaro said, sounding rather furious, shocking Velvet, "Look at me, everything I have, everything I own, everything I am, I grabbed those things with my own hands. I am prove that greatness and glory is within each of us."

At this Velvet turned her gaze from his sharp blue eyes to the ground, looking to be on the brink of tears. "If you truly wish to thank me, stand up for yourself, don't let people like Winchaster bring you down.", at this, Velvet looked up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes, "Remember, Faunus and proud."

"I-I will. I will prove to you I can obtain greatness, I'll prove to you that I'm not weak.", Velvet said, gaining an approving nod from Avaro, who then turned around and left Velvet standing there.

"Jeez, put some lights behind him, play some 'Kiryuu ga KILL' and you would almost think Avaro is a male version of Satsuki Kiryuin.", Gabriel said dryly.

"Well he already has the white outfit, black hair, blue eyes and the awesome ego down.", Ruby added.

"Blue eyes... and his name mean something like white dragon?", Remus pondered before letting out a chuckle, "You could say he is a 'blue eyes white dragon'... Get it?"

Gabriel didn't look very amused at the joke his teammate made as he said. "That wasn't very funny.", but both turned around when they heard Ruby break down in laughter at the joke.

* * *

During a free period between classes, Ciaran found himself sitting in the library, enjoying a book until he a cough got his attention. Looking up from his book, to see Yang standing there.

"Lady Yang, what brings you here?", Ciaran asked, putting the book down.

"I was looking for Blake, but it seems she isn't in the library. Instead I found the handsomest guy attending Beacon.", Yang explained, getting an amused smile from her firend as she took the empty seat across from him, "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"For such a pretty girl I can spare two minutes.", Ciaran said with a smile, "Tell me, lady Yang, what can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to say that it was a brave thing you did.", Yang said, leaning back in her chair, placing her arms behind her head, puffing her large bust out, "Not many would stand up for a Faunus."

"It's nothing special, I just did what everyone should do when they see someone being bullied. One shouldn't judge one for their species, but for their actions.", Ciaran said, "And someone needed to make sure Avaro wasn't going to rip Winchester's head off.", he added with a light chuckle.

"Not many people think like you do, Ciaran. Your different... But a good kind of different.", she said.

"Maybe your falling for me.", Ciaran said.

"Hah! Maybe you are my type!", Yang responded before asking about the book he was reading.

"Oh, its a story about a man trying to break free of the control of a dark being for the woman he loves.", Ciaran said, giving a look over the book.

At the end of the day, they were attending Dueling class, thought by Glynda Goodwitch. Unfortunatly the current match was between Cardin and Jaune.

Cardin laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield, and himself flying back.

Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose.", Cardin taunted.

"Over my dead!...", Jaune said but was cut short as his opponent knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!", Glynda said and he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match.", she told the students, while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looks sad.

Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself...", Cardin muttered to himself, before Glynda called up his next opponent.

"Ciaran Aleron and Pyrrha Nikos, your up.", she said, the two approached the stage, each with their weapon in hand, ready for combat. Taking their fighting stance, Glynda gave them a sign to begin.

Ciaran and Pyrrha began the duel by utilizing basic strikes, jabs and pokes, each testing the others strength and speed.

This went on for two minutes, until each combatant was comfortable with the other. Pyrrha charged forward, weapon at her side, throwing her shield to make an opening, Ciaran deflects the shield as the red head continued her stride, trying to strike him with a lightning fast cross cut.

But Ciaran managed to block the attack, and counter instantly with an heavy overhead strike, this time it was Pyrrha's turn to guard against the attack, recalling her shield just in time to intercept it, but the legs gave slightly away by the sheer force of the attack.

Swatting the sword to the side, Pyrrha kicked Ciaran in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and engaging him again, forcing the young man on the defense. Pyrrha began a flurry of attacks, switching between strikes from her sword and jabs from her shield as Ciaran deflected each one of them.

Pyrrha managed to land a hit against Ciaran's shoulder with her sword, but using the copied Semblance he gained from Gabriel, Pyrrha was thrown backwards, surprised at the sudden burst of power.

Taking the offense, Ciaran took a second blade from his main sword, and began hacking and slashing at Pyrrha's sword and shield with a series of heavy fast strikes, overwhelming the young woman with his strength and speed, forcing her on the defensive.

During one of his slower attacks, Pyrrha leaps over him, throwing her shield but was surprised when she felt an invisible force gripping her and slamming her and her shield into the ground. Pyrrha recovered quickly, and charged at the same time as her opponent charged towards her.

Just as their blades clash, a buzzer rings, declaring the end of the match. The two disengaged, putting their weapon away and gave a bow to each other as a sign of respect.

Glynda turned to the seated and standing students, "This is the bae minimum I would expect for students who plan to compete in the combat tournament during the Vytal Festival. Its only a few months away and it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!". The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly at Jaune who hangs his head in shame.

* * *

Later that day, Remus was being dragged by the arm through the City of Vale by Ruby, "I don't wanna.", the red head said.

"Come on it will be fun! There will be coockies!", Ruby said, dragging him to a small cafe, having just arrived in front of it.

"You could have said so!", Remus said, as the two rushed into the cafe, taking a speat in the back near a window.

A waitress came over to get their order, after ordering a cup of coffee, some tea and some freshly baked cookies, the two began to talk. "So Little Red, tell me, why did you drag me out here of all people?", he asked.

"Well, Yang was hanging out with Ciaran today, Blake was off reading, Weiss told me she rather hang out with Avaro, who was doing some work for Drayce Corp though he might have been lying, and Gabriel was doing some research or something which is no fun.", Ruby explained.

"Yeah, and I am just a bundle of joy.", Remus replied sarcasticly, just as the waitress came back with their order.

"Here ya go kids.", the waitress said as she placed their order on the table, "I gave you some extra so that you can share with your girlfriend.", she added with a wink.

Remus looked annoyed by this, while Ruby blushed slightly at the waitress remark. "Uhm... Thanks... But we're not a couple...", Ruby said embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. I think it's quite romantic that you two have no problem being in public with each other.", the waitress chuckled, giving them a kind smile, "Judging from your boyfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky girl." she added with a wink to Ruby before returning to work.

"He's not my boyfriend!", Ruby protested.

After consuming their drinks and sharing the cookies, the duo had just paid and where about to leave just as Remus needed to take a piss. As he was washing his hands, he felt like someone was watching him.

On instinct, he drew one of his dagger, pointing it at the person behind him, but upon seeing who it was he got a devious smirk. "I was wondering when you would come look for me. Did Roman ask you to check up on me.", he said, placing the weapon back in its holster as he looked at the very short girl.

Her hair color was shoulder length, split in the color of pink and brown, with white streaks on the pink side, similar to her eye color. She was dressed in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Much to Remus surprise, the girl wrapped her arms around his middle, placing her head against his chest. "Yeah, I missed you too, Neo.", he said petting her back, getting another surprise, making his eyes go wide when Neo placed a passionate kiss on his lips, especially when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth.

Recovering quickly, he started to kiss back, they would have continued if they didn't had a need to part for air. "Okay, I really missed...", he was about to say, until he felt a small hand cupping his crouch.

Quickly looking to the door leading to the cafe, the former thief got an devilish smirk. "I guess we have time for a quicky.", at this, Neo gave a smile herself as she dragged him into the toilet stall.

Neo nearly ripped his pants off after she unbuckled her own, her pants and black underwear laying on the ground. Just as Remus managed to take out his harden penis, Neo leaped into his arms without warning. Acting on reflex, Remus hands flew to her bum, steadying her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"A little eager, are you?", Remus smirked, maintaining his grip on her ass, he entered her in one fierce thrust, and she gasped. Recognizing it as a gasp of pleasure and taking that to mean that she approved of this position, he began moving in earnest.

She groaned in approval and threw her head back, not seeming to mind when it thumped against the stall wall. Remus nipped at her throat, Neo grabbed his hair to hold him in place as he teased her neck with lips, teeth and tongue.

He pulled away from her neck so he could put everything he had into his last few thrusts. Neo leaned in and capturing his lips in a kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, only leaving once they both spent himselves.

"It's the small things like this that I hate being captured anf forced to attend Beacon.", Remus said, pulling out and placing Neo on the ground, small streams of his cum dripping down her leg, "Now what kind of message does Roman have for me?", he added putting his underwear and pants back on.

Putting on her pants, she handed him a piece of folded paper, wrapped in her underwear. "Thanks, Neo. Say hi to my big brother for me, and give Emerald my greetings.", Remus said, putting the paper and the underwear in his pocket, Neo smirking at his last request, remembering the last time she, Remus and Emerald where together, "Also, look after yourself Neo." and with that, he exited the restroom, rejoining Ruby as they made their way back to Beacon.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: Do I Need A Reason?

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses, welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, also yay cover art is up (this shoudn't bother those who view this on mobile) and now review time.**

 **kyrogue23: When I was writing that part, Satsuki's theme came up in my place list and I just rolled with it, and when I was busy with the cover art I realized the word play with Avaro's name. And I like to point out that Remus and Neo aren't dating, they have more of a friends with benefits relationship.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

Some time passed, and we now found Ciaran, Gabriel, Remus and Nora were in Team ARCG dorm room playing a racing game on their console as Avaro and Ren were sitting at the dinner table, playing a game of chess.

"You guys are going to get decked! Race games are my forte!", Remus said as they selected their racers and were about to start.

"Where are Jaune and Pyrrha by the way?", Gabriel asked as the race began.

"Pyrrha is down in the training room and Jaune has become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin.", Ren said as he moved his pawn.

"Never thought of Jaune as the type to hang out with Winchester. Just when you think you know a guy.", Avaro said, pondering his next move.

"I know right! Doesn't he know we have a field trip on Monday? We need our rest!", Nora exclaimed, just as Gabriel past them using an Starman to become temporarily invincible and ramming Remus to the side and taking over his first place.

"No big whoop. I can still...", Remus said as just then he was hit by a blue shell, allowing Ciaran to drive right past him, "The fuck! I wasn't even in first place! Who threw that!"

Nora let out a snicker as she rammed him off the track and took third place.

"Screw you Valkyrie!", Remus shouted as his character just respawned, he was knocked off the track by Gabriel, who still had his invincibility and came at him in reverse.

"Couldn't resist.", Gabriel said with a smirk as Ciaran finished first.

"You kids play nice now. I am going to find Pyrrha.", Ciaran said, dropping the controller on the table, standing up and in a pedal of black roses he disappeared, having left the dorm room.

"Ciaran and Pyrrha? That's an unusual combination.", Ren said, much to the others amusement.

"Like you and Nora?", Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"What does he mean by that?", Nora asked, turning from Gabriel to Ren, but when neither answered she continued to speak, "Well I think they would make a cute couple. I am shipping it!"

"Yeah, but you ship everything.", Ren pointed out, "Like Avaro and Weiss. What did you call it again? Snow Dragon?"

"Me and Schnee? I guess Nora is even more deranged than I first thought.", Avaro said with a shake of his head.

* * *

In the training room, a frustrated Pyrrha was unleashing her pent up aggression on a training dummy, and with a particular vicious over handed strike, she broke it down.

"Your kind of a force of nature, aren't you?", Ciaran said, having just arrived, as he was now leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed, noticing the large pile of training dummy's already destroyed on the ground.

"When I need to be. What do you want?", Pyrrha said, sounding more aggressive than she attended to, "S-sorry, I didn't intend to sound so mean."

"It's alright. As for why I am here... I came to talk but seeing as you are busy.", Ciaran explained drawing his buster sword, "Think you can dance and talk at the same time?" At this, the red head got a smirk on her face, taking her fighting stance as the two charged at each other, beginning their sparing match.

Their weapons clashed against each other, sparks springing from the blades. With a swirl the two stood back, Ciaran angled his blade into a guarding position, awaiting Pyrrha who promptly charged and attacked, but Ciaran quickly deflected Pyrrha's initial attack and her subsequent jab.

"So is it true what Ren said? About Jaune hanging out late with Winchester?", Ciaran asked, much to his surprise, Pyrrha reacted quite angrily.

After a quick flurry of bladework, Pyrrha slashed at Ciaran's legs, leaping over the attack and flourished his blade to drive Pyrrha back as he landed, but the red head attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Ciaran's overpowering bladework.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing.", she said, a glare in her green eyes, as her opponents fast and overpowering style wearing away at her iron defense.

"I think something weird is going on. And I think you know what." Ciaran said as he was now put on the defense by Pyrrha's vicious counter attack.

"I offered to help him. Like any good friend would.", Pyrrha said slashing at his legs again, but once he leap over it.

"And he turned down the offer to train with an attractive girl?... Jaune is weird...", Ciaran said pushing Pyrrha's blade aside, as she suddenly felt her weapons being pushed aside by a sudden blast of magnetism, "So I guess you have the Semblance of Polarity.", he concluded as he placed his weapon back on his back.

"I may not know what is going on, but when I see Jaune, I will talk to him.", he added, much to Pyrrha's surprise.

"Why would you do that?", she asked as she recovered, "Jaune isn't on your team, what kind of reason would you have to want to help him?"

"Do I need a reason to help out a friend?" Ciaran said with a soft smile, "But if you need a reason?... I guess I want Team ARCG, Team RWBY and Team JNPR to hang out like we use to. I want us all to get together, enjoy ice cream and annoy Remus with video games."

* * *

Later that day, Avaro and Remus were walking through the City of Vale, the CEO claiming he knew a good place to get some ramen. "I am surprised you even know about that place. I thought someone like you would only eat at something more... fancy?", Remus said with a shake of his shoulder.

"Than you don't know anything about me. Let's just say I knew the woman who used to cook here.", Avaro said as they arrived and much to his surprise, the person he was least expecting was pacing around in front of the entrance.

"What are you doing here, Schnee?" he asked, slightly starling the young heiress.

"Avaro! Remus! What are you... Never mind! I was debating if I should eat here or not... I will be going now.", Weiss told them, and turned around to leave but felt her arm being gripped and dragged into the restaurant by Remus.

A few moments later, the three were sitting akwardly at a table, Weiss shooting Avaro death glares, who returned them with equal venom as neither of them said a thing.

 _"Man... Rich people are boring..."_ , Remus thought as they were waiting for their food.

When their order finally arrived, Avaro and Remus got their chopsticks and started to eat their ramen, enjoying the distinct flavors, but Weiss had trouble holding her chopsticks.

Rolling his eyes, Avaro reached out, holding Weiss smaller hand as he placed her chopsticks in it, showing her how to hold it before they continue to eat.

After polishing their plates, Remus went to the bathroom, leaving the two people who can't stand each other behind. As Avaro was drinking his tea, he was distracted when he suddenly heard a voice mutter something.

"Hmm... The taste is quite interesting...", Weiss began to ponder, trying to find the right words for it, "I thought it tasted strange at first, but as I continued to eat, I realized it had a subtle charm to it. It's quite delicious. The ramen tastes absolutely wonderful."

"Going by your out loud pondering, I take it you like it.", Avaro said, placing his drink down.

"No, I don't like it.", Weiss said, "I love it... I have been wanting to try ramen for a long time... Does that make me strange?"

"Yes, it does.", he said, trying his best to not smirk at the pout Weiss was giving him.

"I-I could have come here anytime! But... I felt awkward coming alone!", Weiss said, trying to defend herself.

"I don't care for your reason, Schnee.", Avaro said simply, "Just because we eat ramen together doesn't make us friends."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the bathroom, Remus was washing his hands after doing the deed when he felt once again someone hugging him from behind. "Jeez, Neo. Are you just waiting in random bathrooms, hoping that I show up?", Remus asked, turning around to indeed see that his friend was hugging him.

"No, she is just keeping an eye on you.", Roman said, stepping out from one of the stalls, noticing the slight disappointed look in the eyes of his younger brother, "What's wrong Remus, not happy to see your big bro?"

"No that's not it...", Remus said, but it was then that Roman noticed the look in Neo's eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, kids.", Roman simply told them, shaking his head at the look Neo was giving him as she let go of Remus and stepped away from him, "So how are you doing, Remus? Do you like having a room that you can cross in five steps and have to share with three others?"

"Its not so bad. Especially when you share it with someone like Avaro Drayce.", Remus said with a smirk, surprising Roman.

"I see. Then I guess Cinder was right, your arrest might be a blessing in disguise after all.", the older brother continued, "Oh, haven't I mentioned that in the letter Neo gave you? Cinder wants you to become her inside man at Beacon until we can find a way to remove your tracer."

Now Remus looked rather surprised, but smirked confidently as Neo gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "So your team consist of Drayce, but who else?", Roman continued.

"Well there is Avaro, you all know about him. There is Gabriel Cerulean, the guy who assisted in my capture.", Remus told them, and at the mention of his name, Neo gave off a slight glare, but quickly composed herself.

"Ah, the good witch's cousin, yeah I have done my homework.", Roman said upon seeing the surprised look on his little brother's face.

"Then I guess you know all about Ciaran Aleron.", Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"In fact, I don't.", Roman admitted, "Even Cinder is reluctant to give information about the white haired pretty boy. But we have to go now, Neo will find you when its time for you to report. Let's go.", he gestured at Neo, walking to the bathroom exit.

And as he arrived, he paused and turned around to look at Remus, "And... Be careful, little bro." he said as he opened the door and with a quick kiss on his cheek, Neo followed her boss, neither visible thanks to Neo's Semblance.

* * *

That night Ciaran was heading to his dorm room after dinner when he across the hall, he spotted Jaune with his hung head looking at a closed door leading to his teams dorm room.

"Hey, Jaune.", Ciaran said, startling Jaune who quickly turns around, "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope! Got it!", Jaune said, proudly showing his Scroll as he, attemped to laugh.

"So, where have you been lately?", Ciaran asked, crossing his arms.

"I, uh...", Jaune began, trying to say something but, he just sighs and lowers his head, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Winchester has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea.", he breathes heavily through his nose as he presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little help some time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us.", Ciaran said, taking a seat next to him, "You made it to Beacon, which is no small task in itself."

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here.", Jaune said turning away from his friend, lowering his head and voice.

"Why would you say that?", Ciaran asked.

"I... I wasn't really accepted into Beacon... I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!", Jaune admitted, the silver haired young man looked surprised, "I always wanted to be a Hunter. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough. I'm a failure."

Ciaran didn't say anything at this revelation, he just sat there with Jaune for a while, who didn't say anything either.

"Jaune, is that the reason you have been hanging out with Winchester?", Ciaran asked, and the blonde nodded, "I see... Maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, and you might have even been a failure the first day we met. But, you can't be one now. Because it's not just about you anymore. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I can feel it in my heart that you have the makings of one. It's okay to fail once in a while, as long as you gave it everything you have. And remember, you have a team."

He then stood up, and extended his hand to Jaune, "We will find a way to deal with Winchester, I promise. But please try to talk it over with Pyrrha, she is worried about you.", he said, as Jaune inspired by his words, accepted his hand and was pulled back on his feet.

"Ciaran... I can understand why Ozpin made you a leader.", Jaune admitted as he watched his friend enter the dorm room.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: Friends And Ramen

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses, welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now review time.**

 **kyrogue23: He should but he can't do it. The thing is, Remus is still loyal to his brother and Neo and if he would rat out Cinder, the chance is good that she would hurt or kill either of them. Also he isn't yet fully a good guy.**

 **Now it's story time, and just a heads up, there is a lemon in the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, on the day of the field trip, Ciaran lets out a yawn as he headed to the bathroom and turning on the shower. As he soaped in his muscular upper body, enjoying the feeling of the warm water and shower gel on his skin. He began to ponder what to do about Jaune's problem, that he didn't hear the door open.

As he turned around to take his shampoo, he saw Yang standing there, naked as the day she was born, a orange towel in her hand. He blinked a few times as she joined him under the shower.

"... I must still be dreaming... I have my Yang dream again, only I am nude in this one...", Ciaran said, giving the blonde a pinch on her arm just as she reached for the shampoo.

"What did you do that for!?", Yang asked, rubbing the side of her arm.

"I was testing if I was dreaming with a pinch.", Ciaran explained, as if it was that simple.

"You have to pinch yourself for that to work.", the blonde explained to him.

"Why would I pinch myself? That hurts.", he said dryly, admiring Yang's well toned body, large bust and firm ass as she positioned herself directly between him and the shower head, exposing her entire back side to his view.

"Like what you see.", Yang asked with a cheeky grin, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Very much.", Ciaran said as he continued to admire her muscular legs and firm ass, "But why are here?"

"Well, Ruby, Weiss and Blake are fighting for time in our bathroom and I thought none of you guys would be up yet.", Yang said casually, turning around to face her friend, her purple eyes trailing to the spot between his legs, "Well, I can see your not compensating for something with your buster sword."

"I take it you like what you see?", the silver haired youth asked.

"Very much.", Yang said as before she placed her lips on his, turning it into a passionate kiss, her hands moving around his face while Ciaran snaked onto her hips.

Yang purred, as one hand wrapping around his semi-erect penis as the hot water purred down on them. Ciaran's face turned disappointed when she broke off the kiss, watching her as she kneels down until her head was on the same height as his hips, hot breath ghosting over his skin just before her tongue licked around his head.

She planted a soft kiss on his tip before the blonde stood up, "How about we take it to the next stage?", she said, pressing her impressive chest against him.

"I would be honored, lady Yang.", Ciaran said, swooping her up in his arms, lifting her up so his hands were resting on her ass, giving it a tender squeeze as he rubbed his penis experimentally along her wet snatch. He glanced at her and got a lustful smile in return.

"Go on Ciaran, you know you want to.", she purred, rocking her hips back in acceptance. He nodded, his tip slid along her ass, brushing momentarily against her anus until it finally reached his intended target, pressing easily into her silken folds thanks to her built up arousal.

Ciaran grinned, drawing back, he started to thrust into her at a medium pace, getting a loud moan from Yang as his shaft rubbed along her soft inner walls. Yang let herself be lost in the pleasure of their sex. "Nnngh, Ciaran!", Yang moaned again, her hips unconsciously rocking back in time with his in order to get him as deep inside her as possible.

He could feel his tip brushing against her most sensitive spot, he increased his pace, thrusting faster and harder into her heated passage and getting even louder moans. "Oh Ciaran! I'm going to cum!", one last cry escaped her lips as she felt her orgasm hit, shivering as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Ahhh, here it comes!", he grunted, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. The pressure building up in the base of his shaft, combined with Yang's mind melting heat and the grip of her vagina around him bringing him to his edge. Ciaran let out a roar, his body stiffening a little as he blew his load.

Panting, Ciaran removed his penis from her vagina, a thick stream of cum sipping out as he sat her down the stone floor, "Whoa..." Yang said dreamily, leaning her wet head on his shoulder as he sat next to her, a while the hot water poured down on them.

"I take it that you like it?", Ciaran said, sounding rather proud of himself.

"No, I didn't like it... I loved it!", Yang said with a cheeky grin, before looking rather serious, "Look... This might be a little akward to say now... But I am currently not looking for a boyfriend..."

"That's okay. I don't mind if we stay friends... As long as we can do it again.", Ciaran said with a relaxed smile, something Yang returned, though he still sounded a little disappointed, "By the way, how did you get into our room anyway?"

Quite suddenly, Yang shot up, "Oh, jeez, look at the time! We need to get ready to head for that field trip.", and with that, she grabbed her towel as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Glynda was leading team RWBYS, ARCG, JNPR, and CRDL through a forest forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see.", Glynda said as she turned to the class, "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops, and Jaune grunts carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap.", Glynda continued to instruct the group, holding up a full jar of their objective, "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

"Come on, buddy! Let's go!", Cardin ordered as he dragged Jaune to his team.

Jaune miserably looks up at his own team, Nora and Ren are already walking deeper into the forest's and Pyrrha is staring sadly at him. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows Team CRDL, to the disappointment of Pyrrha before she continues on.

"The fuck has collecting sap has to do with becoming a Huntsman anyway?", Remus asked as they walked deeper into the forest, "Explain it to me Ciaran."

But the white haired young man didn't answer as he kept watching Jaune and Team CRDL walking deeper into the forest.

"Yo, Ciaran, you coming?", Gabriel asked.

Breaking off his staring, he nodded and followed her. "Say Ciaran, can you tell me why I could hear moans and some sort of beast roaring?", Gabriel asked.

"Uhm... No idea... right Yang?", Ciaran said.

"Y-Yeah.", Yang added.

"Why would Yang know...", Ruby asked but Ciaran quickly exchanged the subject.

"So Avaro?", the silver haired young man said to the black haired wolf Faunus, who let out a growl to show he was listening, "You get angry when Velvet didn't stuck up for herself. But what would you say when a Faunus pretended to be human?"

The CEO let out another scoff, "I consider those to be even worse. Instead of being proud of who they are, they are pretending to be something they are not!", Avaro said, Blake unconsciously stroked her black, silk ribbon as quite suddenly overbearing, militaristic music began to play in the background, "We shouldn't be hiding anymore, we have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long!"

"Well, maybe they want to be treated like everyone else, even if it means hiding who they are.", Blake suggested, but this gained a sharp glare from his blue eyes.

"Everything about that would be a lie.", Avaro said sharply, "They are only treating them that way because they don't know they are a Faunus, hiding it from them to avoid being shunned. In the end, it would all be a big lie... Okay am I the only one who is hearing that music?"

The group turned around, looking for the sourch of the sound until they noticed that Remus was holding his Scroll, which was playing the music. "Oh Avaro was giving a speech, so I thought I played some Kiryuu Ga KILL to help the mood.", the red head explained.

"Isn't that the theme of Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill La Kill?", Pyrrha asked, and the former thief gave a nod.

"It does fit with Drayce. With him being a dictator dressed in white.", Weiss agreed.

"Please Schnee. Me and Satsuki are nothing alike.", Avaro said dismissively, as the two glared at each other, "For one my eyebrows are minuscule compared to hers.", at this they all had a laugh.

* * *

A little while later, Ren was kneeling to collect red sap from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while Nora stars eating the contents of the jar in her hands. "Seriously, what does collecting red sap have to do with combating Grimm anyway!?", Remus asked as he collected it from the tree, tossing the jar on the pile.

Avaro was leaning against the three when suddenly his wolfish ears picked something up. Looking up he noticed team CRDL plus Jaune laying on a hill, their heads peaking over the crest. "Cardin, wh-what's going on?", Jaune asked to Cardin who was still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply.

"Payback.", Cardin said darkly, pounds his fist on the ground, not noticing that Avaro had spotted them, as he pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large 'W' written on its sides, "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we are gonna put him to work."

One of Cardin's team mates grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness. "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach that Faunus trash a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp, "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?", Jaune aske.

Cardin leans in close to Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens.

Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at Avaro, but both he and his team where gone. "No.", he told Cardin, much to their surprise, gripping the jar tightly, "I said... NO!" He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap.

The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly, "Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as two of Cardin's team mates grab Jaune's shoulders and pull away, a terrified look in his eyes.

"Why are you protecting some Faunus trash like Avaro Drayce? He is nothing. Just because he has a multi-bilon Lien corporation, a mansion, advanced technology, he thinks...", Cardin said.

"Don't forget his sweet ass.", a voice suggested.

"Yeah and a sweet ass. But that doesn't make him any better than...", Cardin said, his eyes widening as he realized who suggested the comment about Avaro's ass.

The group turned around to find team ARCG standing behind them, ready for combat.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Cardin boy.", Ciaran said, pointing his buster sword at team CRDL, "Blackmailing and attempted humiliation on my friends? Thats a very good way to shorten your life span."

Jaune looked relieved having his friends coming to his help, an enraged Cardin dropped him, and Jaune quickly went to his friends side. "You alright?", Gabriel said and the blonde gave a nod.

"You know who aren't human? People like you!", Avaro said, pointing at Cardin, just as a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back.

THe Ursa leaps forward and stands over the students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate.

It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee. "That's a big Ursa Major!", Gabriel said as Team ARCG stood in front of the rooted cowering Cardin.

"This is an Ursa Major? Looks more like an Ursa Minor.", Avaro said arrogently, as the Ursa Major begans to sniff the air, uninterested in either Team ARCG or Jaune and following its nose to Cardin.

"Do we have to save him? We could just let the Ursa gobble him up.", Remus said dryly.

"How tempting as it is, we are the good guys.", Ciaran said, just as Cardin is attempting to run away from the chasing Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and swipes it claws at him, only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors.

He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin, as Avaro hits the Grimm with an blast of white energy as Ciaran and Gabriel leap up in the air, striking the Ursa from above, sending it crashing along the ground and into a nearby tree.

"Your fighting as well?", Remus said to Jaune, after he Blinked Cardin a safe distance away from the fighting.

"I can't let you four do all the work, now can I?", Jaune said with a weak smile as he and the four stood ready to finish the Grimm off.

The group gave each other a nod, before the four charged forward. Avaro slides under the claw swipe from the Grimm, and with another white energy blast he send the Ursa into the air, where it was held in place by Gabriel's telekinisis as Ciaran delivert six sword strikes and with the seventh he struck it back down to the earth below, throwing one of its blades after him.

With a telekenetic assist from Gabriel, the sword passed through the Grimm pinning it to the ground. It raised its ugly head but found its eyes tabbed by two daggers belonging to Remus, who had Blinked on top of its head.

Gabriel and Jaune, nodded at each other as they charged forward their blades ready, and with two swift strikes, they beheaded the Ursa as Remus blinked off it, appearing next to Avaro.

"Whoa... Messing with us is unhealty!", Ciaran said as he retrieved his sword and placed it back in the main blade, "By the way, you alright Jaune?"

Jaune sheathes his weapon, and gives a nod, before he and Team ARCG turned to Cardin who was still covered in sap. Jaune offers a hand, which Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Don't ever mess with my friends ever again.", Jaune said threateningly as he stares his tormentor dead in the eye, "Got it?".

Cardin looks intimidated and with his order spoken, Team ARCG and Jaune turn before walking away from a frozen Cardin.

As they walked off, Ciaran spoke up, "Jaune, if you asked me, you have earned your place.", he said patting the blonde on the back.

"It was a brave of you standing with us against the Ursa.", Avaro complimented, "Though I wouldn't have been so kind to Winchester."

"That's because your an asshole, Avaro.", Remus said, placing his arms behind his head.

"Remus Torchwick calling someone out for being an asshole is a little hypocritical, wouldn't you say?", Avaro said, much to the amusement of his friend.

* * *

A few days later, Ciaran, Avaro, Remus, Gabriel, Jaune and Ren were walking through the City of Vale, the group were going to get something to eat. "I know you guys are going to like this place. You can get great Ramen for cheap.", Jaune said.

"Me and Avaro went for Ramen the other day, wouldn't it be funny if it was the same one...", Remus said just as the group arrived at the same Ramen Restaurant he, Avaro and Weiss had dined in, "Oh, come on!"

Though it was crowded inside, the group were luckily were able to get in without much waiting. "Alright! We will have six specials!", Jaune ordered, before turning to his friends.

"The special?", Ren asked, as they waited for their food.

"The normal meals are good, but the special?", Avaro said, sounding rather serious, "Pure. Awesome."

"So have you been here before Avaro? I expected you to dine at more... Classy places?", Jaune said.

"Yeah, he dined here with Weiss before.", Remus said before Avaro managed to responded, much to the others surprise.

"Whoa, so you mean White Dragon is a thing?", Gabriel asked his partner.

"Don't listen to Remus, it's nothing like that.", Avaro said, crossing his arm, "She wanted to try ramen, but she didn't want to go alone and me and Remus were going to eat there anyway."

After a few moments, the waiter brings three ramen bowls to them, the fragrant smell rising from the bowls makes Ciaran's stomach growl. "Try it.", Avaro said.

The group take a bite, the distinct taste of the soup blends well with the thick noodles. "It's really quite delicious.", Gabriel said, before taking another bite.

"I second that.", Ren added.

"Ahh, hot hot hot... Man, this is great!", Ciaran said.

"Say when did you eat the special for the first time, Avaro?", Jaune asked as he eats his ramen noisily.

"When I was very little... The cook then made her noodles a little thicker than the current one...", Avaro said, a looked of nostalgic sadness came over his blue eyes, "Still, these aren't half bad."

The six of them eat and chatted for quite some time, until they came to the topic of girls.

"Still... We do have some attractive girls in our class.", Jaune said with a happy smile.

"Stop smirking like that.", Ren told him.

"You know its true, right Avaro? You must notice since a lot of girls seemed to like you.", Jaune said looking over to the wolf Faunus, "Take Velvet for example, in the Diner Hall or in class, she is secretly staring at Avaro when she thinks people aren't looking. I am not making it up, when we were sitting in the library I saw that she was on the same page for 20 full minutes, I counted!"

"I am not interested in Velvet.", Avaro told them simply, as he sat there with his arms crossed, "I am not interested in girls."

"Oh, you play for the other team. That's okay, I have no problem with you being gay.", Ciaran said, getting an angry glare from the Faunus as his leader mistook what he meant by it, "What about you Ren? Something going on between with you and Nora?"

"Nora and I aren't together together.", Ren explained, before he turned to Ciaran, "What about you and Yang? You two seem to be very flirty with each other, such as you calling her lady Yang."

"Yang and I aren't... together together.", Ciaran said simply, "And I call all the girls lady." after that a short silence followed, while Remus looked curious around the table.

"Nobody is interested how its going with my love life?", Remus asked, looking around the table.

"No.", Gabriel said shortly.

"Pff... You guys are pathetic. All I need is three minutes, and I have a girl eating out of the palm of my hand.", Remus said, leaning back in his chair.

"What? Even instant ramen takes five minutes to make.", Ren said, impressed.

"So how about a little contest then.", the blonde said, before standing up suddenly.

"Your on, Jaune!", Remus said, rising from his chair before the two where off.

The remaining four looked on as they ran out of the restaurant. "I doubt it will go well for them.", Ren said.

A silence followed until they realized something, "... Neither paid for their ramen...", Avaro growled.

* * *

After paying for their food, the four stepped out of the restaurant but neither Remus or Jaune were anywhere in sight. The four of them split up to look for their missing friends.

Ciaran was walking around, looking for any sign of the red head or blonde, but not paying attention where he was going. It wasn't long until he accidentally bumped into someone. Reacting quickly, he grabbed a hold of the person's hand before they could hit the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry.", Ciaran said, letting go of the hand as he looked at the person.

The person he had bumped into was a young woman with black hair and bright amber eyes, her fingernails are painted dark red. She is dressed in a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs, a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress.

The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She wears a black short underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She had gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each, on her feet were dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"It's alright, at least your not asking my phone number, like that blonde back there.", the black haired woman said, gesturing over her shoulder, "Though if a handsome man like you asked, I might have given it. My name is Cinder, what do you call yourself, handsome?"

"A pleasure to meet you, lady Cinder. You may call me Ciaran.", the silver haired young man said, as the woman took out a small paper out of her pocket, writing something down and placed it in his hand.

"You sound like a gentleman. I like guys like you, maybe we could hang out sometime. not today. Maybe we can...", Cinder leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Play."

"What will be playing?", Ciaran asked, earning another chuckle from the woman.

"I think it will be easier to show you than to explain. But I have something to do right now, so this isn't the best day... Maybe next time.", she said, as she walked past him, she turned around, a seductive smile on her face, "Call me, I will be waiting.", and with a flirty wink she turned back and walked away.

Looking away from the young woman, he turned to the card in his hand, it had a series of numbers on it, her phone number. "Cinder eh?", Ciaran said, just as he received a call from Gabriel, telling him that he and Ren had found Jaune and Remus.

After a short walk, he found hist friends sitting on a bench waiting for him, both Remus and Jaune were looking down. "I guess you two had no luck?" Ciaran asked, and the two looked even more depressed.

"... I was really off my game today...", Remus muttered, before noticing the piece of paper in his partners hand, "What's that?"

Before he could hide it, Avaro snatched the card out of his hand, "Who is Cinder?", he asked.

"A girl who gave me her phone number.", Ciaran said.

Both Remus and Jaune mouth dropped open, both looking impressed. "Way to go Ciaran! What kind of girl was she like?", Jaune asked, as they began to make their way back to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: No Memory

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses, welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Well Jaune only is lucky with one girl (Pyrrha), and I like the idea that Remus is only lucky with girls if he actually has build a relationship with them (Neo and Ruby for example).**

 **Now it's story time**

* * *

Ciaran was walking out of his dorm room and was about to head to the courtyard to meet the rest of his team to scout out the arrivals from the other kingdoms for the festival.

At the end of the hall, he saw Velvet looking nervous and trying to decide something but she couldn't make up her mind.

"Hey, Velvet.", the silver haired young man said as he approached her, catching her off-guard making her nearly jump in the air from surprise.

"Oh, hi Ciaran... What are you doing here?", the bunny Faunus said.

"Uhm... My dorm is on this floor?", Ciaran pointed out before noticing the manga under the bunny girls arm, "I didn't picked you for a girl who liked manga."

At this Velvet seemed to relax, "What? Oh yes, I love them.", she said with a happy smile, "But I tend to get frustrated when the main character can't ask out the guy she likes, because I can relate to her."

Ciaran gave that a thoughtful nod, "So is there a reason why your here?"

"Oh, uhm... I was wondering if Avaro was in his dorm...", Velvet explained, a slight blush on her face, "But I-I just saw him walk past with Gabriel. So uhm... I will see you later. G-Goodbye...", she then walked off as he waved at her before continuing to the meeting point of his team.

* * *

Ciaran, Avaro, Remus and Gabriel walked through the streets of Vale, which is being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, the team is strolling through it all. A sign is being put up by an elderly Shopkeeper that reads in bright red letters "Welcome To Vale!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"So remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon here?", Remus asked, walking with his arms behind his head.

"Students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, I want to spy on them so we will have the upper hand in the tournament.", Avaro said simply, "You see because I am insanely rich, I can never be too paranoid."

"Are all rich people as weird as you?", Gabriel.

"Not all. Take Schnee for exemple, or her asshole of a father.", Avaro said dryly, "Her sister is kinda hot though, ironically."

"Speaking of Schnee...", Ciaran said, pointing towards down the street, where team RWBY was standing.

Ciaran, Remus and Gabriel walked towards the girls, while Avaro followed after letting out a disgusted noise.

"...How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!", Weiss said, raising her arms.

"Sweet merciful money, you really know how make anything sound boring, don't you Schnee?", Avaro interrupted her.

"I thought I smelled wet dog, and there is Avaro." Weiss shot back.

"Don't you mean, sweet merciful god?", Blake pointed out to the wolf Faunus about his earlier remark.

"Blake, I worship my think, you worship yours.", Avaro said dryly.

"So what are you guys doing here?", Ruby asked.

"Scouting for potential threats for the tournament.", Remus explained.

Weiss ripped her death glare away from Avaro as she let out a disgusted noise, "Of course, that is something a mongrel like Drayce would want to do. I for one, think it is my solemn duty to welcome the visiting students to this fine kingdom, as a representative of Beacon!", Weiss said proudly.

"Didn't you want to spy on them as well?" Yang pointed out, but Weiss said she couldn't prove that.

Letting out a light chuckle, Ciaran turned to see a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad. "What happened here?", he asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.", the officer said before walking over to his partner, "They left all the money again."

"That's terrible.", Yang sighs sadly as team RWBY and the rest of team ARCG walked up to him.

"Who needs that much Dust?", Ruby wondered out loud.

Yang shrug her shoulder's, "I don't know, an army? The White Fang?" she suggested.

"Hmph! The White Fang.", Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?", Blake said suddenly, they turn to look at her.

"There we go... Oh wait, its not Avaro.", Remus said a little surprsied at Blake's sudden reaction.

Weiss looked a little surprised at this, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.", she said back much to the irritation of Blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths.", Blake said crossing her arms, getting serious, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? Please, Blake. They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet.", Avaro said, crossing his arms, "There has to be some sort of believe in that, being misguided isn't an excuse."

"So you look down on your own kind as well, even those who where not as fortunate as you?", Blake said angrily, turning to the taller Faunus.

"You have no idea what I have done or where I came from, Blake.", Avaro said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Uhm Blake? This is Avaro Drayce your talking about. He looks down on everybody.", Gabriel pointed out.

"I do not look down on everybody. For one I have a lot of respect for Ciaran. If I hadn't I wouldn't follow him as our leader.", the CEO pointed out, getting a goofy smile from his team leader, "And for you, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Jaune."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?", Remus asked.

The Faunus thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking his head, "No, can't think of anyone."

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.", Yang said, as the group made their way to the docks.

"Hmm... Yang's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy... Maybe it was him.", Ruby pondered.

"He has a name, you know. Its Roman.", Remus pointed out.

"So what if it was your criminal older brother. That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum.", Weiss said as Blake's growing anger, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Listen snow queen. You have no idea what my brother had to do when we grew up, so shut your pie hole of things you know nothing about!", Remus shouted suddenly, his asy going attitude breaking for the first time since they arrived at Beacon.

Suddenly they heard someone shout and the group rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!", the monkey Faunus said as he looking back at his pursuers before jumping off and hit the dock running away.

"You no-good stowaway!", one of the sailors shouted to him.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught!", the monkey Faunus protested as he use his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana, "I'm a great stowaway!", one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!", one of the cops said, in response the monkey Faunus drops the banana peel on the officer's face, who growls in return.

The monkey Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the officer.

"Well... Avaro, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes...", Ciaran said as they watch the Faunus get farther and farther away.

"Quick! We have to observe him!", Weiss said holding up a finger.

The teams rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the monkey Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view. "No, he got away!", Weiss complained.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up. "Sal-u-ta-tions!", the girl said still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Um... hello.", Ruby said uncertain, "Are you... okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking.", the girl said still laying on the ground.

"Do you... need help getting up?", Gabriel asked extending his hand. The girl thinks for a moment before she grabs his hand and lifts herself up.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!", the girl introduced herself.

"Greetings lady Penny. I'm Ciaran.", he introduced himself as the others followed.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?", Yang asked, but Blake hits her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!", the girl now named Penny said, again, something Weiss pointed out making Penny pause for a moment before saying, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!", Weiss said as they turn around and start walking away.

"Take care, buddy.", Gabriel said, waving his arm.

"You called me... 'buddy'! Am I really your buddy?", Penny asked, much to the brunette's surprise.

"Sure why not, guy?"

For some reason Penny looks overjoyed and laughs, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!", she said gripping Gabriel's hands as his team mate laugh.

"Uhm, I don't talk about cute boys or paint my nails.", he said back.

"No, instead of cute boys, he talks about a certain cute rose.", Avaro pointed out, getting a shove from his brown haired teammate.

"So... Penny, what are you doing in Vale?", Remus asked, she told them she will be fighting in the tournament.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?", Weiss asked and Penny saluted, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Suddenly a loud high pitched laugh was heard from and turning around they saw that it came from Avaro, who seemed to think what Weiss said to be very funny.

"Says the girl wearing a dress.", Blake commented but Weiss insisted she was wearing a combat skirt with her arms crossed, Ruby speeds over to Weiss' side, "Yeah!". Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

"No, Ruby looks like she is ready for battle. You look like you should sit behind a desk anwsering calls.", Avaro said.

The white haired hairess turned to glare at him, her pale face becoming a few shades of red, "You dress like some ripped off OC from a bad fanfiction!", Weiss said.

"Yeah, nice comeback Schnee.", Avaro said dryly, crossing his arms as he rolled his blue eyes, "Very nice comeback."

Suddenly Weiss realized something, "Wait a minute.", she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who?...", Penny asked.

"The filthy monkey Faunus from the boat!", Weiss asked again.

"Why do you keep saying that!?", Blake asked, walking angrily over to Weiss, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.", Weiss said as she releases Penny, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?", motions to objects around her, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake growls and was about to speak up, but Avaro beat her to the punch, "You are a judgmental little girl!", Avaro said, they didn't know if it was the expression in his eyes or something else, but it felt like a strange cold was falling over them, "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be! Not every Faunus is like that! Most are just people like everyone else who wants to be treated normaly!"

With that the CEO left the group standing there, ignroing what they were saying to him.

* * *

An hour later, after everyone went their own way, Ciaran was waiting in their usual Ramen shop, waiting for his date. After a few minutes, the door opened and Cinder came strudding in.

When she noticed him, he waved her over, "Good afternoon, Cinder. Glad you made it.", he said as she walked over to him and sat down opposite of him.

"I have been wanting to come here for a while now. But it's a little embarrassing to show up alone.", Cinder said after a making their order.

"Why?", Ciaran asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Silly Ciaran, a girl shouldn't be eating by herself on, everyone would think I'm letting myself go.", Cinder answered with a amused smile.

"Then why dont you just order takeout?", Ciaran suggested, much to the young woman's amusement.

"How little you know, Ciaran. The meal itself isn't everything, it's the atmosphere that's important as well.", Cinder said, her voice is swelling with pride for some reason, "To tell you the truth, I have wanted to come here since I was a child. My parents were actually pretty strict."

"I am sorry, that sounds horrible...", Cairan said, sounding guininly sad for her.

"What about you, Ciaran? What were your parents like?", the amber eyed woman asked.

The white haired young man went suddenly silent, turning his red eyes away from her, "I... This might sound weird, and I would understand if you wouldn't believe me... But I have no memory of when I was little.", he admitted, "The first thing I remember is waking up in an forest with my sword. But I could fight, and it was then that Professor Ozpin found me, and with my talent he invited me to attend Beacon."

Suddenly Ciaran felt a soft, warm, slender hand grip his own, looking up he found Cinder looking at him, a sympathetic look in her amber eyes. "I believe you. I don't know if you could recover your memories, but I would gladly help you if I can.", she said with a smile before leaning in and whispering in his ear with a hot breath, "And even if we can't, atleast you have me as a friend... Maybe even more."

Ciaran smiled back at her, "I think I would like that.", he said just as the waitress came back with their bowls of ramen.

* * *

Late that evening, Ciaran walked into his dorm room to find the rest of his team and Team RWBY hanging out in it. As usual Avaro and Weiss seemed like they are about to rip each others head off, but that wasn't something out of the ordinary.

What was out of the ordinary was that Blake was also invovled in their usual discussion. Gabriel, Remus, Ruby and Yang were sitting on the couch observing, trying not to get involved.

"Look I like it that you girls hang out here, but why are you always here?", Ciaran whispered as he took a seat next to Yang.

"Have you seen the television you guys have?", the blonde answered before they returned their attention back to the debate.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!", Weiss said, Blake pointing out that that was the problem, "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!", Blake said back, "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me? I'm a victim!", Weiss said back, they stare each other down in silence.

"Yes right. A few terrorist attack your company and you think you know about the ugly side of life, but you don't.", Avaro said, "You've never tasted desperate. You are Weiss Schnee, you have to go a thousand miles to meet someone who doesn't know your name. So don't come to me with your anger, trying to prove something to yourself. The real world is something you will never understand, and people like you always fear what you don't understand."

At this, Weiss looked down to the floor, as she spoke up quietly, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they have been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed.", she looked up, glaring at the other two, "My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I have watched family friends disappear, board members executed, entire train cars full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood.", she bangs her fist against the wall.

Everyone went silent after this, everyone giving the other an uneasy looks as Weiss walks walks back over to Avaro and Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Avaro was about to speak up, but this time Blake spoke up before him, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!", the black haired girl shouted in anger, and another silence drops again.

A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, as Avaro raised an eyebrow at her while Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates and friends.

"I... I...", Blake said before she dashes out the door, leaving her teammates and friends behind, none knew what to say or do.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	8. Chapter 08: Duel On The Docks

**Greetings Huntresses and Huntsman, welcome to another chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, the jerkass does has a point sometimes.**

 **And now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

On monday, after classes had ended, Team ARCG were sitting in their dorm rooms living space along with Ruby, Weiss and Yang. None of them had seen Blake, who had been gone for the entire weekend and today as well.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself.", Weiss said, still angry at the fact that Blake was a member of the White Fang.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates.", Ruby said.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!", Weiss said back.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't.", Ciaran said standing up from his seat by the window overlooking the courtyard, "But she is still our friend who stuck with us through thick and thin and she is still missing."

"I agree with Ciaran. We need to find her!", Yang said.

"Of course you agree with Ciaran, you agree on him with anything.", Weiss protested.

"We don't agree on everything.", Ciaran pointed out, "For one I think the best Star Wars movie is Empire Strikes Back, while Yang over here thinks The Phantom Menace is the best one."

An silence followed as everyone turned to look at the blonde, who didn't looked phased by the sudden attention, "I am not a freak for thinking The Phantom Menace is the best Star Wars movie!", she said trying to defend her opinion.

"No your not... Though it's still very sad...", Remus said from his laying position.

"Alright, let's split into teams of two and look for Blake.", Ruby suggested, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Agreed. Yang and Gabriel you two team up, Weiss and Avaro, and Ruby can go with Remus, because someone needs to watch him.", Ciaran suggested, as he pushes Avaro past Yang, who looked mildly irritated that the white haired young man hadn't chose her to be his team up partner, but then comes to her senses quickly, "Everyone good?"

"Actually, I...", Gabriel started.

"I agree with it.", Ruby said, zooming over next to the still laying former thief.

"But then Ciaran, you will be alone.", Gabriel pointed out, as the wolf Faunus and the heiress stared daggers at each other.

"Don't worry. I knew this girl who is willing to help me out.", the white haired leader said with a playful wink.

"What? You have a secret girlfriend or something?", Remus asked as the group headed for the door to start their search, this remark got an rather sharp look from Yang.

"She is not my girlfriend...", Ciaran said, "Yet." and they headed out of the door, not noticing the look in Yang's eyes.

* * *

After arriving down in the City Of Vale, the students split up and we now find ourselves following Remus and Ruby as the young crimsonette shouted her teammates name. "Blaaaake!", Ruby shouted calling in vain, "Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"So what are you planning to do once you find Blake?", Remus asked, his arms behind his head.

"I want to hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions.", Ruby said as her friend gave a shrug of his shoulder, "So uhm, Remus... You kinda went off against Weiss when she talked about your brother... Can I ask..."

Before she could finish that question, he let out a deep sigh, "We were just two kids out on the street. Roman did what he had to do to survive and protect me.", Remus explained.

"Can I ask what happened to your parents?", Ruby asked.

"My parents were assholes. They would beat a crying child until it would stop crying.", Remus said, sounding rather casual about it all, almost bumping into Penny.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?", Ruby asked.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?", Penny said cheerfully ignoring the question.

"We are looking for our friend Blake.", Remus explained.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl! You guys didn't notice her cat ears?", Penny said, making the other two stare at her, "Don't you worry my friends! I won't rest until we find our mutual friend!" as she pulled the two into a headlock.

* * *

Ciaran had met up with Cinder, the two were walking down an ally way discussing what the young woman had seen.

"You sure this girl you saw with the monkey Faunus is Blake?", Cinder asked.

"The girl you described, sounded exactly as Blake.", Cairan said, "But I don't know who the..."

They had just turned around a corner to see Blake and the blonde monkey Faunus from the other day standing further down the alley. The two hadn't notice the two humans who quietly approached closed until they could clearly hear what they were saying.

"So, what's the plan now?", the monkey Faunus asked, his hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They have never needed that much Dust before.", Blake said contemplating.

"What if they did?" the monkey said as he continues his theory, "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be.", Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.", the monkey explained.

"How huge?", Ciaran asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter.", the monkey continued as the two turned to the two newcomers.

Upon seeing her friend, Blake turned to run but found herself running into Ciaran.

"Blake, please talk to me.", he said, not letting go of her, "We have been worried about you."

"You want to know about me?...", Blake started, breaking free from his hold, "I was once a member of the White Fang."

"You were a member of the White Fang?", Cinder asked surprised, getting the attention from Blake.

"Who is that?", Blake asked.

"My name is Cinder, I am a friend of Ciaran.", she introduced herself, before Blake continued to tell her story to her white haired friend.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, especially after we joined forces to bring a stop to the Dread Knight, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people."

As Blake spoke, she sat down on a nearby crate, "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Neither Ciaran, Cinder nor the monkey Faunus spoke up, just waiting for Blake to finish her story, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

Blake had expected him to yell at her, or be angry at her because of her past, but instead he was giving her a warm smile. "That's very brave and noble of you. Not many could have done that.", he said, still smiling at her, "You are my friend, Blake Belladonna and I am proud to call you that, Faunus or not."

He then turned his attention to the monkey Faunus, "Whats your name by the way?", he asked.

"Sun Wukong, but you can just call me Sun." the monkey Faunus, now named Sun said playfully.

"Call me Ciaran. So you mentioned something about a shipment?", Ciaran asked.

* * *

Not much later, the four were laying on a rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"They have offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they are just sitting there.", Blake muttered as they kept their watch.

"Cool. I stole you some food!", Sun said as he holds out a bunch of the green apples in his arms.

Ciaran, Blake and Cinder gave Sun a questioning look. "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?", Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?", Sun said defensively, but was slightly startled by the angry glare that got him, "Okay, too soon!"

"Are we the only two who haven't got a dark past?", Ciaran whispered to Cinder.

"Aren't you the one with no memories of his past?", Cinder asked with an amused smile.

Suddenly the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Is that them?", Ciaran asked as Blake stares at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"Yes... It's them.", Blake answered.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?", Cinder asked, but Blake stares sadly at the scene.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right.", Blake said as she closes her eyes in despair, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?", the voice belonging to Roman Torchwick said, as the man himself was gesturing widely and coming down the ramp, "We are not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right.", Blake muttered as she had opened her eyes, "The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that.", she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing!?", Sun said alarmed, but Ciaran and Cinder joined her as well.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Torchwick berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!", he said as suddenly Blake appears behind him with her blade at his throat, "What the... Oh, for f...", he rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!", Blake ordered, the White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady.", Torchwick said as the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?", she asked.

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Torchwick laughs, "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I will put an end to your little operation.", Blake ordered, suddenly the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation...", Torchwick said looking up.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Torchwick smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

Avaro and Weiss walked around Vale in silence, neither looked very happy with the others company. "Your a big hypocrite, you know that?", the heiress suddenly said.

"Schnee, does this face look it gives a crap what you think?", Avaro asked, sounding rather irritated, "The only reason I am even putting up with you is because Blake has to answer for her deception."

"You claim that because I come from wealth that I have no idea how the real world works.", Weiss said, completely ignoring what he just said, "Yet what makes you arrogant mongrel think you know how it works when you come from wealth as well."

At this, Avaro let out an angry growl, finally turning his attention to the young Schnee, "You think that do you? Let me ask you something, Schnee. Do you know when my company first started to came to prominence?"

"Of course I do. That was about 5 years ago. Father would constantly be...", Weiss explained before being interrupted.

"That's because Drayce Corp only existed for 5 years.", Avaro coldly told her, but before they could continue an explosion was heard in the distance, and they turn to see smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away, "That can't be good..."

* * *

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Torchwick continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...", Torchwick said approaching slowly his taunt is interrupted when two White Fangs were taken out by an exploding arrow.

Ciaran came from the shadow, taking down another two White Fang soldiers, just overhead another Bullhead opens to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Torchwick and surrounding Ciaran.

"Well, if it isn't one of my little bro's schoolmates!", Torchwick said, "What are you doing here anyway? It's a school night, isn't it past your bed time?" Suddenly Sun dropped a banana peel on Torchwick head before joining Ciaran, standing back to back with him as he took his personal fighting stance.

The White Fang charge at the duo, but the two manages to dodge the blade attacks, with some help from Cinder's marksmanship.

Sun getting some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff.

Ciaran charges forward and swings his blade to the left, slamming two White Fang soldiers aside and quickly kicks another. The White Fang raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

Two men simultaneously opened fire on him, but they were cut down when Cinder shot two arrows in their heads. Giving a thumbs up to his friend, Ciaran rushed forward, deflecting another ranged attack. As he was in striking range, the white haired young man, took another blade from his main blade, swiping at the other ones legs, throwing them off balance.

Using his off-handed weapon deflected a sneak attack from behind, going back and forth from defend himself against incoming attacks to taking the White Fang soldiers out.

Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Torchwick's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, but Ciaran quickly threw his off-handed weapon at Torchwick, pinning his sleeve against a containers at the same time as Cinder pinned his other sleeve.

"Well that was disappointingly easy...", Ciaran muttered as the four stood around the pinned down criminal.

Their attention was caught by two other Bullheads shining their search light down on them. It then unloaded another wave of White Fang soldiers, surrounding them.

"Did you just had to jinx it?", Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow, and a sharp glare to Torchwick.

The four charged forward, deflecting the attacks from the White Fang.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at the reinforcement, each having difficulty deflecting each blow with their weapons. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around the attackers, but one had managed to free Torchwick, who joined the attack, he managed to land a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Torchwick deals with one opponent, both Ciaran and Sun appears right behind Blake, Sun disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Both firing with their weapons, with each rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Torchwick manages to defend himself against every bullet for a while before being hit in the knee, giving him pause long enough for Blake to get a slash in and knock him into the ground.

On his back, Torchwick notices a container hanging by a crane right above the three warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Ciaran slash right through it, with Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, a voice draw his attention.

"Hey!", another voice said.

Turning their attention to a roof, Ruby and Remus stood their overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?", Torchwick said waving, losing interest in Sun, "Do I have you to thank for reuniting me with my little brother?"

"Yeah but this time he is fighting on our side!", Ruby said back, turning with a confident smile to the red head next to her.

"Oh, really?", Torchwick said, turning his attention to his younger sibling, "So Remus tell me, could you fight your brother?"

The way he spoke that last line surprised Ruby a great deal, for a moment Roman Torchwick actually sounded worried and sad, but before the younger Torchwick sibling could responded, Penny suddenly popped up.

"Ruby, Remus, are these people your friends?", Penny asked suddenly.

"Penny, get back!", Ruby said and while her attention is diverted, Torchwick snarls and fires his cane at her, but Remus managed to Blink the young Huntress-in-training out of the way, and as they reappeared on the ground below, Remus found himself laying on top of Ruby.

Torchwick's visible green eye widen for a second when he thought he had caught his little brother in the explosion.

"You alright there, little Red?", Remus asked, noticing a faint blush on Ruby's cheeks. But before she could answer, they saw Penny turn her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward.

"Penny, wait! Stop!", Ruby said as the two got up.

"Don't worry, Ruby.", Penny said with a smile, before turning to glare at Torchwick, "I am combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

The rest observing the spectacle in amazement, "... I need to learn to fight like that.", Ciaran said as the rest of the group regrouped.

"How many swords does your buster sword contains?", Blake asked.

"Seven.", Ciaran explained calmly.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings.

When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting the others watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind them.

Penny aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?", Ruby asked.

"She must employ some dark sorcery.", Remus muttered.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Torchwick grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder...", Torchwick said watching from the safety of his escape. With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, giving his little brother one last look and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, after the police arrived at the docks, Blake looks in the distance as Ruby, Ciaran, Remus, Cinder, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Avaro, Weiss, Gabriel and Yang appear on the scene.

Before Weiss could say anything Ruby quickly started to explain the situation. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute...", but Weiss ignores her and squares off towards Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the...", Blake said calmly looking her down.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we have been searching for you? Do you have any idea how long I had to spend time with my least favorite person on this planet.", Weiss cut her off.

"It definitely wasn't by my personal chose, I assure you Schnee.", Avaro growled, crossing his arms.

"Shut up mongrel. We searched for you for twelve hours. That means I have had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I have decided... I don't care.", Weiss said much to everyone's surprise, "You said you are not one of them anymore, right? I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you will come to your teammates, or at least talk to a friend."

Blake looks at her teammates and friends, before she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding, "Of course.", making Weiss smiles and nod.

The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams, "Oh yeah! Team RWBY is back together!", she waves her arms wildly.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!", Weiss said, pointing accusingly at Sun, who laughs nervously, "And of course I still hate Drayce."

Avaro merely rolled his eyes at her last remark as he walked away, leaving his friends and Schnee behind. He suddenly comes to a stop, looking around the area when he realized something, "Wasn't there supposed to be that ginger from the other day with you guys?"

At this they look around to see that Penny was indeed missing, "Where did she?...", Ruby asked before turning her attention to her sister, who was talking with Ciaran and Cinder.

"So Cinder, your that friend Ciaran mentioned.", Yang said, flinching a little when the black haired young woman locked arms with the white haired youth.

"No, Ciaran is my boyfriend.", Cinder said, pressing his arm between her chest.

"I am!?", Ciaran asked, his eyes widening in surprise before calming down, "Uh, I mean yeah, sure!" as the two walked away, still having their arms locked, none of them noticed the jealous look Yang had in her lilac eyes.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	9. Chapter 09: Food And Cards

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Probably. (Yes, she is.)**

 **Story time.**

* * *

In the Beacon Academy diner hall, Team ARCG are sitting together with team RWBY as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner, "Whatcha doing?", Yang asked.

Blake quickly closes her book, "Nothing. Just going over notes.", Blake muttered as Yang catches a grape in her mouth.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up.

Ruby slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder 'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee' was written, which had been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, 'Best Day Ever Activities', has been written underneath.

Ruby clears her throat, as she gestures to everyone at the table, "Sisters... friends... Weiss.", she started ignoring the 'hey' she got from Weiss, "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good.", Yang whispered to Ciaran, as he evaded another berry which Yang caught in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the eight of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!", Ruby declared.

"Did you steal my binder?", Weiss asked, as she gave her partner an irritated look.

Ruby makes 'peace' signs with both hands before saying, "I am not a crook. Also Remus did it.", ignoring the 'hey' she got from her friend, "Lets start this semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!", Yang added, "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

"On a scale of one to ten... That was Schnee bad.", Avaro said from his seat.

"I agree with Ruby. It's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great.", Ciaran agreed.

"Indeed, which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.", Ruby added.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.", Weiss said.

"Why not both?", Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.", Blake muttered.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend these last few days, together as friends.", Ciaran said, getting an approving nod from Weiss.

"I for one think that...", the heiress was about to add, but was interrupted by a pie landing on her face. Turning around they saw Nora who had threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm, Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Avaro broke out in laughter at seeing Weiss face, until he was hit by a pie of his own. "Death to all.", the wolf Faunus growled.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the cafeteria, Sun and a friend of his are walking together. "I know, we were fighting side by side. He was super fast wielding that big ass sword of his and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome and we completely trashed that Torchwick guy."

"That's a little hard to believe.", his blue haired friend said.

"I know, but it did happened. And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?", Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret, "And not a, 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret', I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it.", the blue haired guy almost whispering, "I got it!"

The two walk pass windows looking into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune splattered against the window. "You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys.", Sun said as they continued to walk, not noticing the chaos happening behind them, "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You are gonna be cool."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are screaming. Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and his blue haired friend, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

Team RWBY and team JNPR are looking up towards a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner, with team ARCG standing on top. Ciaran let out a evil laugh as he and his team stared the others down.

Nora let out a growl "I want to be queen of the castle!", she shouted as Ruby stomps her foot on a table and pointing at team ARCG.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!", Ruby declared as she crushes a carton of milk in her hand, "It will be delicious!" and the rest of Team RWBY raising their fists simultaneously, "Yeah!" and the food fight begins.

"Always the same, and now all this. No more hotdogs. No more bread. No more turkey...", Ciaran said as Gabriel used his telekinesis to lift and launched them at their opponents, "So much faith in their foods, in their drinks. You can fire your fries from the Kitchen of Babel, but you can never strike god!"

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her, Blake grabbed a stick of bread, joining her in deflecting the attack.

Launching the turkeys from her fist, she managed to hit Jaune, but Avaro managed to evade the other turkey. Taking a few seconds to look at her leader, Pyrrha was forced into a blade-lock with Ciaran.

Breaking the lock, Ciaran flipped over Pyrrha, and the two exchanged a flurry of breadplay before Ciaran jumped once again, throwing one of the bread sticks at Pyrra who managed to evade and strike Ciaran just when the young man landed.

Catching the bread stick Ciaran had dropped, Blake threw it at Pyrrha who managed to deflect the attack back at Blake, giving Ruby the space to charge forward, riding a food tray straight at the red head, who manage to intercept but was thrown backwards.

Nora and Ren charged forward, Weiss using a Ketchup bottle to create a slippery surface, making Ren crash into a pile of tables, seats, Nora jumps upwards ripping a beam from the ceiling and smashing it into a watermelon, creating a makeshift hammer.

Ruby tried to tank the hit, but was thrown aside, Weiss taking a swordfish and wielded it like her rapier. After exchanging some foodplay, Nora managed to knocks Weiss into a pillar, the impact was great enough to knock her out.

Using her speed Ruby managed to catch her, holding the heiress in her arms while the pillar collapses around them. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!", Ruby said cradling Weiss.

Wielding turkeys around their hands, Avaro and Yang ducked it out. At the same time, their fist connected with the others face, sending the wolf Faunus into a wall as the blonde was send crashing through the roof.

Blake took a string of sausages, whipping it at Nora, sending her crashing into a soda dispenser, cans of soda rolling out of it. Quickly recovering, Nora started to bomb Blake with the cans, which she managed to evade.

Pyrrha using her Polarity Semblance, lifting an entire wave of soda cans at Blake, managing to take her out of the fight. Looking around, Pyrrha noticed that something else was attempting to take control of the cans.

It was at this moment that Gabriel and Pyrrha started to launch wave of cans at the other

Blinking forward, Remus engaged Pyrrha in a battle, he Blinked once again to evade Pyrrha's initial attack and her subsequent jab.

After a quick flurry of bread on leeks work, Pyrrha tried to strike at Remus legs, but he overleapt the attack and flourished his leeks to drive Pyrrha back as he landed, throwing a soda can against Remus, sending him back a little.

Gabriel quickly seized the offensive, the precision his attacks wearing away at Pyrrha's defense. Taking up a second breadstick, began to unleash of flurry of broad attacks, briefly taking Pyrrha off her guard. Gabriel was able to recover his guard and drive Pyrrha back, she was forced to revert to her standard stance when Gabriel masterfully disarmed her, flicking the breadstick out of her hand and breaking it in two in mid air.

The two engaged in a flurry of breadplay, seemingly equally matched. "Man, your awesome, miss Nikos.", Gabriel said, blade-locking with the red head.

"Your pretty awesome yourself.", Pyrrha complimented as suddenly Ruby charged past them, creating a vacuum pulling all the debris along with her, slamming team ARCG and Team JNPR against the cracked wall before getting out of the way, the cracked wall and the teams getting painted by with soda and food.

Team ARCG and Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

"I love these guys.", Sun said to his friend, who is drenched with soda and not pleased at all.

The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling, before she proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room. "Children, please.", the teacher said adjusting her glasses, "Do not play with your food."

"Sure aunty!", Gabriel said with a wave of his hand as Nora burps aloud, making Team ARCG, RWBY and JNPR try and fail to compose themselves.

"Just like old times, right Gabriel?", Ruby asked.

"Yeah... Wait, what happened to Yang?", the brunette pointed out until a screaming Yang crashes from the ceiling straight on top of Ciaran.

Glynda grumbles before Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder, "Let it go."

The blonde professor sighs, "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world.", she said.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children.", Ozpin said, looking over the teams who are laughing together, "So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

* * *

Later that day, after cleaning themselves up and switching to their regular clothing, we now find ourselves in Beacon Academy's library, Ren and Pyrrha are studying, while Nora is drooling as she sleeps. "Oh. Have pancakes.", she snores in her sleep.

Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook, while Team RWBY are playing Remnant: The Trading Card Game.

Ruby has been contemplating her next move for a while now. "Hmmmmm... All right... All right!", she said pointing to her sister, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!", Yang declared thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!", Ruby said as she slaps her card down on the table, Yang feigns a look of shock, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!", she makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

"You fiend!", Yang feigning indigence as she points at Ruby, she gives a look of surprise as Yang laughs arrogantly, "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" she raises a card and shows it, Ruby is visibly disturbed, "Giant Nevermore!"

She slams the card down on the table, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces.", Avaro noted, not looking up from his book, getting a surprised look from the others save Yang, who merely got a cocky smirk.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take.", she turns her head at her sister, who two glare at each other.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn.", Ruby said after Yang finished her turn.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on.", Weiss said looking at her cards.

Letting out a growl, Avaro stood up from his seat and towards Weiss, "Aren't you cute when you pretend to use that gray matter in your skull? You are using a Vacuo Leader which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus. You really are useless aren't you Schnee?"

"You sound even stupider than usual, mongrel." Weiss said, but Avaro ignored her and looked over the cards in her hand.

"You got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Pretty common... Resourceful Raider? That's pretty good, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet and put it in your hand.", Avaro explained, sounding rather enthusiastic for a change, though Weiss still didn't understood, "And since Vacuo forces have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable Yang's forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom."

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war.", Yang said, wiggling her finger at her, "Or your part in this betrayal, Drayce."

Leaning over to the rest of his team, Gabriel whispered, "It almost sounds like Avaro is having fun..."

"I know, its creepy...", Remus added, "We sure he isn't replaced with a robot or something?"

"No, we would know. The robot would be able to express emotions.", Ciaran added.

"And that means?...", Weiss asked, looking up at the Faunus.

"Play your cards right and you will have victory in three moves.", Avaro said.

Weiss stands up, "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes, weep as they take your children from your very arms and watch as they rape your wives!", she let out an overjoyed psychotic laughter.

"... I think Avaro is rubbing off on her.", Ruby muttered amused before turning to the CEO, "But I didn't knew you played Remnant TCG as well. Maybe we can play it together sometimes."

"Please, Ruby. I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire.", Avaro said, crossing his arms until he noticed a particular card in Ruby's hand.

Upon noticing it, Ruby proudly showed it to him, "Oh, I see you noticed my favorite card. This is the 'Azure-Eyes Alabaster Dragon'. There are only..."

But she was interrupted when Avaro suddenly shouted, "Azure-Eyes Alabaster Dragon!?... But how... Ruby, you wait right here... I will be back.", Avaro said before quickly walking away, nearly running over Jaune as he approached the table.

"Hey! Can I play?", he asked but Ruby informed him that they already had 4 people.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.", Weiss said smugly.

"Uhh, you attacked your own fleet 2 turns ago.", Gabriel pointed out, with his white haired friend making an annoyed sound.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!", Jaune said back.

"Well, Avaro isn't here so I will substitute for him.", Ciaran said, clearing his throat before doing a imitation of his friend, "By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!", Jaune added, almost terrified how accurate it sounded. Just as Sun and his other friends walk over to them.

"Sup losers.", Sun said holding his fingers in a 'peace' sign.

"Hey, monkey boy!", Ciaran said back with a smile.

"Ciaran, Remus, Gabriel, Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen.", Sun started annoying Weiss, "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?", his blue haired friend pointed out.

Ren throwing his arms up, "Thank you!", he said as Nora suddenly popped her head up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd.", Sun said much to the guy's annoyance.

"It's 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you.", he corrected him shaking a finger at Sun, "My name is Neptune."

"Seriously? Neptune?... Isn't that some form of child abuse?", Remus asked, hanging back in his chair just as Avaro came back carrying a steel briefcase.

Not even bothering to say hallo to the newcomers, he slammed the briefcase on the table, opening it and turning it around to show Ruby the contents. "Listen, Ruby. Give me your Azure-Eyes and I trade you all of these.", he said showing the briefcase to be full of rare cards.

"Is he insane?", Neptune asked the others, looking over the rare contents of the briefcase.

"Uhm... No thanks, Avaro.", Ruby said with a smile.

"Is she insane!?", Neptune asked.

"Neither are all there to be honest.", Gabriel told him, leaning his head on his hand.

"Fine, if your not trading it, maybe your willing to sell it.", Avaro said, "Name your price, I can pay you any amount you want."

"Avaro, I know you can. But this card means more to me than any amount you can offer.", Ruby said, looking fondly at the piece of cardboard, "Not because of its power, or how rare it is. But it was the favorite card of my mom."

At hear this explanation, Avaro's scowl soften considerably, _"I would do anything to have that card... Anything..."_ , he thought before closing his briefcase and turning around, "Welp, see you guys later." and with that he walked off.

"Man, that Drayce needs to get laid.", Sun said, getting the attention from everyone.

"Why?", Ciaran asked.

"I... Don't know.", Sun said.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Children's Card Game

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear you liked it. Well he always regret it when he has to spend time with Weiss. Avaro might be a jerk but he isn't a thief.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Gabriel woke up from his peaceful slumber, when he heard a knock on the door leading to Team ARCG's dorm room. Letting out a yawn, he rubbed his brown hair as he stepped out of his bed. "Can we ever have a quite morning here?", he said letting out a yawn as the person continued to knock.

Opening the door he found Weiss barging into the room looking very angry. "Where is the mongrel?", she demanded to know.

"Mongrel... Oh, Avaro is in his room. He just stepped out of the...", Gabriel tried to explain but Weiss already stormed off, as Ruby walked through the still open door as well.

"Morning, Gabriel.", Ruby said as the two walked after Weiss, who without knocking barged into Avaro's room. Revealing the Faunus to have just stepped out of the shower and was only standing in his room with a white towel around his waist.

"I thought I heard an obnoxious child. What do you want Schnee?", Avaro asked before turning to Ruby, "My eyes are up here.", the crimsonette had been staring at his toned body before he turned back to Weiss.

"Don't play dumb. Ruby's trading card is missing and I know you stole it!", Weiss said accusingly.

"I don't know what your talking about.", Avaro said, crossing his arms in front of him as Weiss walked up to him, staring up at him with an aggressive stance.

"We all saw how bad you wanted it, and I wouldn't put it past you to just steal it when Ruby wasn't willing to sell it.", Weiss said wagging her finger at him.

"Maybe she just lost it.", Avaro said, sending a hateful glare at Weiss, "Now I suggest you leave my room. I have a business to attend to. Unless you wish to see me naked, Schnee."

"In your dreams! I will prove that you stole it!, Drayce", Weiss shouted before storming out, and he closed the door behind her, leaving Ruby and Gabriel standing there.

"Do you think Avaro could have stolen my card?", Ruby asked her childhood friend.

But he immediately shook his head, "No. Avaro might be a jerk, but he is no thief."

The two walked back to the living room to find Ciaran, a proud looking Jaune and a silent Ren walked in. "I did it! I have passed the exam and got my motorcycle license!", the blonde said proudly showing them his licences between his fingers, Ren showing his own along side.

"You guys didn't have yours?", Yang asked, barging in as well, "Where have you been, Ciaran?"

"Oh, I just came back from a short walk.", Ciaran said.

"...That walk took you all night? I hadn't seen you return...", Gabriel pointed out.

"Alright fine! I was out in the town with Cinder.", Ciaran admitted.

Suddenly Jaune spoke up again, "How about Team ARCG, Team JNPR and Team RWBY team up and go to the beach together!", he said, "Well with nice weather like this, you think of the beach, and vice versa."

"It does sound like fun... As long as Avaro and Weiss don't tear each others heads off.", Gabriel said, rubbing his chin.

"Then its settled! I will call the others. This is going to be great!", Jaune said, "Oh and maybe we could dump Avaro and Weiss on a deserted island."

"That could work.", Yang said playfully, "We would either find to heavily mangled corpses or we will find them in a compromising position."

"What does that mean?", Ciaran asked surprised, looking at his friends, "Jaune what does your fellow blonde mean by that?"

"I will tell you when your older, Ciaran.", Jaune said dryly, not sure if he was kidding or not.

* * *

A little later, Ruby was dragging Remus through the streets of the City Of Vale, having dragged him along to buy a new swim suit.

"Why are you dragging me along? Couldn't you have taken Gabriel with you?", Remus asked annoyed, having the smaller girl pulling his arm once again and getting weird looks and smiles from the people around him.

"It would be weird for me to take Gabby. I know him since him, me and Yang were kids. He is like a brother to me.", Ruby said with a happy smile.

"You are just a kid.", Remus muttered, but Ruby chose to ignore him.

"We don't have to go to the clothing store right away. Is there a store you want to go to?...", Ruby began but they suddenly stopped talking when they heard a small young boy cry. Upon seeing the kid, Remus wrestled his arm lose from her grip, before walked over to the small boy.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you lost?", Remus asked, getting down on his knees, getting to the young child's eye level.

"M-Mommy told me to wait here...", the boy sobbed, "and... and... she gave me money... B-But, she's not coming..."

"Hey, don't cry... See, you are okay, I will stay here with you, alright?", Remus said gently, rubbing the child's shoulder.

Remus reaction was greatly surprising Ruby, the tone he spoke to the small boy was unlike his usual harsh and snarky tone, his tone was quite gentle and soft. "Maybe we can take him to the police station. They will know what to do.", Ruby suggested, taking pity on the small boy.

Remus nodded, before turning back to to the boy, "Yeah, they will find your mom, so don't worry, little buddy. Come on, follow me.", he said, gently taking the boys hand and the three walked to the nearby police station.

* * *

Not long after Remus and Ruby were walking back to Beacon Academy after they had purchased Ruby's new crimson red bathing suit.

"I'm glad he was able to contact his parents. What a relief.", Ruby said, a little surprised at the scowl his friend was having on her face.

"...What were they thinking, leaving that poor kid all alone!? It makes me so angry.", Remus said, clenching his fist, but before Ruby could inquire, they noticed a crowd of students standing around.

"What's going on over there.", Ruby said as the two fought their way towards the center to find Avaro standing across from Cardin.

"Is Avaro going to kick Winchester's ass?", Remus asked, noticing Velvet standing a few feet away, "Yo, Velvet, what's going on?"

"It appears that Winchester has an expensive trading card, and Avaro challenged him to a duel for it. If Winchester wins, he get to ask any amount of money for it, but if Avaro wins he gets it for free.", Velvet explained.

Avaro snapped his finger, "Soroi, bring me the briefcase.", he said to an elder man in a black butler suit.

"Here you are, young master.", the man named Soroi said, opening it to reveal a silver device and a deck of Remnant: TCG cards. Taking the device, Avaro pushed a small button, throwing it in the air as the device unfolded to become a table with a black surface with different card slots, a single table leg unfolding to keep it standing.

"Are you ready for this, Winchester?", Avaro said, handing his deck to his opponent so the two could shuffle the others deck

"I am going to wipe the floor with you, Drayce.", Winchester said as he each of them finished shuffling the others deck.

"Maybe. But this game is going to be a little different.", Avaro said, placing their decks in the zone's meant for their stack of cards, the field lit up for a second, as two small cities surrounded by large walls on either side.

"Really? How so?", Winchester asked as the two drew their hand.

"Let's just say, it will be much more interesting.", Avaro said with a devious smirk, "Why don't you go first."

Winchester smirked as he drew a card, "I call my Beowolf with 1000 Power.", as he placed it on the table. For a second the spot on the table where the card was placed glowed and in a swirl of white stardust, a life size Beowolf, in all its black and white spikes glory, appeared behind Winchester.

"Holy shit... r-real monsters!", Winchester Managed to get out, shaking in his boots.

"I told you this game would be a little different.", Avaro said, seemingly enjoying the reaction his opponent was having as the crowd looked surprised as well, "Actually it's just a super advanced hologram, created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game."

"You got to be fucking kidding me.", he heard the voice of Weiss saying behind him, "Who would waste all their money on something like that?"

"A guys who is going to take what Winchester has stolen. That's who!", Avaro said, drawing a card, "And I will start with the magic card 'Shadow Shroud'. I call a name of a card, and if you posses it in your hand or deck, you send it to the graveyard."

Pointing at Winchester, Avaro declared, "I say the 'Azure-Eyes Alabaster Dragon'!"

"He is insane. There are only four Azure-Eyes in all of Remnant, there is no way...", Weiss said, standing next to Ruby, Remus and Velvet, but she was cut short when Winchester's deck glowed and indeed the 'Azure-Eyes Alabaster Dragon' was discarded from his deck.

"Just as predicted. Next I call 'Pyukumuku' with 300 Power to the field, as long as one card face down." Avaro declared as in a swirl of white stardust, a small dark green sea-cucumber like creature was called to the ground, much to the humor of Winchester and his friends.

"I start my turn with calling a Death Stalker with 1500 Power to the field.", Winchester said, "Now prepare to have your forces and your kingdom annihilate", the Beowolf lunged forward, crushing the much smaller creature beneath its claw.

"That's what you get for leaving the fate of your entire kingdom to a freaking sea cucumber.", Winchester laughed, which quickly turned into a surprise when all his monsters disintegrated.

"While my 'Pyukumuku' isn't very powerful in terms of brute force, it makes up for its lack of offence with a powerful ability. When you destroyed my 'Pyukumuku', you activated it, killing all monsters with 1000 or more power on your side, hand or deck.", Avaro said with an devilish smirk, as the holograms depicted the destruction of 69% of Winchesters deck by card of glowing light shattering into pieces, knowing he had has good as won.

"Before you end your turn, I activate my face-down card, 'Call of the Four Maidens'. It allows me to resurrect a monster on my side of the field. And I chose the 'Azure-Eyes' in your graveyard!"

A swirl of white smoke rose from Winchester's graveyard, before forming into a majestic white dragon with pearly scales and with beautiful azure colored eyes.

"It seems your deck is just like your fighting style. You only use brute force and lack foresight. And now my dragon will annihilate your capital and your kingdom will.", Avaro said gesturing to Winchester, ignoring his pleading as the dragon opened its mouth and fired a stream of white energy, leaving Winchester's city in ruin.

"This card truly is as powerful as the legends foretold.", Avaro thought as he picked up his prize, holding the card he had been looking for for so long between his fingers, "Now take your pathetic deck and get out of my sight. And don't let me ever hear you stealing someone's prized possessions.", he ordered Winchester and his friends.

With a press of a button, the table folded back into its smaller device state and placing it back in the suitcase along with his deck, expect for the Azure-Eyes.

"That was amazing! The monster's almost seemed real.", Ruby said running over to their wolf Faunus friend. But she was shut up when suddenly, Avaro threw the card at Ruby, who caught it.

"This is your card Ruby. After I returned from the library, Winchester came to me and told me he could secure a Azure-Eyes.", Avaro said plainly, but before she could ask he continued to talk, "At first I laughed it off but then he showed it to me. I told him to meet me the following day. When I got back to my room, I had asked my butler, Soroi to research where the other three could be. Let's just say Cardin Winchester wasn't listed among them."

"Then when Schnee stormed into my room, quite rudely I might add, accusing me of stealing the card, I knew where Winchester had taken the card from you. So I used this test to win it back and test out my new hologram system."

After he was done explaining, Ruby was very grateful but still looked troubled, "But you won it back... I think you should hold on to it until I can win...", she began but he rudely interrupted her.

"The card belongs to you, Ruby. It should be in your deck, otherwise you would stand much of a chance against me.", Avaro said with an smirk.

"Thank you, Avaro. I owe you one.", Ruby said, truly grateful for the help the rude boy had shown her.

"You know Ruby, you and I aren't that different except that I am a Faunus, stupidly rich, a teen genius, CEO of my own company among other things. We both highly value a card not because they are rare or powerful. But because a mother gave them to us.", Avaro said before walking off with his butler.

"He is so cool...", Velvet muttered with a blush, none of the group noticed that Weiss was looking to the ground, a bad feeling swirling in her gut.

"Wait... His butler is named Soroi?... are we certain he isn't a genderbend Satsuki Kiryuin?", Remus asked, leading to a groan from everyone else as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Now this might be a bit spoilery but for the pairings... I was thinking of CiaranXCinder or Yang, AvaroXWeiss or Velvet, I have nothing yet for Gabriel and RemusXRuby. Let me know what you guys thinks.**

 **Anyways, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Beach Time

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: He probably took it when Ruby forgot her deck box in the library or something. I was debating with either calling him Soroi or Alfred, but I went with Soroi because... I don't know, I just like Satsuki...**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

After gathering the things needed to go to the beach, all of Team ARCG except Avaro were walking to the parking lot where Team JNRP and Team RWBY were already waiting for them.

"On who are we waiting?", Yang asked as Team ARCG prepared their motorcycle.

"Oh, we are just waiting for Cinder.", Ciaran said cheerfully, much to Yang's annoyance.

"Hey, where is Drayce.", Weiss asked his team mates.

"He would be later. Why do you ask?", Gabriel asked.

"Oh, no reason...", Weiss trailed off as she and Blake went ahead and began to mount their motorcycles.

Yang gave a huff when she saw Cinder arrive, taking a seat behind Ciaran, who gained a slight blush on his cheeks when he felt her breast rub against his back.

Just as Remus mounted his own red sport bike, he noticed a certain look Ruby's face, "What's wrong Little Red?", he asked, as he placed his helmet on.

"I... Don't have a motorcycle license...", she muttered, rubbing the back of her head, but then a helmet was thrown at her, which she quickly catch.

"You can ride with me.", Remus offered, getting a smile from the shorter girl, who accepted it with a grin as she placed her helmet on and climbed on back and they were off.

"Is the beach really this way? We have been on the rode for a while.", Pyrrha asked as they drove along the road.

"Avaro gave us coordinates to a better beach than we were planning on going originally.", Gabriel said, pulling up to the red head.

"I am positive we are close to the beach!", Nora said, pulling up next to her teammate, "Can't you smell the ocean!?"

"You can trust her on that Pyrrha. She has the nose of a beast.", Ren said, getting a pouting look from Nora.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Nora shouted offended.

And indeed it wasn't long before the sparkling clear water of the ocean came into view. "Whoa, pretty.", the voice of Ruby came from behind Remus.

Looking into his mirror, he spotted Sun driving a motorcycle with Neptune riding on the back, coming really fast towards before passing them. "Why didn't you tell us about going to the beach!?", Sun said, pulling up to the front.

"Because its suppose to be for Team ARCG, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.", Gabriel explained, but before they could say more, a dragon shaped shadow fall over them.

"Crap is it a dragon Grimm?", Ciaran asked, but instead of a dragon shaped Grimm, it seemed to be a jet plane shaped like a dragon.

When it flew right next to the road, the group saw that the jet was being piloted by Avaro, "See you at the beach! Losers!" the wolf Faunus said through the speakers, giving them a mock salute before flying past them.

"Oh hell no!", Sun shouted, a terrified looking Neptune holding on for dear life as he speed up.

"No one is going to beat me to the beach. Hang on Cinder!", Ciaran shouted as he revved up his motorcycle, speeding past their friends, quickly catching up to Sun and Neptune and speeding past them.

Ruby yelped from the sudden increase of speed as Remus joined into the race as well, instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. It was really thrilling speeding so fast on a motorcycle, though everyone save for Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren and Blake easily went over the speed limit, and both Ruby and Cinder almost were thrown off.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, they stopped at the drive in of a large mansion, with access to a large privet beach. Ciaran and Cinder narrowly beating Sun and Neptune there, but unfortunately, they could see Avaro leaning against his jet reading a book.

"You guys are finally here. I am almost done reading this.", the wolf Faunus said smugly, closing the book.

"I will get you next time, Avaro!", Sun said with a cheerful smile as Neptune jumped off and quickly went over to a nearby bush to empty his stomach.

"The chance of that happening is about the same as the difference between your wealth and mine. Which is a lot.", Avaro said smugly.

"Okay, where did you get a freaking dragon shaped jet?", Ciaran asked impressed as the rest of the group arrived.

"Using my technical skills, I designed the perfect jet plane. Then I got bored with that, so I designed this expensive toy instead.", Avaro explained.

"And I almost thought you weren't a complete deluded ego-maniac.", Weiss said, carrying her back with beach supplies on her shoulder.

"Yeah, the head doubles as a storage compartment.", Avaro said, ignoring what the heiress said as he opened said compartment and a bag with his own beach supplies came out, "How useless is that? I am literately flying around inside an action figure!"

"So, is this the right place?", Jaune asked as they followed towards the front door, which opened revealing Soroi, Avaro's butler.

"Welcome master Avaro and the young master's friends. Welcome to Avaro's humble abode.", the butler said as he led them in.

"Soroi is kidding of course. Its actually worth more than any of you will ever make.", Avaro said, before turning to Weiss, who had opened her mouth to respond, "Especially you, Schnee. We won't be here long, but make yourself at home."

"Sweet! This is gonna rock!", Sun shouted, just as they arrived in the large living room, over seeing the large blue ocean, "Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!"

"What, already? I mean, sure, but let me get changed first!", Neptune said.

"Then, I'll see ya there. I'm not gonna waste a single minute!", Sun said, throwing of his shirt and shoes before running off.

* * *

A little while later, the guys were leaving the changing rooms, Ciaran was dressed in his black swimming trunks with a white floral pattern, Avaro wearing a simple white swimming trunks with a dragon pattern, Remus was wearing a red version with a tribal design, Gabriel a light blue one.

"So what should we do?", Gabriel asked, "Anyone up for a game of beach volley ball?"

"You must be joking... We come all the way to the beach and you're gonna play some game?", Sun asked.

"What's wrong with that? You got a better idea?", Gabriel shot back.

"Damn right, I do! I've got the perfect activity!", Sun said excitedly, just as Yang arrived, "Say hello to contestant No. 1, Yang Xiao Long! As you can see, she's chosen a bold design, quite expected! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!"

Weiss entered, wearing her white designer bathing suit, "Is that umbrella taken?"

"Next up is Contestant No. 2, Weiss Schnee!...", Sun announced.

"Wow, Weiss, I had no idea you were so...", Neptune said with a slight blush, "I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

"Very smooth.", Avaro said dryly, getting an amused look from his teammates as the rest of the girls entered.

"Wow... Cinder, you're beautiful...", Pyrrha complimented the dark haired girl, who was dressed in a crimson red bikini top and bottom.

"Yeah, your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?", Ruby asked surprised.

"No, not yet.", Cinder said, sounding rather smug with herself.

"Dude, that girl is going out with you? Please teach me your secret!", Sun whispered to Ciaran.

"What are you guys out here? You should be in the water!", Pyrrha said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I think they were waiting for us.", Nora asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey Ciaran, were you checking me out?", Cinder asked, while looking over his muscular chest with a sly smile, much to Yang's annoyance.

"Uhm, shouldn't we get into the water?", Ruby asked.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Cinder all win the Ladies Of Summer competition!", Sun shouted happily, raising his arms, "I am surrounded by such beautiful mermaids!"

"I am surprised they can get this worked up over just some swimsuits...", Avaro said as Remus leaned over to him.

"So... Which one's your type?", the red head asked.

"I'm not interested.", Avaro said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, like I believe that. I bet it is a certain white haired heiress.", Remus said with a smirk, "Man, this is great! I'm in heaven! How 'bout a swim!?"

* * *

A little later as everyone was enjoying their time at the beach, Ruby was sitting on her towel, writing in her journal as she watched everyone else enjoying themselves. Her silver eyes then fell on Remus playing a game of volley ball with Yang against Ciaran and Cinder.

As Ruby watched the red haired, her hand started to move unconsciously write about him too.

 _'He is mean at times but besides that when you get to know him he is actually nice person to be around. Maybe he is a criminal like his brother but I think he can change and I'm going to help him. He is also kinda handsome with his red hair and green eyes.'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked back at what she had written, her cheeks turned red as she tried to erase it, but was stopped when Gabriel spoke up. "What are you writing?", he asked, standing over her with two strawberry ice creams, but before Ruby take the letter away, Gabriel used his Semblance to steal her journal.

"You have crush on Remus?", Gabriel said surprised, handing the book back and her a ice cream, "I mean it's your first crush but a criminal like him?", a bit of protectiveness and jealousy in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the nearby woods, Weiss had convinced Avaro to take a walk with her. Weiss was now wearing a white summer dress over her swimming suit as well as a pair of gray sandals.

Avaro simply had simply put on a simple black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of white sneaker.

"Is there a reason you dragged me away from my game of volley ball with Ruby, Blake and Sun?", the wolf Faunus said as they tracked through the forest, instead of an answer, he a scream was heard.

Turning around, he noticed Weiss had disappeared from right beside him, instead he found a rather large hole which he hadn't noticed before.

Sliding down the hole himself, he saw that it led to cavern which should lead to the beach. Looking around, he saw Weiss huffing around, her once pure white dress now sported dust and dirt from landing on the ground.

"Great, now I have to spend even more time with you.", Avaro said, startling the heiress of his rival family.

"Avaro? Is that you?", Weiss asked.

"No. This is obviously a Grimm disguising himself as Avaro Drayce.", the CEO said sarcastically, with a roll of his eye.

"Your not funny. How are we gonna find our way out of here!?", Weiss demanded.

"Leave that to me.", Avaro said, sniffed the air deeply, "I can smell fresh air in this direction. If we go that way, we should arrive back at the beach."

"How do you?", Weiss asked, but she was interrupted.

"I am a Faunus remember, our senses are sharper then humans.", Avaro simply explained, walking over to Weiss and lifting her up bridal style.

"H-hey! Put me down!" she shouted, trashing around, he ignored her order and just continued to walk forward, "Hey, are you deaf!? Not to mention blind! It's as black as night down here!"

"Faunus, remember? I can see in the dark, this will make traveling easier for the both of us. So shut your mouth for once.", Avaro ordered. Weiss scoffed, but remained quiet as she had no choice but to lean against his muscular chest.

Weiss was thankful that Avaro was focusing on the path ahead, otherwise he would notice the growing blush on her pure, white face.

* * *

"H-hey, A-Avaro?" Weiss asked after a while.

"What?", he asked.

"The reason I asked you to go on a walk... I... I wanted to apologize for calling you a mutt... and a dog... and a accusing you for stealing Ruby's trading card.", Weiss said.

"Did you bump your head on your way down here, Schnee?", Avaro asked, sounding not very impressed.

"I am trying to be mature! I will admit that I can be a little bit... difficult.", Weiss admitted.

"Only a little?", he asked, getting an insulted growl from Weiss just as they stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight. A few meters away, they saw the rest of the friends enjoying their day.

Placing her back on her feet, Avaro was about to walk away but before he did, he turned around to say one last thing to the Schnee heiress, "Apology accepted... Weiss.", he said. Her heart beat so hard and fast she was afraid that he would be able to hear it. That's the first time he as ever said her name.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Planning For A Night In Town

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, I can see that about Avaro's character, in fact I came up with the idea for Avaro when I was constructing my own Blue-Eyes. Also he is also a little bit like the first version of McGrath I had written.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

At the end of the day in class, Weiss patiently is waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, as Jaune slides up next to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, ya know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?", Jaune said, he turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around, "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Potter And Kent: Chronicles movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome.", he pauses as his words have no effect, "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you are smart and I am, uh... Ya know."

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm. "And then I... Oh.", Professor Port said before straightens his stance as the students start to leave, "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

Jaune watches Weiss as she packs up her Scroll, "Weiss? Did you hear me?", he asked.

The heiress did not even look at Jaune as she walks away, "No, no, no, yes. I already have plans." Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind him, Yang strokes Jaune's hair without even looking, "One day... Maybe... Probably not."

* * *

Weiss was sitting inside the Noodle Shop where she, Avaro and Remus had eaten before, waiting for someone. She had arrived ahead of the original scheduled time and was now sipping her drink, _"Oh, you are so stupid Weiss. Now Avaro is going to think you are a weirdo for getting here ahead of him.",_ she thought.

The door opened in stepped Avaro, holding his briefcase, a surprised look in his eyes as his met the heiress of his rival company. "Weiss, you are here early.", the black haired wolf Faunus said taking a seat across from her and placed an briefcase atop of it, "I have to say I am surprised that you asked me to do this."

"Oh well... I wanted to get better at this game, and who better to ask than the reining world champion. Yes, I looked it up.", Weiss said with a smirk.

"Very smart of you. Well then, throw that starter deck you used away. To improve, you need a strong deck first.", he said opening his briefcase and he slit it towards her, "And for that you need strong card. Pick any of these cards you like and I will show you how to use them."

"What!? You mean, I can pick any card I want? Out of all these?", she asked, looking over the expensive collection of children's trading cards.

"Did I stutter or something? Yes, I want you to pick cards out of these. You can keep them as well.", Avaro said as he leaned back, ordering what he usually had before crossing his arms, "Now hurry up and pick. You need at least forty for your deck."

"Right... Forty... So um... I'll pick... this one... and this one... Oh and that one's pretty! And these.", Weiss muttered as she picked out her cards.

When she was done, Avaro closed the briefcase and set it aside by his feet while she examined all her cards. He noticed that her eyes kept going back to one specific card in her hand.

"What card is that?", he asked, pointing to it.

She smile and show him the card. It was a _'Azure-Eyed Wulf'_ card. Avaro stared at it for a moment before looking up at her. "W-What? He's adorable, just like this card.", Weiss said, showing him another card.

The CEO glanced at the card and sighed, "Weiss, is your whole deck made up of cute cards?" he asked.

"Well how do I know which cards are weak and which are strong?", Weiss asked.

"You look at the card's left bottom and see the amount of Power it has, the higher the number, the stronger the card. But you also need to keep notice of that little text box. Even if they have low Power they might have a powerful ability.", Avaro explained, as he gestured to each part of the card as he told her this.

"Oh, so this guy is powerful then.", Weiss said, showing off a card.

Avaro looked at it and nodded, "It is. It would be wise to keep him handy in your deck.", he tells her with a smirk, "Well, I am pretty sure the rest of your deck is good, so let's get started then."

He takes out his deck of cards and shuffles them in his hands, then doing the same to her cards.

"Alright. Let's duel!"

* * *

Meanwhile over at Cinder's room, Ciaran was laying on his back on his girlfriend's bed, his arms propped behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of the room looking troubled.

"Is something troubling you?"

Upon hearing the voice, he sat up to see that Cinder had just stepped out from the shower, and was now standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but her red towel.

"Oh, Cinder... I was just thinking about something that happened erlier today.", Ciaran said as his girlfriend sat down next to him, "When I was getting a snack in Vale City, I saw a little kid asking his mother for juice even though he already had something to drink... I was just wondering if I was like then when I was little."

Upon confiding in her, he felt two pale arms pull him into an embrace, "I am sure you were just like that.", Cinder said, staring into his red eyes with her own amber eyes, "I am sure your family, maybe someone like a sister, is out there, just waiting for you to come back."

"Thanks Cinder.", Ciaran said with a smile, feeling better thanks to her. He wraps his own arms around Cinder and was about to pull her into a kiss until the door opened and two people walked in.

The first was a thin girl with medium-brown skin and dark red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side.

The other was a pale, well-built young man with silvery-gray eyes, and similar colored hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. Both of them were dressed in black school uniforms.

"I was just saying, would it kill them to make a good burger?", the silver haired boy said, until he noticed Ciaran and a half naked Cinder sitting on the bed.

"You two finally arrived.", Cinder said, pulling up her towel as she stood up and turned to Ciaran, "These two are Emerald and Mercury, my two teammates. Emerald and Mercury, this is Ciaran Aleron, my boyfriend. Say hallo Ciaran."

"Hallo Ciaran.", the white haired young man said with a goofy smile, much to the newcomers amusement.

"I like this guy.", Mercury said with a smirk.

"Thanks. Well I need to get going.", Ciaran said, standing up and placing a kiss on Cinder's cheek and as he opened the door, he turned to say to them, "Welcome to Beacon, by the way." before exiting.

* * *

"I will never get the hang of this game.", Weiss complained as she was walking with Avaro, having lost every single game against him.

"If I am the one teaching you, then you should have this game down by next weekend.", Avaro said, the tone of his voice was full of confidants, like how it always was unless he sounded annoyed.

"I admit... This card game is much harder than how you and Yang make it look.", Weiss complained, "How can you be so sure that I will have it down by next weekend?"

"Because I am Avaro Drayce.", Avaro said as they turned around a corner to see Ciaran knocking on the door of Team RWBY's dorm room.

Upon seeing his friends walking up to him, the white haired young man waved, "Oh hi, Avaro and Weiss!"

"Ciaran, you do know our dorm room is next door right?", Avaro asked, shaking his head, "Did you lock yourself out again?"

"No I didn't!", Ciaran said unsure, feeling around his upper body until he felt his Scroll in his pocket, "See?", he proudly showed it.

"Okay, then why are you knocking on our dorm room?", Weiss asked.

"Oh, Yang has forgotten her boots at our dorm. I know their Yang's because I don't remember buying them, Remus and Gabriel wear sneakers and they don't go with Avaro's long womanly legs.", Ciaran explained, his teammate let out an irritated growl as Weiss opened the door to her dorm room, finding Ruby, Blake and Yang standing there in new clothing.

Ruby is dressed in a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit.

Blake wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves, her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

Yang wears a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"I don't want to know.", Avaro muttered dryly as Weiss closed the door behind them.

"Where have you been?", Blake asked, she approaching her bunk as she tightens her wraps.

"N-No where... I-I go change now.", Weiss said quickly, taking an outfit from her dresser and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Sooooo... Are you girls going to do something dangerous and illegal?", Ciaran asked, "Because if so, I want in!"

"Today's the day! The investigation begins!", Ruby said as she happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously.", Weiss said sarcastically as she stepped out of the bathroom, now wearing a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

"Hey, we have got a plan. That's... moderately serious.", Yang admitted, before noticing that Ciaran was texting someone, "Are you texting your girlfriend again?"

"Oh no. I am telling Remus and Gabriel that we as a team are going to do something dangerous and illegal this evening.", he said putting his Scroll in his pocket after finishing his messege, "Also you forgot your boots in our dorm room."

"Do we have to? We might already have plans...", Avaro began.

"Yes, you have to. I am your team leader and this is an order.", Ciaran said with a smile, much to the annoyance of his Faunus friend, "So can you fill us in on the plan? Are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team.", Blake said stepping forward, "Look, Ciaran, I know you want to help. But we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"That's unfortunate for you, Blake. Because we already are involved.", Ciaran said, "And now that I know you guys are going to do something dangerous and illegal, I won't be able to sleep soundly tonight!"

* * *

Some time later, after Remus and Gabriel had arrived, Ruby was done explaining the situation and told them the plans, "Right! Everyone remember their roles?"

"Right. Weiss and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies.", Gabriel responded as he leaned against the wall with his crossed arms.

"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.", Weiss said, relaying her orders.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If me and Avaro can get in, we can hopefully find out what they are planning.", Blake said, getting a nod from the Faunus CEO.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard... Right Ciaran?", Yang said, and Ciaran gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! We will meet up tonight near me and Remus to go over what we found.", Ruby said pumping her fist.

"Let's do this!", Ciaran said, as they placed their right hands on each other.

"Yeah!", the voice of Sun said.

Turning to the side they saw the monkey Faunus smiling as he hangs upside-down by his tail in the open window. "Sun? How did you get up there?", Gabriel asked asked while the rest of teams were taken aback.

"Ah, it's easy. I do this all the time.", Sun told them.

"You eavesdrop all the time?", Remus asked.

"No, I clime! I clime trees all the time!", Sun said, without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room, "I got Ciaran's text. Saying I needed to meet in Team RWBY's dorm room because we are going to do something illegal and dangerous.",

This got Ciaran an irritated glare from the rest, something he noticed "I know right! Its something dangerous and illegal! Silly Sun.", he said missing the point from what his friends were meaning by their looks.

"Ciaran... Please, don't ever change...", Avaro said sarcastically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You should get help from your friends! That's why I brought Neptune!", Sun said gesturing out the window.

Team RWBY and ARCG lean out the window on top of one another to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun standing outside, on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows, cool as can be.

"How did you even get up here?", Ruby asked.

"I have my ways.", Neptune said, looking down as he nervously added, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We are like, really high up right now."

Helping the blunette inside, the group stood in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan. "Alright, I will still go with Remus, same as Gabriel and Weiss. Sun, you can go with Avaro and Blake.", Ruby explained as she pushes Neptune, "And how about Neptune joins team Ciaran and Yang? That's a pairing we haven't seen yet. So everyone good?"

"Ayup! Let's go!", Ciaran said pupping his fist before anyone else could say something, before they left the room.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hitting The Town

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Definitely hold back, they are the closest thing he had to a family (until Team ARCG, RWBY and JNPR).**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Ruby and Remus, who were walking through Vale, waiting for information or a call from their friends.

"U-Um, Remus... There's... something I need to say to you.", Ruby started, trying to get his attention, "You probably might not remember, but... When you told me about the situation with your mom and dad and how your big brother saved you from them, I thought you are the same as me. I think that I might have been making assumptions about you. I mean, I lost my mom, but... And even though things may seem the same, people react to them differently. But, the fact that you are part of my friend circle makes me feel a lot better."

Remus couldn't help but smirk at the much smaller girl, "Glad to be a part of it, Little Red.", he said petting Ruby on the head, slightly messing up her hair, "Or is there another reason you enjoy having me around?"

At this Ruby got a bright blush on her face, moving away from him only to accidentally to bump into a girl.

"Look, I found a Penny.", Remus said and indeed it was their friend Penny.

"Wait? Penny!?", Remus and Ruby both exclaimed in shock, the girl looking equally as surprised.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks.", Remus said.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused.", Penny said, she suddenly hiccups, "Uh... I've got to go!", she turns quickly and walks away.

Remus and Ruby exchange a look before running run up to Penny until they get in front of the eccentric redhead. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!", Ruby said.

"Seems a lot longer than that.", Remus muttered, rubbing the back of his orange hair, but Penny told them it must be a misunderstanding, "Penny... Is everything okay?" a worried tone dripping through his usual harsh and snarky voice.

"I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad. We need you to tell us what happened to you that night.", Ruby pleaded, "Please... As a buddy."

Penny sighing, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to their side and leans in close, "It isn't safe to talk here.", she looks around suspiciously, much to the duo's confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile back over at Beacon Academy, Gabriel and Weiss walked into the dorm room of team ARCG, he headed over to the kitchen as Weiss took a seat behind the computer Avaro had set up when they first occupied this dorm.

"Why didn't we go to the Transmit tower?", Weiss asked.

"Because why would we walk all the way over there when we can do the same thing right here?", Gabriel pointed out, his head in the fridge, "Diet Moka Cola good enough?"

"Don't you have any Wepsi?", Weiss asked.

"No. Because none of us drink garbage.", Gabriel said walking over to the table with two cans of soda, "Doesn't explain why we have Diet though."

Before Weiss could respond, the screen light up, four symbols could be seen on it, twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape.

The screen then faded to the face of a short-haired brunette woman with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas... Oh! Miss Schnee!", the operator didn't realize who she is talking to until she looked up, "Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter and your brother Whitley might be here as well."

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list.", Weiss said pleasantly, producing her Scroll, hooking it up into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?", the operator asked.

The two Beacon students exchanged looks before Gabriel answered, "School project."

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am.", the operator responded nervously.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care.", Weiss said.

"Right... Very well." the operator said as more noises could be heard, "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then.", Weiss said, a little too quickly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

Weiss loses her smile for a moment, but quickly replaces it, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, then... Have a nice day!", the operator said.

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss happy act.

"Not very close with your dad?", Gabriel asked suddenly, leaning back in his seat.

"Could say that again... I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area.", Weiss explained.

"That's putting it lightly if you believe Avaro or Blake.", Gabriel pointed out as he sipped from his own can.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it.", Weiss told him, a sound of determination in her voice, "What about you? What is your father like?"

"My father was a brave man... So was my mom.", he said slowly.

"Was? Are they...", Weiss began and he nodded, "How did they die?... If you don't mind me asking?"

The brunette took a deep sigh, "You know about the Dread Knight right?", he began.

"Who hasn't? A recurring threat that even when killed, always resurfaces every few hundred years. And when he returns, Remnants is always plunged into war...", she recounted, "But what has that have to do with anything?"

"It had almost returned once again, but thanks to their efforts and those of other hunters and huntresses, they managed to put a stop to it... None of them came back from that fight alive.", Gabriel told her, "Instead I was raised by my aunt."

"Oh, I see... I am sorry to hear that...", Weiss said, lightly patting his back, trying to comfort him, "So your aunt... Is she a nice lady?"

"She is... If a bit stern. But you should know.", Gabriel said, getting a suprised look from the girl next to him, "We see her every day."

* * *

Back over at Remus, Ruby, and Penny are strolling down the street. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know anything about those men.", Penny told them, but that wasn't the main concern right now.

"What happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared.", Ruby said.

"Were you kidnapped?", Remus asked, but his friend shook her head, "Then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but...", Penny started before suddenly turning to face her friends, "You have to understand, my father loves me very much! He just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling.", Ruby said with a grin, Penny grins back.

"I don't.", Remus said with a roll of his eyes, Ruby felt a little awkward, "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Ciaran. Or Weiss. Or Avaro. Or Blake. Or Gabriel. Or Yang. Anybody, really.", Penny said before she can continue, she, Remus and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something.

Turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?", the image of Ironwood said, the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow, "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"

The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

"Remus? Ruby?...", Penny said nervously.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with Drayce Corp., are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!", the voice of Ironwood said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else.", Penny said concerned, at the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup.

Thinking quickly, Remus grabs Penny's hand while with his other hand grabbing Ruby's, before making a run for it, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Remus! Wait! Where are we going?", Ruby asked, blushing a little when he suddenly grabbed her hand. She turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after them.

Remus told them to hold on as he led them into an alley. "Down here! She went this way!" an Atlas Soldier said gesturing to his partner.

The soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the direction they thought the friends had go.

Looking on from a nearby trash container, Remus grinning at the soldiers who had lost their targets. "Soldiers or cops. Nobody ever checks the trash containers.", Remus said with childlike glee in his voice.

"Ugh, did you had to Blink us into a trash can?", Ruby asked, "That's like the second most cliched hiding place!"

"Oh, I am sorry that I didn't pick the beaches of Menagerie of hiding places!", Remus said back to her, before turning to his fellow orange haired person, "Penny? Mind telling us why those man chased you?"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!", Penny said, becoming nervous again, quickly getting out of the trash container.

Before she could walk far, Remus appeared in front of her using his Blink. "Penny, you can tell us what's wrong, we can help you.", he said as Ruby climbed out as well.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand...", Penny muttered.

"Give us a shot! You can trust us!", Ruby said and Penny finally relents.

"You are my friend, right? You promise you are my friend!?", Penny asked them desperately. Both of them promised. Penny fell silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands, she started to make a cut on her palm, revealing the gray metal underneath.

"Remus... Ruby... I'm not a real girl. Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura.", Penny said as she turns her head to the side sadly, "I'm not real..."

She was taken by surprise when Remus and Ruby suddenly burst out in laughter, "This is your big secret? I thought it was something way worse!", Remus said before giving her a warm smile, "Like you would be my brother's bastard daughter or something. That's would be pretty disturbing..."

"Yeah...", Ruby said slowly, before turning to Penny, "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real?"

"I don't... um... You're... You two are taking this extraordinarily well.", Penny said slowly, trying to process it.

"From what I have seen, Penny, You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it. Your more human than most people I have met over the years.", Remus said gently, "Also more cuter than most.", he added with a light tap on her nose.

Penny's sad expression transformed in a smile as she grabbed Remus and Ruby into a hug and shakes them back and forth, "You're the best buddies anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!", Ruby said muffled.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would love him!", Penny said releasing the duo, fully back to her happy self.

"He built you all by himself?", Ruby said with a giggle.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood and Mr. Drayce.", Penny said, the soldiers who were after her now made a lot more sense if the general was involved, "They like to protect me, too! They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!", Ruby said confused.

* * *

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of two engine gets closer and closer until Ciaran and Yang pulled into the street.

Yang took off the helmet, "Come on, my friend's are right there!"

"Ooooh, is this a something they call a Night Club?", Ciaran said with a big smile, before turning to Neptune, who was sitting on the back of Yang's bike, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face, "Neptune, have you ever been to a night club?"

"No...", Neptune said dizzy, shaking his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly, "And where exactly is... here?"

The music from the Club gets louder once inside, and upon seeing Yang, the bouncer's quickly ran inside, as if seeing a ghost. "It's a long story.", the blonde said as she used her Gauntlets to cause an explosion, forcing the door open and knocking a bunch of henchman to the ground.

"Guess who's back!", Yang shouted with a smile, and soon eight guns were pointed at her face, held by an equal number of angry Henchmen, though this doesn't faze her.

But the Henchmen back down when Ciaran drew his sword and pointed it at the group. Half of them took aim at him, "Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?", Neptune said, standing behind Yang and Ciaran.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot.", the manager of this club, Junior, shouted, straightening his tie, "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

"You still owe me a drink.", Yang said, grabbing Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns, followed by Ciaran.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman...", Neptune said, breaking his lovestruck staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him, "Sup?"

Melanie and Miltia walk away, noses in the air.

Ciaran and Yang sat at the counter, "Two strawberry sunrises, no ice, and with those cute umbrellas.", she ordered as the white haired boy next to her made circles in his chair.

While they waited for their drinks, the two started a conversation. "So Ciaran... Almost didn't recognized you without that girl around your arm.", Yang said.

"You mean Cinder? I wanted to invite her, but we still have our own lives.", Ciaran said happily.

"Huh, that's a surprise...", Yang said, a hint of aggression in her voice, just as their drinks arrived.

Ciaran picked up on his friends tone, as he eyed the glass holding the pink beverage curiously, he sniffed it, the sweetness easily overpowered the alcohol content. He removed the little umbrella and cautiously took a sip, the sweet and tartness of the strawberry flavored drink overtook his tongue before the bitter bite of alcohol appeared in the aftertaste.

"Oh, this is actually pretty good!", Ciaran said, his blonde friend agreeing with him and with a few more gulps, the drink was gone from both their glasses.

"Yo Junior! Another two strawberry sunrises please!", Yang shouted.

The bartender grumbled, but he knew better then to deny Yang her wishes, and did as he was told.

* * *

Meanwhile... over at another part of town. Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Avaro and Sun next to her.

"This is it.", Blake said to them, moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow.

The three walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing, "New recruits, keep to the right!" as they follow.

"I don't get it.", Sun said, holding out the half-mask in his hand, "If you believe what you are doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol.", Avaro said, surprising the other two, "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so they chose to don the faces of monsters."

"How do you know that?", Sun asked surprised.

"Because I am Avaro Drayce.", Avaro simply told him, putting on his mask as he took point.

"Oooh, look at me!", Sun said acting high and mighty, "My name's Avaro Drayce! I know facts! And I am rich!", he snorts into his hands at Blake's frown.

"Don't be a pest.", Blake told him as she followed the tall wolf Faunus.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with those two...", the monkey mutter as he followed the other two.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Avaro, Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours!", a White Fang Lieutenant said, "I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage, it was none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

"Thank you, thank you!", Roman said, waving mockingly, as another girl with two colored hair walks out from behind the sheet, "Please, hold your applause!"

An Faunus with antlers point at Roman from her place right in front of Avaro, Blake and Sun, "What's a human doing here!?"

"I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie' Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst.", Roman said, he salutes as an example, "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

The crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him, "Government, military, CEO's of the Mega-corps, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!", Roman continued as he let the crowd cheer as the three heroes share a look, "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

"He's almost as funny as his little brother.", Avaro muttered, crossing his arms.

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot...", Sun muttered.

Avaro let out a growl, "How did he get that?", his tone of voice barley contain his anger.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas and Drayce Corp's newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we have managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'.", Remus told them, "Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"If Remus has something to do with this...", Avaro growls, before feeling Blake thug at his sleeve.

"We should get out of here.", Blake said before they heard the same White Fang Lieutenant call for all new recruits, to come forward.

"Well... Shit.", Sun said.

* * *

Back at the club, two empty glasses were standing before Ciaran, who was now leaning on the bar, a faint blush on his face, swirling from left to right as he and Yang had began to argue.

"If I remember correctly you only wanted to be friends and now your mad because I moved on? Grow up Yang!", Ciaran shouted, pointing at the blonde next to him, "All five of you!", leaning in very close to the center Yang.

"Well... Maybe I really like you... And just didn't knew how to express it...", Yang muttered.

"Maybe I liked you too, Yang... When you wanted to just be friends with benefits really hurt me... I don't remember anything from my past, so I was looking for a connection.", Ciaran said, his hazy red eyes looking deep into her lilac eyes.

Closing their eyes, they pressed their lips against his, reveling in the softness the other's. Yang's eyes grew wide, especially when she slipped her tongue past her unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was her mouth. Yang wished they could have gone on and on with the make-out session if the lack of oxygen didn't force them to pull away, panting hard.

"You two are crazy!", Neptune shouted, sitting on the other side of the white haired young man, "And I think Ciaran had enough... After two drinks..."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Paladin Fall

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Well they are not together, together yet (Ciaran still is in a relationship with Cinder), but they are a lot closer to it. And yeah, Avaro is going to have a lot of them. Its cool you like Wepsi more than Moka Cola (For me it depends on the situation, like what I am eating or if I mix it with another drink).**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Over at Junior's club, said owner was just putting a glass down as Yang and a drunken Ciaran were interrogating him.

"I don't know!", Junior said, picking up their empty glasses, "I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?", Neptune pointed out.

A long pause followed, before the club owner spoke again, "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!", he then turned to Yang, "Who is this guy?"

It was then that Ciaran stood up, from his stool, keeping his balance with both hands on the bar. "D-Don't worry about the blue haired pretty boy...", Ciaran said, a small blade dagger, taken from his sword, with its gun mode active, "Worry about the silver haired pretty boy standing in front of you!" aiming it at Junior.

"Uhm... Ciaran...", Neptune said nervously, as every henchmen in the club took aim at the three students.

"What are you crazy? There are easier ways to get yourself killed!", Junior shouted.

The white haired took a deep sigh, before spinning around and just as he completed his spin to face Junior again, every single Henchmen's pistal was shot out of their hands, making them drop to the floor with a satisfying clang.

"Yeah, like shouting at the guy holding a gun to your head.", Ciaran said dryly, began to shoot a bottle behind Junior, gracing his left cheek, "Now tell me why Remus older brother Romulus wanted those mooks?"

"I think his name is Roman...", Neptune corrected him, but stopped when Ciaran aimed another gun at his head, "Or Romulus, what ever you like."

 _"Those smaller swords are also guns... Damn... Ciaran is scary when he is drunk..."_ , Yang thought.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!", Junior shouted at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

"Come on, Ciaran, Neptune.", Yang said, turning away from the bar.

"What?", the white haired young man said surprised.

"Yeah, we got everything we needed?", Neptune said, slightly supporting Ciaran, making sure he wasn't falling over.

"Well, we got everything we can.", Yang said, she couldn't help but chuckle at how laid back and silly Ciaran looked with his cheeks flushes and lips stretched into a goofy smile.

"Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck.", Neptune muttered.

* * *

Back over at the warehouse, the White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Avaro, Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do!?", Sun whispered to Avaro and Blake, just as Roman, who was leaning on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him, giving the three a frown.

"When the light goes out. Make a run for the window.", Avaro said, holding a small remote in his hand.

Pushing the button, it released an powerful EMP charge, making the lights go out for the whole building and leaving them in the dark.

The three Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, as they leap off a car and manage to land on a roof, the mechanized sound of the Altesian Paladin's chasing after them, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Avaro, Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have a switch off button for your machine?", Sun asked, amidst twirls in the air.

"No. I am not some walking Deus Ex Machina!", Avaro shouted, pressing a button in his glove, "But I have the next best thing.", sending a signal to their friends.

* * *

Back over at Ciaran, Yang and Neptune who were leaning against their motorcycle as Avaro contacted them on their Scrolls.

"Oh, group chat from Avaro.", Ciaran said, pushing the accept button as the other two leaned in to watch with him.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back...", Avaro said through the Scroll before being drowned out by Sun shouting for help.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!", Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guy is in it!"

"What? Remus got eaten by a robot?", Ciaran asked.

"No, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!", Sun answered, "And its his brother!"

"Yeah that wouldn't make sense. Robots don't even have stomach.", Ciaran muttered.

"Where are you guys?", Yang asked, as right on cue, behind them, Avaro, Blake and Sun are running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels.

"HURRYYYY!", Sun shouted in the distance.

"I think that was them.", Neptune said.

"Yeah, I got it.", Yang said, the three getting to the bikes, Neptune seating behind Yang. They quickly circles her ride around, much to Neptune's alarm, and drives off to follow them.

* * *

Avaro, Blake and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick, "Whoa!", before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot.

Ciaran, Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We have gotta slow it down!", Yang shouted.

"Got it!... Which Semblance had a copied again?", Ciaran muttered.

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the trio on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Keep driving!", Ciaran shouted, holding up his hand using his Semblance to throw the incoming cars to the side. Catching one and throwing one back to Roman, sending the Paladin crashing into the ground, "Huh, I guess I still have Gabriel's Semblance..."

Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin.

Avaro, Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.

"Neptune, hang on!", Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front.

They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

Gabriel and Weiss jump over a highway, landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. The robot continues to charge, but Gabriel held out his hands, countering with a telekinetic force, nearly bringing to robot to a stop as they began to struggle for control.

Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash once Gabriel let it go, actually flying over the duo and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby and Remus.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and Team ARCG land behind the two.

"Well... The gang of misfits are all here.", Roman said, moving the robot slowly towards the girls.

"Freezer Burn!", Ruby shouted.

"Are we shouting random pairing names now!?", Ciaran shouted as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman.

Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but almost immediately, two small white beam shot said sensor's, blinding it even further.

In frustration, a gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby and Ciaran, who slashes the metal with their weapons, causing it to falter.

"Yeah! Rose Knight!", Ciaran shouted, holding up Ruby's free hand.

"C-Ciaran, not now!", Ruby said with a slight blush, earning him a glare from Remus, before turning back to her team, "Monochrome!"

"Dragon Thief!", Ciaran said.

Avaro, Remus, Blake and Weiss charge forward, Remus and Weiss jumping unto the Palandin, each stabbing another sensor as Avaro and Blake attacked the legs.

Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Avaro activates his boots, dashing him forward, pulling her away before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Avaro continued to dash backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back as Roman follows it up with another energy blast.

But before it could hit, Ciaran and Gabriel ripped two columns from the high way and throwing it in front of the blast, intercepting it.

Using the debris from the destroyed columns, Avaro scaled them to catch up to Weiss, catching the girl before flipping backwards and landing next to Gabriel.

"How did you do that?", Gabriel said surprised as his teammate sat Weiss down.

"I am rich. The laws of physics don't apply to me.", Avaro said simply.

"Yeah, I never said you could go Snow Dragon or Animal Pack.", Ciaran shouted as he slices through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of slashes, "Come on, you fight like your drunk! Black Ocean!"

"Ladybug!", Ruby shouted as she, Gabriel and Blake joined the fray.

The four dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

"You shouldn't be boasting so much.", Ruby told the white haired young man.

"Oh, come on, it's Roman Torchwick! What's the worst he can do?", Ciaran said, with a cocky grin.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts.

The Paladin runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Oh, that is the worst he can do...", Ciaran said slowly, as his black flaming Aura began to surround his entire body

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special!", Ruby said.

"Good to know...", Ciaran said in a low growl tone, a black Aura surrounding him, drawing his blade slowly walking towards the Paladin.

Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but inches in front of Ciaran, the entire Paladin was thrown backwards, the ground under Ciaran cracking by the sheer pressure of his power.

Extending his hand, the Paladin was lifted in the air and began to cave in when he applied pressure.

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, as she sees what Ciaran is doing.

Getting desperate with robot, Roman immediately activates its missile barrage, but to his horror, some invisible force held them back, causing them to explode from within.

Out of the fiery wrackages that was once the Paladin, was Roman, his clothes blacken and some burn wound over his body.

"I just got this thing cleaned...", Roman said, slightly dazed but unharmed.

Looking up, he saw Ciaran looking over him, "I have one request, elder Torchwick.", the white haired young man said, "Die."

"That doesn't sound like a request...", Roman began but when Ciaran raised his sword only to bring it down above his head, the thief slightly flinched.

But he's saved at the last instant when Remus shot his team leader in his upper arm, just in time as Neo drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, intending to use it to intercept the attack but was nos slightly splattered with Ciaran's blood.

"Neo, get us out of here!", Roman said, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead.

The rest of team RWBY and team ARCG runs up to Yang's side, who was looking over Ciaran's wound as she cooled down with the end of the fight.

"Ciaran, I am sorry...", Remus said slowly, but he was shut up when Yang's hair burned white, her lilac eyes red as she punched Remus straight in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"You dirty little...", Yang said, reaching out and intending to grab him by the front of his shirt, but was held back by Ruby and Gabriel, "Let me go! I have to fuck up his face."

The busty blonde only calmed down when she felt Ciaran's hand on her shoulder, "Yang, it's fine..."

"No, it's not! He just took a shot at you!", she protested.

"I know...", Ciaran said gently, dark red spot leaking on his black coat, as the group turned to look at Remus, who looked ashamed to the ground.

"If you think I am going to apologize for saving by brother from your alcohol induced madness then...", Remus began but stopped when it was Avaro this time who grabbed his him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Speaking of your waste of a brother. Mind telling me how he got his hands on one of my robots?", Avaro nearly growled.

"I-I have no idea.", Remus said, but the look on the wolf Faunus showed he didn't believe him as he dropped him back on the floor as the group began to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way, Ciaran, your hair is more white than silver.", Yang pointed out, as Ruby went over to help Remus back to his feet.

At this, his red eyes grew wide, "Whaaaaa!?", he said, before mumbling incoherent nonsense.

* * *

"Rose! Xiao Long! Torchwick! Gabriel! Will you pay attention?", Professor Goodwitch's irritated voice cracked like a whip through combat class on Monday, and Ruby, Yang, Remus and Gabriel jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson, they had finished their work, they had copied down their homework from the blackboard. The bell was due to ring at any moment, Ruby, Yang, Remus and Gabriel had been having a sword fight with a couple of pencils at the back of the class while Ciaran was taking a nap, sitting next to Avaro, Weiss and Blake, who continued to try to pay attention.

Ciaran was awoken by Gabriel poking his ribs, "Pancakes!", he shouted suddenly much to the amusement of the class.

"That's my line!", Nora shouted offended.

"Now that you have been kind enough to act their age." Professor Goodwitch said, with an angry look at the group of students, "I have something to say to you all."

"The dance is this weekend. An opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Formal wear will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock, finishing at midnight. Now then..." Professor Goodwitch stared deliberately around the class, "The dance is of course a chance for us all to, er, let our hair down. But that does NOT mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Beacon students."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone went to leave the classroom.

As team RWBY and ARCG leave, Remus walks next to Ruby, "Learning is so much fun...", he said sarcastically, much to her amusement.

"I know right, Remus Torchwick."

Turning around, they saw that it was Cinder and her two teammates, Mercury and Emerald.

At this the ginger haired young man smiled, as he and the grey haired young man fist bumped, "Well look what the cat dragged in!", Remus said.

"Well, Cinder wished to participate in the tournament. Can't actually go against the boss.", Emerald explained, "Anyway, we need to go but let's meet up later. Alright, Remus?"

"Sure. But will it be like last time with Neo?", Remus said with a smirk, as Emerald's dark cheeks lighten up.

"Y-You promised to never talk about that!", Emerald managed to get out.

"I did. If we could do it again.", he pointed out as Mercury gave a curios look.

The group continued to walk until they reached the entrance to the courtyard. By the fountain they saw Ciaran and Cinder talking, the white haired young man looking down to the ground as he talked.

They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was then that Sun came walking over to them. "Hey, Blake!", Sun said as he came running up to them, "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine.", Blake said quite irritated, as she shuts the book she is reading.

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend. And it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?", Sun continued, a little embarrassed, but Blake didn't get what he was getting at.

"He is asking you to the dance, idiot.", Gabriel simply told her.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance.", Blake told them and walks away past her team, nearly bumping into Ciaran, who had his hands deep in his pockets as he stared at the ground, as Sun sinks from his rejection.

"Ciaran, is something wrong?", Weiss asked.

"Oh, I am fine... I just broke up with Cinder...", he muttered, much to Emerald and Mercury's shock and the others surprise.

"We need to get going. Speak to you later, Remus!", Mercury said as he and his teammate quickly went in the direction Cinder went.

"So where do you know them from?", Ruby asked, a little suspicious.

"Old friends.", Remus simply said, as he remembered the fun night between himself, Neo and Emerald.

* * *

A little while later as team RWBY and team ARCG arrived at the RWBY dorm room, Blake is sitting next to the window with her arms crossed.

"Blake? We want you to go to the dance.", Ruby said but Blake write it off as ridiculous, "Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering.", Gabriel said tentatively.

Quite suddenly the Faunus stood up and walked up to the brunette, "You think I care about grades?", Blake asked, then gestures out the window, "People's lives are at stake!"

"We know, and we are also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to... and I mean Roman not Remus.", Ciaran quickly said, "But you can't fight back when you can't even keep your eyes open."

"We know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale.", Yang said as they pointed out what they did know.

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months.", Weiss added.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too.", Remus pointed out.

"But there's still unanswered questions!", Blake protested.

"We know.", Ciaran said, getting what is friend was coming from, "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day. Then your recharged and ready kick ass and take names."

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it.", Weiss said with a smile.

And Yang chipped in, "Yeah! We're planning the whole event!", pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce, "Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected."

"So, Yang and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night. And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready.", Weiss said.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time.", Blake said as she walks away from the group.

"I say we let the emo wallow in her self pity.", Avaro said coldly, making his fellow Faunus stop in her tracks.

"What did you say?", Blake said.

"You heard me.", Avaro simply told her, "You should slow down or you will burn yourself out. Not that I care."

"We all know you care only about one thing.", Blake said, as she crossed her arms, "I don't have the luxury to slow down. I have to stop Torchwick. I'm the only one who can do this!"

"Oh yes, what is a little Faunus girl going to do against him?", Avaro said, staring down at Blake with his cold eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa. Calm down you two.", Ciaran said, getting between them, "We're going to find the answers your looking for, Blake. But if you destroy yourself in the process, what good are are you? Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about."

The words seemed to sink in, but it was then that Blake turned around and opens the dorm room, "You are a heartless hypocritical jerkass, Avaro Drayce. I'll be in the library.", then she walked out of the room.

"She can't keep going on like this.", Gabriel said worried.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud knock on the door. Weiss approaches and opens it, and when she did it revealing Jaune with a guitar in hand, "Weiss!", the blonde said with his sing voice, but Weiss slams the door in his face, "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing.", his voice said through the door.

Weiss let out a sigh before she opens the door, "I lied!", Jaune sang as he continued to play on his guitar, "Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!"

Letting out a growl, Avaro walked over taking the guitar from Jaune's hand, and with a tight grip on the neck, he began to slam it against the ground, and with three hits it was laying pieces on the ground.

"M-My guitar...", Jaune said.

Avaro threw a stack of Lien bills at Jaune's head before closing the door. Turning around, the rest were looking at the two.

"What?", both Weiss and Avaro said at the same time.

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen.", Yang said to Weiss.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name.", Weiss explained, crossing her arms.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go.", Ruby said.

"I gave him money for compensation. IT was much more than the worth of that guitar.", Avaro said.

"Not everything can be solved by spending money.", Remus said.

"That's bull crap!", Avaro shouted.

* * *

Girls giggling and whispering in the halls, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night.

"The girls are acting sneaky.", Remus said as he was hanging out with the rest of team ARCG, at just a random spot.

"They spy to overhear what the boys discuss in secret as they walking off to class, cause they really need to know which girl they plan to ask.", Ciaran added, sitting on the lower wall.

"Why do they have to move in packs?", Gabriel muttered as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at Ciaran and Avaro, "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one?" Remus suggested.

"Got any idea who you are going to try?", Avaro asked turned to his friends, but none of them gave an answer.

Remus knew perfectly well whom he'd like to ask, but he wasn't used to showing his emotions, he also didn't want to get in a fight with Gabriel.

Avaro seemed to know what was going on inside Remus's head, "Just go ask her, I bet she is just waiting for you to ask her.", he said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"And which girl do you have in mind for the dance?", Ciaran asked to his black haired Faunus friend.

"I have a particular feisty girl in mind.", Avaro said with a confident smirk, "What about you, Ci? Are you going to ask Yang?"

"You bet your sweet wolf ass I am, Av!", Ciaran said with a smirk, "Though there were a lot of girls following me around this morning..." sounding rather puzzled.

"Since when do you to call each other Ci and Av?", Gabriel pondered.

"I don't know, Ga!", Ciaran said.

"Okay... I bet the girls are going to be standing in line to go with you guys.", Remus said, directing it at Ciaran and Avaro, "So who are you going to ask Gabriel?"

Gabriel blushed furiously, mumbling something very quickly that they couldn't hear. "Just tell us.", Ciaran said.

"Well... I was thinking about Blake...", Gabriel whispered, much to his friends surprise.

"Blake? Why?", Remus asked.

"Well we have a lot in common... We both love reading, we both have pretty dark hair, we are both good looking, we are both quite...", Gabriel explained.

"Are you going to ask her?", Ciaran asked, but his brown haired friend shrugged.

"I don't know, what if she doesn't want to go with me?", he asked them looking nervous.

"Just ask her. Maybe she will act less emo after a good pounding.", Avaro said, with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Ask Me To The Dance

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Drunken Ciaran is OP. Of course Avaro and Yang aren't going to kill Remus, they would go to prison, well Yang would, Avaro would be arrogant enough to buy himself out of it. Yeah, I liked the scene how Avaro destroyed the guitar too.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

During the following week, a curly-haired girl to whom Ciaran had never spoken in his life asked him to go to the dance with her the very next day. Ciaran was so taken aback he said no before he'd even stopped to consider the matter.

The girl walked off looking rather hurt, and Ciaran had to endure Avaro, Remus, Gabriel, Jaune and Nora's taunts about her all through lunch.

Over at the Auditorium, a glum looking Ruby is resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance before she's startled when someone slams their hand down on the table she is at.

"Ciaran!", Ruby said startled, looking into the red eyes of the leader of Team ARCG.

"Ruby!", Ciaran said back, getting an annoyed look from the crimson haired girl across from him, "What's eating your butt, Misery Guts? Can't find the right dress? Because I read this interesting article on the Dustpaidia."

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?", Ruby said still a little down, "And Ciaran, it's pronounced Dustpedia."

"Then why do they spell it that way?", Ciaran said with a pout, "And don't worry about Blake, I got a plan! And with that I mean, Gabriel got a plan."

"Am I suppose to be worried?", Ruby asked.

"Probably?", the white haired young man said with a mischievous grin just as Weiss took the seat next to him with a deep sigh, "Hallo Misery Guts number Dos! What's on your mind?"

"A LOT.", Weiss admitted.

"Care to explain?", Ruby asked.

"I think I'm in...", Weiss muttered, before slowly admitted with a bright red blush on her pale cheeks, "The dreaded 'L' word."

"Lesbian?", Ciaran asked dryly.

"No, you white haired dolt! The other one!", Weiss said, her face becoming even more red, both because of anger and of embarrassment.

"Lesbians?...", Ciaran asked slowly as a silence followed between the three teenagers.

"...There is something profoundly wrong with you...", Ruby said slowly looking from one white haired friend to the other, "So your in love?"

"Yes! That horrid, awful, dreaded, terrible, stupid, abominable, treacherous, gruesome...", Weiss whispered under her angry breath.

"Okay, okay, I get it.", Ruby interrupted her partner, "Now who do you claim to love?"

"That snotty, rich, inconsiderate, dreadful, genius, hot, husky voiced, intimidatingly sexy...", Weiss began.

"Whoa! Your in love with with Avaro!?", Ciaran asked surprised, his red eyes widening just as Ruby's silver eyes did, as Weiss let out an scream.

"I can't love him! He's Avaro Drayce!", Weiss said, tucking at her white hair, "Why can't I be in love with someone sweet, like Gabriel?"

Ruby smirked at her reaction, "Maybe a man who takes charge is sexy to you."

Weiss blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Ruby was completely right. Whenever Avaro would yell or say something completely rude, she always had the feeling to kiss him.

Then Weiss started to wonder what it'd be like to kiss Avaro. To have his hot, welcoming, arousing, electrifying kiss.

Weiss sighs in frustration, standing up as she walks away but she suddenly stops in her tracks when Avaro and Yang, put the speakers down which bounces Ruby and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air.

"So, have you picked out a date yet?", Yang asked to her sister.

"Well... There is this one guy... But I doubt he's going...", Ruby muttered, before Yang took a loud gasp.

"Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!", the blonde said, getting exasperated.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!", Weiss said back, the two were interrupted by the sound of doors opening.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?", Neptune asked as he walked in with Sun, "That's pretty cool."

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?", the monkey Faunus asked with an amused smirk.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!", Yang boasted, before turning to Ciaran who seemed to be deep in thought, with a slight pervy grin on his face.

"What are you two wearing?", Weiss asked to the guys.

A surprised Sun gestures to his current shirtless outfit. Neptune quickly steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face, "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

Sun knocks Netpune's hand away before speaking up, "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

"Yeah, we noticed.", Avaro said, mirroring Ciaran, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looks of being told something extremely obvious, "I'll go with one of my many suits I own."

"Not everyone is rich enough to afford expensive suits! And they wouldn't do you any good in the host deserts of Vacuo.", Sun told his fellow Faunus.

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.", Ciaran muttered, in a monotone tone before perking up, "Hey, maybe I am from Vacuo!"

"I didn't hear you complain when we went to the beach.", Avaro pointed out.

"But the sand wasn't coarse and rough and irritating.", Ciaran protested, "It was soft and smooth, just like Yang!"

A silence followed as the blonde girl got a faint blush on her face, "...It's a good thing your so adorable.", she said, getting a happy smile from him.

"Soooo... What does Blake think of all this?", Sun asked, "She still being all, ya know... Blakey?"

"Of course she is! What else is Blakey suppose to be but Blake?", Ciaran asked, genuinely surprised.

Avaro quickly steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face, "Ignore him for he knows not what he says. Because he is not all there in the head.", the wolf Faunus said, "But trust me, Blake will be at the dance."

"Are we going to use that thing... What was it... Blakemail?", the white haired young man asked.

"Its called blackmail.", Avaro pointed out, "Idiot."

* * *

A little while later, team ARCG were sitting in the lounge area of their dorm watching television. Gabriel was sitting on the couch, with Remus laying down on the same couch, his arms behind his head. Avaro was sitting in his usual chair while Ciaran was laying in front of the TV, his arms propped on the pillow.

"This show is great! How come I never knew about... Oh right, amnesia.", Ciaran said happily, kicking his legs in the air, "I hope Sky and Gia get together..."

"It's amazing how something intended for children is so fascinatingly wonderful for him.", Remus muttered.

"As if you haven't watched Power Rangers when you were little.", Gabriel told him, something Remus denied, "Liar. Everyone of our generation watched this show!"

"Are there more season than this one?", Ciaran asked, looking back to his friends.

"There are over 800 episodes.", Avaro told him, Ciaran's mouth nearly dropping to the floor.

"So anyway, back to the question you asked before we had to go down a trip on nostalgia lane for the man-child that is our leader on the floor.", Remus said, and as he said that Ciaran flips him off without looking away from the screen, "So the three girls I would have a foursome with... I guess, Ruby, Velvet and... Glynda Goodwitch."

This resulted in him getting a punch to the face from Gabriel, "What was that for!?", he exclaimed.

"You know why!", Gabriel told them, "Anyways, I would do Ruby, Blake and Penny."

"What is it with you two and Ruby?", Avaro asked with his arms crossed, getting a shrug from the other two, "As for me... I would do Winter, Weiss and Snow Schnee.", he got a not entirely sane grin on his face and a crazy look in his eyes.

"Isn't Snow Schnee, ya know, Weiss mother?", Remus asked with a raised orange eyebrow.

"Yes. And to top it all off, I would bang those three either in Jacques office, his bedroom or in my own office and force him and that other child to watch me give it to them.", Avaro said, breaking out in a maniacal laughter, as the other three looked at him with a little frightening look, "Oh and I would film it, so I can have me please me while I watch it or jerk off to it when I feel like it."

"... And I almost thought you weren't a complete deluded ego-maniac.", Gabriel muttered, "Who's laugh doesn't sound like one that belongs to a mad scientist."

"...Well I am the most sexy thing in all of Remnant.", Avaro said with an arrogant smirk, "And as I said before, instead of using my technical skills, I designed the perfect jet plane. Then I got bored with that, so I designed a expensive toy instead."

"And my dream foursome would be with Yang, Pyrrha and Nora!", Ciaran said happily.

"Well now we know Ciaran's type of girl. Big breasted and trained bodies.", Gabriel said, just as a knock was heard on the door.

"The door is open! Especially if your horny Yang, Pyrrha and Nora!", Ciaran shouted, but to his disappointment, it was Jaune dragging a Ren wearing a pink towel into the room.

"Guys, I need your help.", Jaune said as he made Ren sit between Gabriel and Remus, who looked very awkwardly at only wearing a towel, "Guys... I'm just gonna say it. Five are my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we have really bonded, even though to be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you five, personally. But darn it, I consider you five to be the brothers I never had!"

"Is this going anywhere?", Avaro asked.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls.", Jaune told them.

"Girls?", Ciaran asked surprised, putting the TV on pause, looking up at Jaune from his laying down position.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls.", Jaune said trying to find the right words, "Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Yang... y'know..."

"Yang and me aren't the best example.", Ciaran said slowly.

"Jaune, what is this all about?", Gabriel asked.

"So, what do you think of Weiss, in a 'girlfriend' sort of way?", Jaune asked.

"She's great. But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Yang.", Ciaran said, with a shrug of his shoulder.

Their blonde friend gave him an annoyed look, "I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!", he complained.

Jaune sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks, "I'm completely head-over-heels for Weiss, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing?"

Skywalker rolled his eyes at this, "Yes, every morning. Then you hear me yelling to her to shut up.", he said dryly. "So that is you! I thought you guys had a dragon in your room or something.", Rend said as he was getting dressed. Jaune looked amused before turning serious again, "Be honest... Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Of course. Go ask her.", Avaro said with a smug smirk. With that, Jaune stood up and run out of the door.

"So... Can I go now?", Ren asked.

"Put on some pants, I can see your crown jewels from here.", Ciaran explained, "And with crown jewels I mean..."

"We get it!", Remus said quickly.

* * *

When Avaro met up with Weiss later that night, he was asked by two more girls, but he shot both of them down rather fast and bluntly. "She was quite good-looking." Weiss said fairly, while she and Avaro stood beneath an arc's way.

"She was not up to my standards.", Avaro said coldly, "I would rather go alone than with someone below my standards. I only take the best of the best."

"Oh I see.", Weiss said, bristling, "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Indeed.", he told her, "Perhaps that is the reason you Schnee's are getting your ass kicked by Drayce Corp because you settle for less than the best."

The girl's pale face became an impressive color of red, "Why, you stuck up... half-witted... scruffy-looking... mongrel!"

At this, the wolf Faunus stopped in surprised, "Who's scruffy-looking?"

"I hate you!", Weiss shouted, staring him down, her fist clenched.

"Then I will see you at the ball!", Avaro told her, and Weiss agreed with him, and with a smug smile, he walks away.

Weiss realized what she had agreed to, "...The fuck just happened!?"

* * *

Meanwhile Blake is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing or what is happening around her.

"Blake?", a voice asked behind her.

Slowly turning around, she saw Gabriel standing behind, his hands in his pockets.

"Gabriel, if you're going to try and distract me or tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath.", Blake said, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I intended to do.", Gabriel said, leaning against her desk, "You just need to slow down a little."

But his Faunus friend crossed her arms, still looking irritated, "I don't have the luxury to slow down.", she said back, "I have to stop Torchwick."

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say.", Gabriel said, taking a deep breath, this obviously was very painful for him to talk about, "When I was little, my parents where killed by a monster."

"Gabriel... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you are trying to tell me, but this is different. I can't stop...", Blake said cutting him off.

"I already told you, I'm not telling you to stop.", Gabriel interrupted her in turn, "I am trying to tell you that you shouldn't let your obsession control you."

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!", Blake started but she swallowed her words, startled by the volume Gabriel shouted back.

"I don't understand? No, you Blake Belladonna, don't understand! I know exactly how you feel, Blake!", Gabriel said angrily, as small object began to move, "I know the fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness... We are going to find the answers your looking for, Blake. But if you destroy yourself in the process, what good are are you? Just please, get some rest. Not just for yourself, but for the people who care about."

With that he pushed himself off the desk, "And if you feel like coming to the dance, I will save you a dance.", he added with a wink before walking off.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **On a side note, I have no idea what Weiss mother's name is, so I went with Snow (as in Snow White).**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Night Of The Dance

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Well technically speaking Ciaran already has a date, and yeah I like that too.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Ciaran was walking around the courtyard of Beacon Academy, his Scroll in his hand as he typed a few things on it. "Black Rose? Oh, that's a good one. White Rose?... That sounds more like a Ruby and Weiss pairing... Dragon Knight, yeah that sounds cool for me and Avaro.", he said happy, until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

When he had walked passed a large tree, he saw Pyrrha sitting beneath it, her knees pulled up to her chest as she had a sad expression on her face.

Blinking up to a tree bench above Pyrrha, he watched her for a few moments, noticing the deep sigh she is giving. "What's eating your ass, Misery Guts Tres?", Ciaran asked, hanging from the branch starling the red haired girl as he looked into her green eyes with his own red ones.

"Ciaran!", Pyrrha asked, placing her hand over her left chest, "Y-your going the be the death of me one day... What are you doing up there?", she added when she calmed down.

"Eavesdropping on you.", he said simply, "I was thinking up shipping... I mean, team combination attack names, when I noticed a friend sitting beneath a tree with a long look on her face. So what is up? Or is it down?..."

"I-Its nothing...", Pyrrha muttered.

"Does it has something to do with the dance coming up?", Ciaran guessed, "Aren't you going with someone?"

"There is no one.", Pyrrha's said, her head sinks in melancholy, "Nobody asked me."

"But... Why not!?", Ciaran shouted, gesturing toward her, still upside down, "You are Pyrrha Freaking Nikos! Smart, sexy, beautiful, strong, famous... Did I mention you are sexy?"

"You did... Twice.", Pyrrha pointed out, with a small smile.

"Then why has nobody asked you out!?", he asked angrily, crossing his arms, "I will get to the bottom of this, even if I have to do something insanely crazy and very illegal!"

She turned around, looking at the nearby fountain, while the white haired young man continued to look at her. "I have been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities."

"Don't forget good looks.", Ciaran added, placing his arms behind his head.

"I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place.", Pyrrha explained before turning to her white haired friend, "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you, Ciaran. You treated everyone with the same kindness and happiness, no matter who they are."

"I see...", Ciaran said, "Wait right here!", he dropped out of the tree and landing in the grass with a loud thud.

"A-Are you okay?", Pyrrha asked worried.

"I am fine. Like Avaro said, I probably don't have enough brain matter up there to get any serious damage.", the white haired young man said with a smile before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the other side of campus, Yang had just entered the girls bathroom. Locking the door to her stall, the blonde unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down, revealing her orange panties before pulling that down as well.

Sitting down on the toilet itself, Yang let out a content sigh as she released the need she had been building up for the entire day. While she and Weiss had been arguing over things while organizing the dance, she was looking forward to it.

Though she was a little annoyed that Ciaran hadn't asked her yet. But as she began to lose herself in her fantasy of dancing the night away with her white haired pretty boy, a voice took her out of it.

"Yang."

Looking below, she could see Ciaran looking up at her, as he was laying down on the floor and having his upper body slid underneath the bathroom stall door.

"Ciaran! Do you mind!?", Yang shouted.

"Wha? No, I don't mind.", Ciaran said before looking around, "I never been to the girls bathroom before... It's a lot cleaner than the boys bathroom... I wonder why... It also seems a lot bigger. Which I don't get! You only go in to take a dump, you don't have to dance in here!"

"Is there a point, you cute weirdo?", Yang said.

"Oh, right. Yang... Would you mind if I go with someone else to the dance?", he asked.

At this, Yang's lilac eyes flashed red for a moment, before she said with a huff, "It's fine. Not like you asked me anyway..."

The white haired young man raised an eyebrow at this, "I thought it was obvious that you and me were going together."

Hearing this, and the innocent look in his red eyes, Yang's expression soften by a large amount, "Oh... I see... So who are you taking?..."

"Oh, Pyrrha! Jaune isn't asking her because he is interested in Weiss, Argo he is an idiot. Weiss has no interest in him because she obviously has the hots for Avaro, Argo she is an idiot. Avaro clearly likes Weiss but he is an rich asshole, Argo he is an asshole. So Pyrrha doesn't have a date, Argo she is sad. And I want everyone to have a great time, Argo I am an idiot."

"Okay, okay, I get it.", Yang interrupted him, "Did you learn a new word something?"

"Argo, Batman.", he said.

"You mean Ben Affleck.", Yang corrected him.

"Same thing.", he simply said, "So you won't be mad at me?"

"No, your only helping a friend.", Yang said, "As long as you dance with me as well and you take me back to your room.", she added the last part with a flirtatious smirk.

"Not even if Pyrrha would join us in a threesome?", the white haired youth asked.

At this, the young woman pondered what he said, "That's a thought..." and with a grin, he slid out from under it.

* * *

That night in the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables.

Yang dressed in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium, the doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in, "Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps, "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?", she asked her sister as she tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her sister's amusement.

"Ruby in heels? Never thought I see the day.", a voice said behind Ruby, Yang letting out a low whistle.

Turning around she saw Ciaran, Avaro, Gabriel, plus Weiss having locked arm with the tall wolf Faunus's and Pyrrha, who had her arm locked with Ciaran.

Ciaran was dressed in all black suit along with a black dress shirt and tie. Avaro was dressed in an all white suit with a sky blue dress shirt and clean white tie along with golden buttons on his dress coat. Gabriel meanwhile was wearing a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt and blue tie.

Weiss wears a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps.

Pyrrha meanwhile wears a long red dress and bronze colored heels.

"You guys clean up nicely! Especially you, Gabby.", Yang said, giving him a wink and her younger sister agreed, "Your really have grown from the boy who always run after me and Ruby as kids."

"Same could be said about you. You have grown from a girl who always had skinned knees to a busty bombshell.", Gabriel said back, "huh, Remus isn't here yet?"

"He isn't with you?", Yang asked surprised.

"I thought he was with you...", Ruby muttered.

* * *

Inside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, with a red flash, Remus wearing a black suit, similar to Ciaran, but instead wearing a dark red dress shirt and lacking the tie.

Next to him, Cinder had Blinked with him, the woman walking over to the nearest console and began to type away at it while Remus stood on the look out.

"I can't be missing for to long. Avaro is already keeping an eye on me after you used those Logins and Passwords I stole for you.", Remus said, having felt bad for having to steal from a friend.

"My, my. Since when did you began to care for your school friends.", Cinder said amused, "So did Ciaran take that bimbo to the dance?"

"No... He said he was going with Pyrrha Nikos.", Remus said.

"Really? The invincible girl? I know someone else who made my shit-list tonight.", Cinder said, punctuating 'shit-list' with an extra hard press on the button, "What was the Wi-Fi password?"

At this Remus raised an eyebrow, "It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end."

"Oh! That's handy.", Cinder said, before closing the console, "I am done, let's go to the dance."

* * *

A little while later at the Ball Room, Ruby, Weiss, Avaro, Yang, and Gabriel were talking near the refreshments tables, watching Gabriel and Pyrrha dance the sisters and Gabriel were telling a story from their childhood.

"Let's just say the librarian wasn't very happy.", Ruby said with a light chuckle, "There was some... unpleasantness."

"It was like that water park all over again.", Yang said with a nostalgic smile, "Only with more noodles."

"Yeah... You and I remember that water park very differently.", Gabriel said, with a slight smile, "...But anyway, they won't let us in the library back at Patch. We can never go back in."

"Sorry I am late."

The group stopped talking and turn to see Blake standing there, dressed in a dark purple dress and bright blue bow, looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow.

"I told you she would come.", Yang said to Gabriel as Avaro handed her a Lien bill under a growl from him.

Blake steps forward and takes Gabriel by the arm, "W-What are you doing?", he asked.

"Something fun, don't worry about it.", Blake said as she started to drag Gabriel away.

"Soooo, what do we do now?", Ruby asked turning to her friends.

"Just have fun!", Yang said and she proceeds to walk away and with Weiss accepting Avaro's arm as the two headed to the dance floor, leaving Ruby behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?", Ruby shouted after Yang, upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear.

"Not enjoying yourself?", a voice asked behind her.

Upon hearing the voice, her silver eyes went wide and she turned around to find Remus standing behind her, hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated events like this.", Ruby said, but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh I do. I just had this suit hanging in my closet, so I thought I should wear it at least once.", Remus said, leaning against the table.

"But you look good in a suit.", Ruby pointed out, leaning against the table as well.

"You look rather cute in that dress as well.", he said back, a troubled smile on his face.

"Is something wrong?", Ruby asked, but he merely shrugged it off, telling her not to worry about it, "Now you are making me more worried."

He let out a small chuckle, lightly patting Ruby on the head, getting a pout from the young crimsonette. She was then surprised when he made a slight bow, offering his hand, "May I have this dance, m'lady.", he asked.

With a light blush on her cheeks, she accepted, "I thought you didn't dance.", Ruby said as he led her to the dance floor.

"I don't.", Remus said, placing his hand on her hip, "But for you, I'll try."

Ruby let out a light laugh as the two began to sway over the dance floor.

* * *

A few feet away, Gabriel spins Blake around, as they too swayed over the dance floor. "You know, I think we really needed this.", Blake said as the two began to slow dance.

"Yeah, Yang and Weiss did a great job planning it.", Gabriel said.

"Tomorrow it's back to work.", Blake muttered, looking down on the ground.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us.", he said, "I am happy you decided to come, Blake."

"Yeah... I am happy you convinced me.", she admitted, "Look, Gabriel... I am not really looking for a boyfriend... But I wouldn't mind if we get to know each other better."

At this, he gave a smile, "I could live with that.", he said spinning her around again.

"I am curious. Who is the aunt that raised you after your parents...", Blake began, before stopping, realizing this might be too personal to talk about.

"After my parents were killed by the Dread Knight? I can give you a few hints.", he said with a shrug, "We have the same Semblance, she is a teacher here at Beacon and she is standing right over there, scolding Ciaran and Yang for dancing too sexy."

At this Blake's eyes widen, as she turned around to see which teacher was scolding Ciaran and Yang, "No way...", Blake said.

"Just don't let her know that you knew we are related.", Gabriel warned her, "She doesn't want other people to know that she is my aunt, because people would think she is giving me the special treatment."

* * *

Ciaran and Yang were standing near the drink table, with their backs turned against the dance floor.

"Stupid sexy Glynda Goodwitch...", Ciaran muttered, "She can't handle my sweet moves... She is probably angry because she is only the third hottest girl on my girls list."

"That must be it... She is obvious jealous to see you dance with your number one girl.", Yang said proudly.

"Uh... Pyrrha is number one.", Ciaran pointed out, getting an death glare from the blonde next to him, "You have to be single to qualify!"

"Sooo... If you have to be single to be on your list...", Yang said with a smirk, leaning closer to him, "Does that make me your girlfriend?"

"I guess it does.", Ciaran said softly, leaning closer as well, he noticed that Yang's lilac eyes narrowed in a glare as he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw that it was Cinder dressed in a sexy black dress and black heels.

"Good evening, Ciaran.", Cinder said, "Yang.", she added with a curtly smile.

"Hey, Cinder.", Ciaran said, sounding genuinely happy to see his ex-girlfriend, "How has your night been?"

"Mmm... a little more dull than expected.", Cinder said, "Look, I just wanted to say... Even though we are broken up as a couple, I hope we can remain friend."

At this the white haired young man smile, "I would very much like that.", he said, getting a curtly nod from Cinder.

"I am happy to hear it, well then, I wish you two a good night.", Cinder said before taking her leave, and as she did, she had a wicked smile on her face, her plan going just as planned.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!** **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Visions

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: That would be the very smart thing to do, but the character don't know Cinder is actually evil, and as we know Ciaran is a bit naive. And I know, but if you have someone who can get you to your destination without others knowing, it would be stupid to not use it. And yeah, Jaune should have asked Pyrrha.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

That morning over at Beacon Academy, sunlight streamed through the window of Ciaran's room as he awoke, stirred from his sleep when he heard a scream coming from the RWBY room.

Yang woke up as well, having spend the night with him after the dance. "Was that Blake?", the blonde asked as the two charged out of the bedroom, grabbing their weapons on the way.

With a single kick from his feet, Ciaran came charging in with Yang just behind him. "Is everything alright?", the blonde asked, seeing Blake standing on one of the bunk beds, Ruby had a cylindrical package the length of her forearm in her hand, while Weiss was holding a dog.

"Zwei!", Yang shouted, excitedly.

"Yeah, dad mailed him over.", Ruby answered.

"He sent a dog? In the mail?", Ciaran asked, lowering his weapon, "And they say I am crazy... What's up with you, Weiss?"

He had noticed that the heiress was giving him this odd look, while a bright blush was on her face. The same went for Blake and Ruby, who hid her face behind her face.

"What?", the white haired young man asked.

"Your not wearing any pants.", Ruby said, her silver eyes peeking through her fingers.

Looking down, he saw that indeed she was right, "Well I did gave your sister quite the pounding last night, so...", Ciaran muttered.

"Too much information!", Ruby cried.

"Come on, this isn't the worst you have seen me wear.", Ciaran said, resting the blunt side of his weapon on his shoulder as he left to his own dorm, giving the girls a great view of his behind.

"That ass though...", Ruby, Weiss and Blake admitted dreamily after Ciaran closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, he has sweet ass.", Yang said with a proud smirk, puffing out her bare chest.

* * *

"Really? Weiss had that reaction on Zwei? I guess Weiss really has a thing for canine.", Gabriel said as he, the rest of Team ARCG and RWBY where walking to the auditorium.

"Only the really cute ones.", Weiss pointed out.

"I'm not cute.", Avaro growled, "I'm deadly."

"So Remus, how are you doing?", Ruby asked, wearing a large backpack.

"Hoping that I will never be a dance like that again.", Remus muttered, his hands deep inside his pockets.

"At least we got to dance.", Ruby said.

"Or an attempt at it, anyway.", he said with an chuckle.

"Well I thought you did well.", she complimented him.

"I am grateful for your awful taste in dance partners.", he said as they arrived in the auditorium with other students. Ruby then puts her backpack down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team.

"Quiet! Quiet please.", Professor Goodwitch said standing on the stage, "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

With that silence fell around the auditorium before the headmaster began to speak.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression, stoked by the flames of utter annihilation.", Ozpin spoke.

"Both sides of the war fueled by a being from the blackest abyss. A war that didn't care about where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression."

"And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come, that we would stand up against this being."

"Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the auditorium.

* * *

Team ARCG left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Pavor Mountain. "Uhm... Ciaran?", a voice said behind them.

Turning around they saw that is was Jaune, looking rather serious and nervous at the white haired young man, "Oh, hey, Jaune. What's up?", he asked.

"Look... I know your going on that mission to Pavor Mountain, but can we talk for a minute?", the blonde asked.

"Sure.", Ciaran said, a bit worried as he and Jaune walked to the side, "So what is eating your ass up?"

"It's just...", Jaune began.

"Because from what I have seen, its one fine ass.", Ciaran undercut him, with a smile, "I mean, I am not saying I would cheat on Yang, but it would be tempting if I swung that way..."

"Ciaran!"

"Oh, right. Go on.", Ciaran said.

"I know you took Pyrrha to the dance and she is a good looking girl and your a handsome guy... What I am trying to say is... Be good to her alright?", Jaune said, surprising his friend.

"Jaune, I took Pyrrha to the dance because nobody else dared to ask her.", Ciaran explained, "Pyrrha and me are just friends and I am pretty sure she likes you."

"Yeah right.", Jaune muttered.

"Come on! I am pretty sure I have some kind of disorder and even I can see it!", Ciaran said, "She has been giving you this look, she has been helping you out."

"Y-You really think so? I don't know how...", Jaune began to make excuses.

"Just do it! Make your dreams come true! Do it!", Ciaran suddenly shouted, "I should go. Be safe, okay?"

"Alright. You too Ciaran.", Jaune said with a nod as he watched his friend give him a wave before rejoining his team.

"Alright guys, we can do this!", Ciaran said as they began to approach the landing platform, "We got the most powerful leader, the richest asshole, the best thief and the smartest guy in all of Beacon! I say we are golden!"

"Well that's good to hear, Mr Aleron.", a female voice spoke from the Bullhead they were suppose to go on to. And looking up they saw that Glynda Goodwitch was going to accompany and watch over the foursome.

* * *

The airship flies over charred lands, and dead trees as the bullhead climbs higher and higher until it was circling around the crumbling ruins at the top of Pavor Mountain.

"So this was the former stronghold of Remnants darkest being, the Dread Knight.", Glynda said, "It has only been visited thirteen years ago, now it stands abandoned as a reminder of one of the darkest years in history."

The airship comes in over a spot of the ruins amidst the crumbling structure.

It hovers right above the ground as Avaro, Remus, Ciaran, Gabriel and Glynda all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn, before the ship flies away from the destruction.

"Gentleman, you may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsman has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?", Glynda said, Team ARCG nod.

"So, what are your orders?", Avaro asked.

"As you have been informed, these ruins has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity.", Glynda said, "We doubt the Dread Knight is returning but we are going to investigate."

The group made their way into the ruins, peering down every corridor for sign of Grimm, but all was eerily quite.

"Why would the Grimm be in this place?", Gabriel asked, keeping a hand on his weapon.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area.", Glynda said, "The most likely is because this place held a creature that emitted the thing they are attracted to, hatred."

After crossing the courtyard they now stood before two magnificent black doors, which led to the ruins of the once grand entrance halls.

"What would someone need with all that space?", Ciaran asked, but Glynda told him to be quite as a surge of energy fell over them.

Suddenly two blue glowing huntsmen were fighting an army of Grimm with that same eerily blue glow.

"Extraordinary... We are receiving a vision from the past.", Glynda said, as none of the combatants seemed that surprise to suddenly see them arrive, nor had they heard the sound of fighting outside.

"I read about that. Something about places where strong emotions and lots of aura can leave an imprint of certain events.", Remus said.

"Its a bit more complicated than that, but that is the basic concept.", Glynda said, "Now let's watch."

"Well I guess there are enough Grimm here.", a woman wearing a white cloak, over a black blouse and skirt. She had a pale complexion, and crimson hair as well as silver eye.

She mowed down some of the Grimm using a red Scythe, before standing back to back with a man with a tan skin, brown hair, and royal blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved form fitting blue jacket with a high collar over a sleeveless black shirt, and wears gloves below his elbows.

"Time to exterminate some vermin!", the man said, transforming his sword into its gun form and began to shoot rapidly at the Grimm, "Where is Glinda?"

Upon hearing the man's voice, Gabriel's eyes widen.

"We got separated on our way here.", the woman said, "But the others are with her up ahead."

"Guess she couldn't wait to study the ancient text.", the man said with a smile, "Oh well, more Grimm for us, right Summer?"

"Just like old time, eh Raphael!", the woman named Summer said to the man.

But just as they said that, a loud explosion was heard up above them and a woman was flung from the balcony.

"Glinda!", Raphael shouted, transforming his weapon back to its blade form, slashing through the Grimm and making it just in time to catch the woman.

The woman in his arm has reddish-copper hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the left side of her face. Her eyes are bright green.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is green inside and black on the outside. The woman seemed to have sustained considerable damage.

Upon seeing her, both Gabriel and Glynda had the same reaction of shock.

"Get out of here... Warn Ozpin... it's him...", Glinda said, clutching to her side as a large shadow was cast over them, "Malgeist, the Dread Knight."

A humanoid wearing black armor under a black cape, heavy boots and gauntlets and a helmet under his hood, covering his identity. In his left hand, he wield a katana as black as night.

"To think you humans dare to trespass in my castle.", the armored person said, his voice sounding distorted, giving it a deep, demonic tone. He leaped from the balcony landing in front of the trio.

The Grimm around him parted, watching carefully for his command. Summer and Raphael began to open fire at him, while Glinda used her Semblance to send debris at the man.

"Your masters have deceived you.", the man said as he started to advance on them, deflecting the bullets and improvised projectiles, "You thought you were send to investigate, but instead you were send to your death."

Summer stepped forward to block the attack, but with one powerful strike, she was disarmed of her weapon and with his free hand, the man grabbed her by the throat.

"Summer!", Raphael charged forward, but the armored man side-stepped his attack kneeling him in the stomach.

He threw Summer away, sending her crashing into a stone pillar, turning to Raphael who doubled-over from the impact, he was stab in the back by Malgeist.

Glinda charged forward to rescue her husband, taking out her weapon, consisting of a collapsible fighting stick.

The two exchanged blows, until the armored man touched the woman, before she was send flying across the hall by a telekinetic push.

As she slummed on the ground, Glinda tried to stand back up but was severely weakened by whatever the Dread Knight had done to her. She watched him slowly approach her, the tip of his weapon menacingly scratching on the ground.

She tried to retaliate with her Semblance, but she couldn't feel the energy to blast him back. "Haven't they told you what my Semblance can do?", Malgeist said, pinching his hand as Glinda was lifted into the air, "Your memories, your experience, your Semblance, everything you have, everything you ever was, is mine now."

With that, he snapped Glinda's neck, leaving her lifeless body to fall down on the floor.

A scream of agony was heard before Summer, floating above the ground in a silver aura before blasting Malgeist with a stream of the same silver energy, catching Malgeist by surprise who screamed out in pain and rage before a blinding black and white explosion ended the vision.

Avaro, Ciaran and Remus were left speechless upon witnessing this rare event, though Gabriel fell to his knees and Glynda looked visible disturbed.

"Hey, you alright?", Remus asked, sounding concerned for his friend.

"Mom... Dad...", Gabriel muttered, his face being deadly pale.

"I... I guess we better set up camp. The sun is about to go down.", Glynda said.

* * *

After the team has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of a smaller room with a hole blown into the wall, giving them a view of the courtyard.

"Gabriel... Do you want to talk about?", Ciaran said tentatively as they sat around, Glynda having gone off to secure the perimeters.

"I am fine...", Gabriel said, "My parents died fighting one of the greatest threats to Remnant ever... It's the reason I decided to become a Huntsman. To make sure that no child will ever have to suffer the same thing I have... Does that make me weird?"

"No, it doesn't." Avaro said, his normal harsh voice sounding rather gentle, "Its similar why I wanted to excel in so much... To show the world that being a human or Faunus didn't matter. All you needed is the drive to make a change."

"At least you two have something that drives you.", Remus admitted, "I have always been doing what others have been telling me, first my brother, then our employers, now Ozpin, I guess."

"It's okay if you don't know yet, we will help you find it.", Ciaran said, laying on his back, "I thought when I finished Beacon, I would go look for my lost memories... But I am scared that I will never recover them... But I realized that even if I never get them back, I will be okay. I will have all the memories I made with you guys and the others, and I won't ever forget those."

It was then that Glynda came back, looking a little better herself, "Students, eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we will need to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

Ciaran lifts an arm while still laying down on the ground, "I'll go.", and he get gets up to go over to his lookout point.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Time To Say Goodbye

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: But he has such a handsome butt, and come on, Team RWBY is made up of four teenage girls. Maybe Jaune kisses her earlier, who knows. After all the time you have read my stories, I am surprised I can still shock you, with how many parents I kill or are already dead in my stories.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Glynda was sitting with her legs over the ledge, giving her a great view of the mountainscape surrounding Dread Mountain as the shattered moon shined its pale light upon the world.

The memory of the vision still fresh in her mind, "So that is how they died... Slaughtered by that abomination.", Glynda muttered, still seeing the vision of her sister being murdered clearly in her mind, "Sis... You deserved better..."

"Glynda?"

She turned around to see that it was Gabriel walking towards her, "Gabby? You should be sleeping.", she said as he sat next to her.

"I could say the same to you.", he said with a slight smile.

A moment of silence fell between the two, both knowing what was bothering them.

"We... never talked about how your parents died.", Glynda muttered, "I knew they had died on their last mission, but I never would have thought it was because of him."

"Me neither...", Gabriel admitted, "I knew they died on the same mission as Ruby's mom..."

"You knew?", she asked.

"When I was staying over at Yang and Ruby, I overheard you talk with Qrow and Taiyang.", he admitted, looking up at the broken moon, "I... I just realized that I never thanked you."

"For what?", Glynda asked.

"For taking me in, for raising me. It can't have been easy.", Gabriel said, "You just lost your sister and brother-in-law and then you had me dumped at your doorsteps."

He looked up when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, "It might not always been easy, but I am glad I got to take care of you.", Glynda said with a soft smile, "It helps that you were a calm child, both your parents where more adventurous and troublemakers, always looking to prank someone during their time at Beacon, especially my sister... I guess that is what drew them to each other."

"I guess I take more after my aunt.", he chuckled with a sense of pride, before standing up, "And someone needed to keep an eye on Yang and Ruby. Good night, Glynda."

"Goodnight, Gabby.", she said.

Gabriel had just laid down in his sleeping bag when he was woken up immediately at least it felt like it, when he was woken up by Glynda.

"Get up, we need to get back to Beacon.", she said, the tone she spoke made him know something was very wrong, "Wake the rest of your teammates up, then meet me at the courtyard."

Without much trouble, Avaro was woken up, as well as Remus, but Ciaran was more difficult.

"Yeah, Yang... That's the spot... Oh, what's that? A strap-on? You sexy kinky lady you...", Ciaran mumbled in his sleep.

"Ciaran Aleron!", Avaro shouted, finally waking their white haired leader up.

"Your not Yang...", he mumbled disappointed.

* * *

"What's the situation, teach?", Ciaran asked when they sat in the bullhead, who was flying at top speed back towards Beacon.

"There is an attack on the City of Vale. An underground train crashed into the city, bringing the Grimm with it.", Glynda explained.

"Hey pilot! Can't you speed it up a little!", Ciaran shouted, but the answer of the pilot was drowned out by the sound of an emergency alarm blaring in the distance, along with the panicked screams of the people below.

"Never mind!", Ciaran said, opening the side door of the bullhead.

"What are you doing!?", the pilot shouted, "Get back in here!"

"Your being too slow!", Ciaran said, ripping off a lose plate, "See you guys on the ground floor! Also, the one with the least points is treating the rest to ramen!", before waiting for a respond from his team, he jumped off the bullhead, using the plate as a surf board.

"Like hell!", Gabriel shouted jumping after his leader.

"See you later.", Remus said, jumping after him, and with a groan, Avaro was right behind him.

* * *

Taking two swords from the main blade, Ciaran shot at two Grimm, slamming the plate into a third one as he landed on his knees.

"Oh did you guys saw that!? I hope so because I am not doing that again...", Ciaran said, turning around to expect to see the rest of his team, but only saw Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu, "Oh, great... Nobody is going to believe me."

The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. "Now listen up fives!", he told them, placing his weapons back into the main blade, "A ten is speaking!", gripping the hilt with both hands, he charging towards the oncoming horde.

* * *

Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade, but was knocked aside by the powerful body of a King Taijitu. The other end reared to finish Weiss off but it was knocked to the side by the force of a armored boot hitting it face.

She saw that the boot belonged to Avaro, who had landed in a crouching position, feet wide apart and supporting is weight with one hand on the floor while the other hand is outstretched away from his body, coat flaring out from him.

"So cool...", Weiss muttered as she got up as well as Avaro.

"What the hell do you think your doing?", Avaro said, extending his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle, as the snake Grimm rose as well, "That is my girl you tried to eat!", he fires a powerful white energy sphere at the monster.

The attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud where the King Taiju was.

Looking away from the display, Weiss smirked a little at what Avaro called her as she cut down an charging Beowolf before engaging more Grimm.

* * *

Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground, swinging around it before kicking away a Beowolf, ripping the ground apart, slashing at another one, not noticing a King Taijitu ready for the attack, as it lunged down, Remus used his Semblance to Blink her away, making it smash the ground where the young huntress-in-training just stood.

"Hey.", Remus said, wiggling his eyebrows at her as they now stood on the roof.

"Hey... You always blink in just in time.", Ruby said, before noticing how close he was holding her.

He let her go with a blush of his own, "So uhm... Let's go kick some Grimm arse.", he said quickly, holding his daggers in reverse grip.

"Y-Yeah...", Ruby said, holding her Crescent Rose in both hands, before the two rejoined the fight.

* * *

Gabriel shot a few Grimm with his gun, while using his Semblance to blast them back, until he heard a loud yell above him. Turning to look at the air, he saw that it belonged to Nora, who was coming to flying using her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, "Nora Smash!", the ginger shouted, slamming her hammer on the head, killing the beast.

The rest of team JNPR soon followed, Jaune ordering them to join the fight, but the blonde turned around to see a giant Ursa standing behind him.

"O-o-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before...", Jaune said nervously.

Not sure if Jaune would be frozen in fear to act, Gabriel prepared to come to his aid, but before he could, Jaune let out a mighty scream, and began to slash several times at the Ursa before it falls.

"Someone improved.", Gabriel said before spotting Blake, fighting the Grimm a few feet away. Changing his machinegun into its blade form and he charged in.

A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrive, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!", Sun said.

"We have badges so you know it's official!", his blue haired friend added, before they were forced to roll to the side as another King Taiju comes crashing through the clothing store with Ciaran ridding atop of it, his blade in his head.

"There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks, there's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take... Anymore!", he said as he slide down its main body, as his eyes and hair light up as a black Aura appears on him.

"Is... Is he singing!?", Neptune exclaimed surprised.

"There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place no bridges left to burn... Anymore!", Ciaran continued, from the black Aura, he creates three glowing outlines that copy their creator.

Charging forward, he and his light clones began to clash with the Grimm, cutting through them like they were a hot knife cutting through butter, "We can't just wait with lives at stake, until they think we're ready.", Ciaran sang as his light clones joined in, "Our enemies are gathering, the storm is growing deadly!"

"Is he using my Semblance?", Sun said surprised taking out his own weapon and he and his partner joined the fight, "When did he copied that!?"

"Now it's time to say goodbye! To the things we loved and the innocence of youth!", Ciaran send and the light clones exploded, taking a few Grimm with him, "How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew!"

Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground, but she felt herself being caught in two strong arms.

"Oh, best catch of the day!", Ciaran said with a smirk.

"Glad you where there to catch me.", Yang said as her boyfriend placed her back on her feet, "Or else I had to use Neptune as a landing pillow."

"I rather you land on me. Especially when we are not wearing pants, and then with your vagina on my penis.", he told her, with a smirk, "So bae... You really know how to make me come back."

"What makes you think this is my fault?", she asked, placing her fist on her hips, before stretching out her hand and shooting a Ursa.

"Well...", Ciaran stretched out his word, taking a sword from his main blade and transforming it into a gun, shooting a Beowolf attempting to attack Yang from behind, "It often seem like the only interesting things happen to your team."

"Okay, okay. I have to give you that.", she said with a smirk, as Ciaran used telekinesis to throw a car in front of Yang, who kicked it with her feet, sending it flying towards the Grimm.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units, and the flagship of Ironwood.

Gabriel slash down the Grimm, throwing an Boarbatusk into the air with his telekinesis, before Blake unleashed a barrage of bullets. Another Ursa has fallen from Yang's punch.

A little further away, Cinder nods her head to Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off.

* * *

An Ursa is on the receiving end of Avaro's fist, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand behind him and Weiss. Before he could engage them, an airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port.

"We thought you might needed a little help.", Velvet said as she joined in the battle.

"I have no need for your help.", Avaro said, back handing a Grimm, "But it is appreciated, Scarlatina.", as one of Velvet's teammate, Daichi swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave at a pack of Grimm.

"Wait a minute...", the leader of Team CFVY, Coco Adele, said looking at the remains of the building where Ciaran had burst through riding on the King Taijitu, "My favorite clothing store! You maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! Goddamn you all to hell!"

Enraged, she swat away the claw of a Beowolf with her bag, followed by a kick in the crotch area. As it falls to the ground and looks at her, she leans down and slams her bag onto its head, she effortlessly swats away more Beowolves.

Velvet steps forward, about to open the box in her hand, "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here.", Coco said to the Rabbit Faunus, then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

"That's... One cool weapon.", Avaro admitted, placing a device on his right ear, creating a green colored lens over his eye, "Soroi, are you seeing this?"

"Yes sir.", the voice of his butler came through his earpiece, "Scanning engaged. Though could't you act like a normal industrialist, billionaire teenager and just throw wild parties or spend your time on your yacht with models?"

"But Soroi. I am anything but normal.", Avaro said, shooting a giant Nevermore out of the skies, "Because I am..."

"Avaro Drayce.", Soroi told him, "You don't have to remind me every time you need your ego stroked, sir."

A Paladin climbs from the hole where the Grimm and emerged from and on top of it stood Zwei, who jumped off it, tackling a Ursa to the ground, before it landed next to Avaro with a spin.

Upon seeing the wolf Faunus, the dog happily barks at him, walking a circle around him.

"What did you call me?", Avaro asked, turning around to look at the small dog, who was looking up at him.

"What did he say?", Weiss asked curious.

"He called me Pack leader.", Avaro muttered.

"You can understand him!?", Weiss said surprised.

Oobleck stepped out of the ruined Paladin, as Port walks to his side. The two nod at each other and fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis, officially ending the battle.

* * *

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways.", Roman said sarcastically, while his younger brother watched an Atlesian Knight, grabs him by the arm, "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Remus watched until Roman stood at the top of the ramp, and as it began to close, the elder Torchwick sibling turned to the younger one and gave a wink.

He with a guilty look, Remus turned around to go find his team.

* * *

Team RWBY and Team ARCG along with Zwei were sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed.", Weiss muttered.

"A King Taijitu crushed a clothing store.", Avaro said, one knee up, "I wouldn't count on it.",

"But that was Ciaran's fault!", Weiss complained.

"It doesn't matter. We didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was.", Ruby added, sounding slightly down.

She looked up surprised when she felt her head being locked under Ciaran's arm, "What's with the attitude, Rubes!?", he said, ruffling her hair, "Sure we might not know everything, but we still put lots of dangerous people behind bars."

"I guess that's something we can be proud of...", Ruby muttered as he let her go.

"If anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them.", Gabriel said, "All eight of us." the others let out a yell of agreement, but none noticed the guilty look in Remus eyes.

"So what are we going to do now?", Ruby asked.

"Well, I would suggest training for the tournament, but we have that covered at this point.", Yang said, laying on her back.

"What about we have an orgy?", Ciaran asked with a bright smile.

"I never know if he is being naive or if he is serious...", Blake admitted, "And I find that very disturbing."

"Don't worry, we don't know either.", Gabriel whispered to her.

"And I like it that way!", Ciaran chuckled, standing up, "What about you girls come with us to eat ramen?"

All four girls agreed to it as they stood up, and headed back to Beacon's main campus, discussing what kind of ramen they would have as Zwei followed them.

* * *

On top of the many roofs of the City of Vale, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop, giving them a look over the battlefield.

"All in all, I call today a success.", Cinder said, looking out over the city.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things.", Emerald muttered, sitting next to Mercury who was leaning against a wall.

"A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels.", he pointed out, "You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

It was then that a fourth voice spoke up, "No, but they'll listen to me."

A tall male bull Faunus with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way walks up to them. He wears a mask that obscures his eyes and upper face. He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

"Did you bring it with you, Adam?", Cinder asked, turning to the Faunus.

Adam Taurus held out a long black suitcase, flipping it around, he held it so that Cinder could see what was inside of it.

Upon opening it, a dark light shone from it, making Cinder smile, "Soon, he will return. And at full strength.", she said.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Making Memories

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: It would be best, but they are still brothers. Of course all the girls come running for Avaro, he got money, power and massive swag.**

 **Guest: Uhu, yes I see your point. Your right about Pyrrha being shy, though you forget that Jaune is a guy, and most of the time guys don't notice when a girl likes them, they usually go for a girl they can't have. And I personally don't treat Jaune any dumber than he is in canon.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Ciaran and Yang were sitting in the shadow of a tree, enjoying each others company on their day off school. The busty blonde bombshell was resting her head on his lap, while he was sitting against the tree.

"Hey Yang...", Ciaran began.

She opened one of her eyes, "What's up Ciaran?", she said, before noticing the look on his face, "And why are you looking so troubled? Either that or you really need to go number two."

"I need to go number three and numbers four!", Ciaran told her, not even he knowing what number four was, "Anyways, I have been thinking about stuff. Like how I don't have any memories of who I was before coming to Beacon, or my family... And I have accepted that I might never get them back..."

He stopped when Yang sat up, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Ciaran. I will always be here for you.", she said.

Taking a hold of her hand with his own, he gave the knuckles a kiss, "I know, and I love you for that.", Ciaran said, a soft smile on his face, "But remember when you told me about your mom?"

"How could I forget?... I could hardly walk the day after...", she muttered.

"...We should have picked a stop word...", he admitted, "Anyway, I was thinking... I know I am jumping the gun at this, but once we graduate, how about we go travel Remnant together? Looking for your mom and my memories together?"

Yang frowned at this, tapping her chin with her index finger, "You and me, on the open road with our motorcycles, fighting as much Grimm as we can, having as much adventure as we want?...", she summed up before smiling, "Sign me up!"

He let out a laugh of pure joy, sounding nearly child-like, reminding Yang how innocent her boyfriend could be. "I can't wait...", he said with that good joyful smile, "Oh, I almost forgot! I was recommended a book to read, specifically to read it with you. Is that alright?"

"Sure. I don't usually read for fun, but I am open to new things.", Yang said, moving next to her boyfriend, "Sure, what's it called?"

Ciaran pulls the book out of his coat and shows her the cover, "It's called Fifty Shades of Beige."

Yang's purple eyes widen, "I am sorry, what?", she asked.

"It's called Fifty Shade of...", he continued.

"I heard you...", Yang said, "How did you get this book? Who recommended it?"

"Remus recommended it to me. ", Ciaran told her cheerfully, "He also borrowed Blake's copy and gave it to me."

"Ciaran, I really don't think you reading it is a good idea.", she said.

"Why not?", he asked, "Is it because you already read it, and found it too boring for a second read? I can read it on my own."

"No! I just don't think you would like that book.", she said, the image of Remus laughing his ass off flashed before her eyes, "You just wouldn't like it."

"Yang, if you don't want to read it with me that's fine.", the white haired young man said, "But a friend recommended it to me, so I am going to read it with or without you."

"I really don't think that's a good idea.", Yang began, only to see Ciaran open the book, "Ciaran, no."

"Ciaran yes!", he said, and with that he started reading.

* * *

Ruby and Remus had returned from the City Of Vale, where Ruby had treated her ginger haired friend to some of her favorite snacks, strawberries and now they were heading for their dorms.

"I thought your favorite food was cookies?", Remus said, hands deep in his pocket.

"That's a common misconception about me.", she said in her usual cheery voice before turning serious, "How are you doing, Remus?"

"I am fine Little Red.", he said, "I just had strawberries with a cute girl, what more could I want?"

"It's just... After what happened to during the invasion and your brother...", Ruby said gently, "Have you... Have you visited him?"

"You think they would let the younger Torchwick brother, who is still on probation mind you, just visit his brother?", he answered, "What surprised me is your lack of reaction about me calling you a cute girl."

"Does that bother you?", Ruby said, tilting her head.

"No, your just maturing... Seems like I am the only one who isn't...", Remus said, downtrodden, "All my friends are learning from their experiences. I feel pressed for time because I'm the only one of us who isn't growing..."

"Remus... Your fine the way you are.", Ruby said gently, touching his forearm, "You might be a jerk sometimes, but there is a good person under all that snark and sarcasm. That's something I found out during all the time we spend together."

At this, he got a rare, genuine smile on his face, "Thanks... Not sure why you are bothering with a guy like me...", he said.

"Maybe it's because I... I Like...", the crimsonette began but her friend interrupted her.

"Ruby, stop.", Remus said, "You should not get involved with a guy like me. You should settle for someone more stable... Like Gabriel."

"That would be like fucking my own brother...", Ruby pointed out, "But what if I don't want to settle for anyone but you."

"Ruby... Please... Don't make this any harder for me than it already is.", Remus warned her, as they arrived at their dorms, "I just want you to know... That I might not always be worthy of your friendship, I will always value it..."

Ruby was about to respond when they heard loud yelling coming from team ARCG's room. "What are those two up to now.", Remus said as he opened the door.

Avaro and Gabriel were standing across from one another, staring daggers at each other while Weiss, Blake, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Sun and Neptune were looking on while Nora was acting like some debate judge.

"Alright, fair point.", Nora nodded, before turning to the Wolf Faunus, "Avaro what's your counter argument?"

"He is smarter than that overpowered demi-god.", Avaro said.

"Oh yeah? Do you really think he could just wipe out a gadget out of his ass that would harm...", Gabriel countered but Avaro interrupted him.

"I thought it was my turn to debate?", Avaro said, directing the question to Nora.

"That's true. But your time is up.", Nora said, gesturing to Gabriel who continued the debate.

"What's going on here?", Ruby asked leaning on the couch.

"Oh, Avaro and Gabby take their 'who would win in a hypothetical fight' ridiculously seriously.", Yang whispered to her sister.

"Who are they debating about?", Remus asked, vaulting over the couch and taking a seat between Pyrrha and Blake, "Superman and Batman?"

"No.", Jaune said, "They are debating who would win in a fight between Jason Skywalker and David McGrath."

"Ah so Jedi Superman Vs Super Saiyan Batman.", Ruby pointed out.

"Who are those?", Remus said.

"You never watched anything in the Harmonic Heroes franchise?", Ren said.

"I don't watch crap.", the male ginger said simply.

The debate was cut short when the door was suddenly kicked in to reveal a peasant looking Ciaran with a the copy of 'Fifty Shades Of Beige' under his arm.

"Yang?", Ciaran said calmly.

"Yes?", she said, as everyone turned to the leader of Team ARCG.

"Is that my copy of 'Fifty Shades Of Beige'?", Blake pointed out with a raised eyebrow, but Ciaran ignored that question.

"I'm going to burn this book so I never have to see it again, do you mind?", Ciaran said, before she could answer, he moved to the kitchen.

"No, not really...", Yang began, but shot up from her chair, rushing over to where her boyfriend was, "Ciaran no! Not in the dorms! Take it outside! No, Ciaran! Bad Ciaran! Books do not go into the oven!"

"If you burn down my dorm, your paying for it!", Avaro warned him.

"From all the money I make as a student? Right...", Ciaran said, leaning on the table, "Are you two still arguing who would win in a fight between Skywalker and McGrath? Because it has a very simple answer."

In a flash of black light, Ciaran blinked next to Nora and began to speak in a formal tone, "The answer these two shouldn't be fighting. They are best friends, and they know they are stronger together... And we all know Lily Skywalker would beat both of them on her worst day anyway."

"Oh come on!", Avaro and Gabriel exclaimed.

"What makes you think she could beat her own son, who defeated the man even she couldn't beat multiple times!?", Avaro demanded to know.

"You always argue that Lily would beat anyone, is she your waifu or something.", Jaune said jokingly, "Do you have a body pillow of her in your room?"

"Wha... N-No, now that would be weird...", Ciaran nervously chuckled.

"So if we go to your room, we won't see it?", Weiss said, and her fellow white haired teen shook his head.

Avaro made a move in the direction of Ciaran's room, making his team leader quickly rush to his room and shut the door.

"He totally has one.", Blake said, before standing up, "I think we girls need to get ready."

"Oh yeah!", Ruby said suddenly, as the female students stood up, "We will meet you guys there."

"For what?", Sun said interested, tilting his head, but the girls waved at them and headed for their own dorm room

"For the opening festival for the Vytal Festival.", Avaro said, about to head for his own room to get dressed for the occasion as well.

"There are going to be games, food, drinks and a firework show.", Gabriel explained.

The sound of a door unlocking was heard and the white hair of Ciaran peeked out, in his arms he held a body pillow, "Is that today!?"

* * *

A half hour later, Ciaran, Avaro, Remus, Gabriel, Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune were walking over the Festival Grounds, looking around while they waited for the girls.

"There aren't many people this year.", Ren said, while there were many people around, during the opening of the Vytal Fetival there should be more.

"Maybe people are scared because of the attack a few weeks ago.", Gabriel said, the others agreed that would probably it, "Oh well, let's get something to eat. I want some ikayaki."

"I want to get some too!", Ciaran said cheerfully, before leaning to Ren, "Ren, what the fuck is ikayaki."

"Its a popular fast food from Anima.", Ren said as the guys went to buy food.

"The girls are late...", Remus said, taking a lick from his ice-cream, "Why do they have to get ready?"

"They will show up...", Neptune said, looking into the distance, suddenly becoming speechless.

The other guys followed his line of sight, seeing the girls wearing a yukata, each in their usual color.

"Sorry we are so late.", Ruby said, "But it took us some time to get dressed. You have to wrap towels inside, so they are not as breezy as they say."

"It took you some time.", Weiss pointed out.

"You weren't much faster.", Blake told them.

The Schnee Heiress was about to respond, but she felt a strong hand gripping her own. She looked up to see into the blue eyes of her wolf Faunus boyfriend, "It doesn't matter, you are looking like some winter goddess.", he said, softly rubbing her hand with his thumb, "How about I win you some overpriced stuffed toy, which you can buy in the store for like two Lien?"

"Let's do it.", Weiss said, intertwining her arm with Avaro and the two went their own way.

"They are so cute. Don't you think so...", Pyrrha said, turning to Ciaran but he had already left with Yang. Looking around, she saw that everyone from their group had paired off, leaving her with Jaune, who looked just as surprised as she was.

"So... I guess that leaves us two...", he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Uhm Pyrrha... I just wanted to say... You look actually sexy in that crimson yukata."

"What do you mean, 'actually'?", Pyrrha said with a blush on her face.

"No! I didn't mean it like...", Jaune tried to correct himself, but both of them were getting a slight blush on their cheeks.

* * *

Ciaran and Yang were standing by the wish box, where by dropping one Lien, you could make a wish.

"Sounds like a waste of money.", Ciaran said taking out one Lien coin from his pocket.

"Its just fun.", Yang said, holding a coin of her own, "What are you going to wish for?"

"Let's say it at the same time. One, two, three...", Ciaran said.

"I wish to be closer to you!", both he and his girlfriend said at the same time, both smiling at each other while thinking, _"Except I added forever at my wish."_

* * *

Avaro and Weiss were walking around the Festival, Weiss already carrying the largest wolf stuffed animal they had. The tall wolf Faunus next to her seemed a little bored.

"Something wrong?", Weiss said, "Did you not like that game?"

"It didn't involve expensive holograms, dragons or trading cards.", Avaro told her, "So it should be obvious that it did."

Suddenly, Weiss grabbed his arm and pulled him to a game stand. He looked surprised from her to the stand, where he can could see that you could win prizes, by playing Remnant: TCG.

"See, you can borrow one of their decks and...", Weiss began but Avaro reach behind his coat and took out his deck, "Or you can take out your own... Do you take it everywhere you go?"

"Of course I do.", Avaro said, paying money to win another stuffed animal for his girl, "Never leave home without it. By the way, don't mention to Ruby my new cards. I want to save that reveal for the Drayce Expo."

"Yeah... I give it a day before she finds out, just a day before Drayce Expo begins...", Weiss said, "Your such a nerd." with an fond smile on her face.

"He's a handsome nerd.", a woman behind the stall said to Weiss, as they watched the game, "Your lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend."

"I am lucky to have such a pretty and smart girl.", Avaro told her, not taking his mind out of the game, "Though not as pretty and smart as me."

* * *

Gabriel and Blake were kneeling near a fishing game, where they could catch goldfish with paper nets.

"Ugh... I always wonder how safe it is to let a turtle swim at the bottom. Pond sliders like eating fish when they are little.", Gabriel said, managing to catch a fish, but his net snapped, "...I suck at this game. I never once managed to get one, something Yang would always tease me about."

"Sounds like something Yang would do.", Blake said, taking a net and with one swift motion, managed to catch a goldfish, "It takes a certain finesse and a steady hand.",

"That was insane. Where did you learn that?", Gabriel said impressed.

"Menagerie... We also used to have this Summer Festival, same game.", Blake explained as she was handed a plastic bag filled with water and the goldfish she won, before handing it to the kid next to her.

"Menagerie?... Isn't that the small island that's two-thirds desert?", Gabriel said as they continued to walk around the Festival, he got a nod from Blake, "Must be cramped."

"It is... If the desert was like the one in Vacuo, that would be one thing.", Blake said, "The wildlife there is more dangerous than most other regions... They give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up."

"That doesn't seem right.", Gabriel said, "After fighting that war against the Dread Knight, you would think that joined struggle would bring humans and Faunus together..."

"You know about the part the Faunus played in the third Dread War?", Blake said surprised, so few human bothered to learn that part.

"Surprised, lady Belladonna?", Gabriel said amused, "I thought it would be obvious I am the most studious one of Team ARCG."

"I don't know.", Blake said teasingly, "Avaro is pretty much a genius, Ciaran is also surprisingly smart and Remus is very savvy."

"Okay, okay. Avaro has a better business sense than me, Remus had to be savvy while he lived in the criminal underworld.", Gabriel admitted, "And Ciaran is just a huge sponge... Doesn't have many memories to remember, so he got a lot of free space up there."

"That he does not.", Blake said, "You know, Gabriel? I am having a fun time with you.", with that she gave him a rare smile.

"The feeling is mutual, Blake.", he said, returning the smile.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were heading towards the hill where the group had agreed to meet for the firework show. They passed by a stall selling candied apples, where the man selling them called them over.

"Hey, young lady.", he said as the two came to a stop, "Aren't you that famous huntress-in-training Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Sorry, that's not me.", Pyrrha said, sheepishly, "That girl is way prettier than me."

"But Py...", Jaune began but his red haired friend gave him a quick elbow to the stomach.

"So I got all excited for nothing... Oh well!", the vendor said, "How about a candied apple then? You can share it with your boyfriend."

"Oh... We are not a couple... We are just friends...", Jaune muttered, taking out the money to buy two candied apples.

As they continued to head towards the hill, they munch on their sugary snacks when Jaune noticed a sad look on his friends face.

"Pyrrha? Is something wrong?", Jaune said once they arrived at the top of the hill, giving them a great look of the festival grounds.

"It's nothing... Just been thinking about the tournament...", Pyrrha lied.

Thinking of a way to cheer her up, it suddenly hit Jaune what he could say, "Shall I tell you something funny? Just before Team ARCG went on that mission to Pavor Mountain, Ciaran claimed that you had a crush on me and how everyone could see it. Pretty weird, even by Ciaran standards, right?"

He had expected her to laugh it off with him, but instead she remained silent.

"What if he is right?", Pyrrha said.

"Wait... You mean... You do like me!?", Jaune exclaimed surprised, "W-Why? Your Pyrrha Nikos! Smart, sexy, beautiful, strong, famous, perfect Pyrrha Nikos!? Why would you be interested in someone like me?"

"I am not as perfect as you think, Jaune. I am not some sort of Goddess.", Pyrrha explained, shyly taking a hold of his hand, "You treat me like anyone else, your kind, funny, a bit of a goof ball. Your perfect for me."

The two took the moment to look each other deep in the eyes. Blues looking into greens. They began to lean in, edging closer as they tilted their heads.

"Hey what's going on!"

A voice took them out of their moment, making them turn around to see Team ARCG, RWBY, Nora, Ren, Sun and Neptune walking up to them.

"God dammit, Nora. Cock blocker.", Avaro scolded her, as Jaune and Pyrrha let go of each other, each of their faces became as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Where they about to... God dammit! My third favorite ship was about to come true!", Nora shouted, slapping her forhead.

"Who are number two and one?", Ren said surprised.

"Number two is Golden Knight, that Ciaran and Yang.", Nora explained, the white haired teen and the blonde high fived each other, "And number one is Snow Wolf, that's Avaro and Weiss... Then again I ship anything and anyone with Avaro..."

The wolf Faunus gave a proud smirk at this, "You have great taste, Nora."

"The riverbanks were nearly overcrowded.", Gabriel noted, "I am surprised you found a spot like this, Avaro."

"That's because I made sure we would be the only ones here.", Avaro said, again with the same smirk.

"How?...", Remus said.

"Because I am rich.", his teammate explained, "I had Soroi rent this piece of land."

"Must have cost quite a lot of money.", Ruby.

"Please, I spend more money on trading cards every week.", he corrected her, "Speaking off, you guys shouldn't bother with the Remnant: TCG stand. They are all out of prizes to win."

"What happened?", Neptune said.

"He wiped out his deck and won them all. Then he gave them all to passing children.", Weiss explained, something her boyfriend tried to deny but nobody was buying it.

Ren took a look over the festival grounds, "Things are heating up down there.", he said.

Just when he did, Nora jumped on his back, "Does that mean it will be starting soon!?"

And indeed, soon the skies were filled with colorful explosion, marking this event as one they would look back to one day as a wonderful memory.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Tournament Begins

**Greetings, huntsmen and huntresses and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **deion9040: Of course.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

"Are you ready kids?", Ciaran said excitedly as he and the rest of Team ARCG were standing on a platform being elevated.

"Kinda late to ask, Ciaran.", Avaro said as the gate above them opened.

As the platform arrived, they were standing in the arena were the Vytal Tournament was being held.

Team ARCG looked around in awe as cheers were coming from the audience who had filled the stadium to come watch the match.

"And now for the grand opening match.", the voice of professor Port was heard over the speakers, "On one side we have Team NDGO of Shade, a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against one of the toughest, destructive and strongest teams in the history of Beacon! I'm of course talking about... Team ARCG!"

"Ciaran Aleron and his team have proven this year that they are certainly a force to be reckoned with!", Oobleck voice said through the speakers as the teams walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so.

"Good luck, Avaro!", the voice of Weiss was heard from the crowd, "Break a few limbs for me!"

He looks in her direction, giving a nod before turning to his female opponents, "Nothing against you ladies, but I would hate to disappoint my girl.", he said, flexing his arm.

Team NDGO looks confused as the crowds get ready and the teams stand on opposite sides from one another. "Hey there! I am Ciaran, nice to meet you!", Ciaran said, extending his hand in greeting, "I hope we will have a good and clean match! So we can leave this arena with no regrets.",

The ladies look surprised but their leader, Nebula Violette, who carefully accepts the friendly handshake as the holographic roulette shows up, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below. A small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

"Alright! Home field advantage!", Nebula said laughing as she looks back at their selection.

"Good, your going to need it.", Ciaran said cheerfully as the roulette begins again on the other side.

When the spinning images stop on a grey symbol of mountains, "Hey! The mountains!", the second member of Team NDGO, Dew Gayl, said just as Oobleck began the countdown to the start of the first match.

"Open fire!", Nebula shouted her first order,

"Gabriel! Guardian Knight!", Ciaran ordered, as his teammate rush up to his side, both activating their Semblance to freeze NDGO projectiles in mid air.

"Okay...", Nebula said slowly, "Did not see that coming...", before ordering to retreat, the ladies just capable of evading their returned fire and retreating into their turf as Team ARCG followed them.

Avaro comes up on Octavia Ember, who emerged out from a nearby arch and tries to slice him with her dagger. Avaro ducks under the swing and return a heavy round house kick to her midsections, making her slide over the ground.

On one of the hills, Gabriel and Dew are exchanging blow. Using his blade to parry an thrust from Dew's spear, he hefts his sword overhead, only to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Gabriel's face.

Using his free hand to shield his eyes from the dust, he doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. Reaching out with his Semblance, he took a hold of Dew lifting her up with him.

Both are totally helpless as the winds throw them and their weapons out of the arena.

"What do you think your doing?", Remus shouted over the winds to Gabriel, taking a hold of his arm and Blinking them out of the tornado and back to the ground.

As the brunette stood just up to see Dew landing outside the arena. "Remus... Thanks.", he began only to find his teammate holding out his weapon.

"The fight is not over yet.", Remus said, with a smirk.

Gabriel returned the same smirk, taking the hilt of his weapon, "My man!", he said as the two charged back into the fight.

"And ARCG gains the advantage!", Oobleck announced over the speakers.

Octavia slides in front of Remus and Gabriel, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces.

"Not falling for that shit again!", Gabriel said, slamming the dust cloud back to the ground with his own Telekenisis as Remus followed up by shooting at the retreating Octavia, breaking her away from her attempt to use another fire attack to blind them.

Octavia blocks the bolt with her blade right before seeing Avaro leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face.

Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Avaro's Gauntlets as he waves around her while hitting several parts of her body. Octavia tried to recover only to come face to face with a white energy sphere in the palm of Avaro's palm, mere inches from her face. "Begone.", Avaro said as he ends it with a powerful blast from his hand that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand and straight out of the Arena.

"ARCG is pressing the advantage as the fight boils down 4-on-2!"

Remus pats Avaro on the back, who gave a nod as they and Gabriel looked up at the mountain top to see Avaro taking on Nebula and Gwen on his own.

Nebula and Gwen circles him with their weapons drawn. They attempt to go weapon-to-weapon with him but in a black blur, he blinked out of the way in rapid succession, striking at the girls before appearing before attacking the other.

"Don't think he needs help.", Gabriel said, noticing what his leader was planning. He was driving them towards the edge of a mountain, where he could potentially make them ring out.

"We had a fun match, let's do it again some time.", Avaro said, landing between the two girls, catching them off guard before sending the two flying out of the arena with an outwards telekinetic repulse.

Crashing on the ground outside the arena, the sound of the buzzer followed.

"And with that, Team ARCG moves on to the doubles round!", Oobleck announced and the team raised their fist in the air in cheer.

* * *

After having watched a few more rounds of fights, including the one involving Team RWBY, the guys were now walking over the same fairgrounds they had visited the previous night.

"I wish we could fight some more today...", Ciaran said, arms behind his head, "There are some cool opponents."

"Don't worry, we still got lots of fighting to do in the Double Rounds.", Avaro said, cheering up his leader.

"Well you two still have to.", Gabriel said, "I am happy I can sit back and watch you two beat the shit out of the other teams."

"Hell yea! Black Dragon for the win!", Ciaran said giving an fist pump, "We are going to clean up at this tournament!"

Further on, by one of the tents with a sign saying 'A Simple Wok', they saw Team RWBY sits at the stools outside, having just ordered and Weiss offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeeper.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?", Yang said surprised.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round.", the heiress said, but her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeeper points to his register as it beeps 'Declined', "What!? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake looks around panicked, she attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeeper disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat.

"Do I have to bail you girls out again?", Avaro said, as he and the rest of the team took a seat as well, "We have what they are having."

And just as fast as they had disappeared, the Shopkeeper placed their bowls in front of them, "Avaro!", Ruby said, flinging her arms around his middle in delight, "Our lord and savior."

"You don't have to go that far.", the wolf Faunus said with a smirk, "But it's appreciated."

"Avaro, do you have a flashlight in you pocket? Cause I feel something hard...", Ruby began but was pulled off the tall young man by an aggravated Weiss.

"Mind if we join?",

Looking behind them, the girls of RWBY and the boys of ARCG saw Team JNPR approach the stand.

"Don't think Avaro has enough...", Yang began only to find Avaro with dark sunglasses on, a big stack of Lie, which he was flipping off the stack right over the counter.

* * *

Later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?", Ren said to Pyrrha.

"Of course!", the red head said, as the Shopkeeper quickly gathers the bowls and vanishes, "It will give us energy!"

Jaune meanwhile was splaying himself over the counter, sickly saying, "If I barf, I am blaming you..."

At that statement, Nora came from behind one of the many bowls she had been eating in a contest with Ciaran, "Aim at the enemy!", she said with an evil grin, before quickly returning to eating.

"Nora, that's disgusting.", Ren said, "But if you feel the urge..."

"So, you think you guys are ready?", Ruby said.

"Of course!", Nora said, standing up and gesturing to each of her teammates, "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me and we have Jaune! We trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

"Your going to sit there and take that backtalk from your minion?", Ciaran told Jaune.

"You take the same backtalk from your minions.", Jaune pointed out.

"Oh, but Avaro, Remus and Gabriel aren't my minions.", the white haired youth said, "They are part of my harem along with Yang."

The others look strangely at him, before Ren spoke up unperturbed, "So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good."

"Don't fret.", Pyrrha said, "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well... murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before.", Blake said, counting off the threats on her fingers, "Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..."

"My brother is not a sociopath!", Remus protested, exchanging glares with the Faunus.

"Hey, come on guys!", Ruby intervened, "Imagine what it would be like to graduate!"

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal.", Weiss mumbles sarcastically to herself.

"Something the matter, Weiss?", Avaro said to his girlfriend, but she brushed it off as nothing, "Has it something to do with your card being declined?"

Weiss was about to say something but she suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled 'Father', and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.

She then looked at the counter were Avaro slid a white card over to her, "You can use this until you get everything sorted out with your family.", he said as he watched the other people attending the Fairgrounds.

"But... Are you sure? This is you company card.", Weiss said, holding the card in her hands.

"What are they going to do? Fire me?", Avaro snarked, "Besides, I have to act like a good boyfriend sometimes.", this earned a light blush on the Schnee Heiress pale cheeks.

Ruby looked at the former frenemies, a bit of jealousy creeping through her smaller body, wishing she had that kind of relationship with the brooding ginger haired ex-thief next to her, who was currently leaning his hand on his face.

"What your thinking about?", she said.

"Oh, it's nothing important.", Remus said dismissively, "Tell me if I am wrong, but that shopkeeper looks exactly like the last one I robbed with my brother."

Ruby followed his line of sight, seeing the gray haired Shopkeeper, "You mean the one were I got you arrested?", the crimsonette said, getting a nod from the ginger, "Now that you mention it... I think he might be.", she tapped her chin in thought, before turning to the conversation happening next to her between Gabriel and Blake.

"... But, we won!", Blake pointed out.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory.", Gabriel said, his arms crossed, "I counted at least three strikes missed by Weiss alone."

* * *

They then returned to the Coliseum to witness a few more matches, including a victory for Team JNPR an Team SSSN. Oobleck announced over the sound system that that was the conclusion for the matches of that day.

The boys of ARCG and the girls from RWBY were about to walk down and congratulate their friends. They had just gotten up from their seats just as a ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her.

"Weiss, Weiss. You alright?", Remus said.

But the heiress wasn't listening, only looking up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice, "She's here! Winter is coming!", she said, her face a displays a mix of joy and anxiety.

Ciaran was about to follow his friends, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Cinder, who gave a small wave as they greeted each other.

"Cinder! What's up?", Ciaran said happily to see his ex-girlfriend again.

"Not much. Congratulations on your victory, Team NDGO never stood a chance.", the black haired beauty complimented him.

"Thanks! Though it helps that I have awesome team members who I can count on.", Ciaran said with a happy smile, "Though your victory was pretty cool as well, I almost felt pity for Cardin and his toadies."

"You appreciate a good fight, that is something I always liked about you.", Cinder said, rubbing her arm, "If you have a moment, could you come with me for a moment. There is something I wanted to give you a while back... But then..."

He didn't know if it was the hurt and saddened toen to her voice, or if it was just in his good nature, but Ciaran agreed with her, "Just give me a sec to tell my friends I will be late.", he said taking out his scroll, not noticing the evil grin on the black haired beauty's face.

* * *

Over at Beacon Academy's courtyard, with Weiss is running up the main avenue towards the docking bays, followed by Ruby, Avaro, Remus and Gabriel close behind.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!?" Ruby said as the group catches up to the white haired girl, "Who is it? Why did you claim that winter is coming!?"

Weiss stops and smiles at the sight of a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

"Whoa, who that be? And is she single?", Gabriel said, with an pleasant surprised tone to his voice, as if he was amoured by the woman, who was being escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits the airship.

"That is Winter Schnee.", Avaro explained to his teammate, "She is the oldest Schnee sibling. She used to be the only one I liked... And I think she is."

"Wait! She is that Winter!?", Remus exclaim in surprise, as his brunette friend rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as they followed Weiss and Ruby, who run up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you!", Weiss began excited before suddenly becoming curtsies, "Your presence honors us."

"Beacon... It's been a long time.", Winter said as she looks around she approaches them, "The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall, so, it's probably colder.", Ruby said, earning a punch to her shoulder by Weiss.

"...She is not wrong.", Remus said, earning himself a punch to the back of his head by Avaro, "Why!?"

"Just for shit and giggles.", the wolf Faunus said as he returned to the conversation at hand, consisting of Weiss asking her sister a question, which was answered by a simple, 'Classified'.

"It's moments like these that I am happy I am an orphan with no siblings.", Gabriel said.

"Please, you should meet their annoying younger brother.", Avaro told him, getting questioning looks from the other three, "He is like a little Joffrey Baratheon... Who ate a smaller Joffrey Baratheon... Or just a miniature version of his father."

"You have some hate boner for the Schnee's.", Ruby said.

"I do not... Have a hate boner.", Avaro said, "I only have that for Bitchley and his father Jacqass. His only redeeming quality is... Well without him Weiss wouldn't have existed."

"Well... that is nice... I think.", Ruby said, looking around her to see that Weiss and Winter were out of earshot, "Want to elaborate on that?"

"No, I don't want to elaborate on it.", he began, but under the rolling of eyes of his friends, he did the complete opposite, "Not only did he steal the Schnee name, he destroyed the SDC's reputation and trust all because he wanted wealth, status and power at the cost of destroying others. He drove his wife to become an alcoholic. To make matters worse, he acts like he does nothing wrong; he never takes responsibility for his actions, instead pushing the blame onto others. Yes, I have done my homework on the Schnee family history."

"...I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came.", Winter told her sister, "Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter."

"What? But we won!", Weiss protested.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory.", Winter said, "I counted at least three strikes missed."

"Thank you!", Gabriel exclaimed, throwing up his arms, getting the attention from the Schnee sisters.

"Leave us.", she commanded the AK-200s, who obeyed and began to walk away, "Your... Gabriel Cerulean."

"Uh, yeah I am."

"It's an honor to meet you, Scion of the Cerulean Clan.", Winter said with a small bow, "Your father was an great influence on my aspirations to become a Hunter myself."

"Oh uh, that's cool. I guess.", the brunette said, a bit embarrassed.

"What is a Scion of the Cerulean Clan?", Remus said.

"It means that Gabriel's family can trace its bloodline back all the way to one of Monty Oum's twelve disciples. The original Hunters.", Avaro explained, getting the attention from Winter.

"Avaro Drayce, CEO of the Drayce Corporation.", she said, shaking hands with him, "Good to see your doing well."

"Likewise Mrs. Schnee.", he said, a hint of respect in his voice.

"Happy to see my sister is making some new friends.", Winter said, before turning back to her sister, "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?", Weiss said as she and her sister begin to walk towards the Academy, followed by the androids.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards.", Winter said gently, being surprised by Weiss claim about bunk beds.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind.

The group turns around to see a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Qrow?", Gabriel said surprised.

"That's uncle Qrow to you, Gabby.", Qrow said, walking past him and his friend while carrying a decapitated body of one of the androids, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!", tosses the decapitated machine aside as one of her automated soldiers advances, rifle raised.

"Halt!", Winter ordered.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town.", Qrow said, walking forward, "I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you.", Winter told him.

"So it would seem.", he retorted, squints through his hazy state of mind, as he was told he destroyed Atlas Military property, "Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage.", he added sarcastically.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow.", Winter told him.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?", Qrow said nonchalantly back, "Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough.", Winter said, her hand on the hilt of her weapon.

"Oh I heard. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin.", Qrow said, lazily standing there, as Winter shoves Weiss aside, "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue.", Winter warned, drawing her sword, "Then I will gladly remove it for you!" (draws her sword)

"Alright then...", Qrow said with a smirk, slicking his hair back, "Come take it."

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, starting a fight.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!", Ruby yelled loudly,

"Teach him respect, Winter!", Weiss shout her own encouragement.

The fight comes to a close, with Winter propelling herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards Qrow, just before a black light appeared between them and her saber was blocked by a large Fusion Sword, stopping her blade's point mere inches away from Qrow's neck while a long sword from it intercepted Qrow's attack inches from Winter's stomach.

"Well this is a lot of fun!", Ciaran complained, pushing the startled fighters to the side, "I wanted to fight more today, so can I join you two? Can I we make this duo a threesome?"

"Schnee!", a commanding voice shouted.

Looking behind them, they could see that it was General Ironwood, with Penny behind him.

"General Ironwood, sir!", Winter said, lowering her blades as she addresses Ironwood at about face.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?", Ironwood demanded to know as he approaches Winter with Penny by his side

"He started the altercation, sir!", Winter explained.

"That's actually not true.", Qrow said, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance, "She attacked first."

"But you provoked it first by destroying her androids, Qrow.", Gabriel pointed out, surprising Winter.

"Quite! Your suppose to be on my side, Gabby!", Qrow whispered angrily to him, "And it's uncle Qrow to you."

"You.", Ironwood continued, Qrow points from Gabriel to himself in mock confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Gabby goes to school here.", Qrow began.

"I meant you, Qrow.", Ironwood said, demanding an answer.

"I could be asking you the same thing.", the man said back.

But further discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Ozpin along with Glynda.

"There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats...", Ozpin said, swirling his coffee, "And popcorn."

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices the others and quietly waves to them, while they wave back. "Good job Ciaran.", Ozpin said.

"Just doing what every student should do, sir!", Ciaran said with a mock salute.

Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight. "Uncle Qrow!", she shouted as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm, "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope.", Qrow answered, they share a grin as he pats his niece's head.

The Huntsman turns to look at the headmaster as Ruby gets dropped, as Goodwitch then repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis.

"I think I'm in trouble.", Qrow said discreetly to Ruby and Gabriel with a winks and gives the two a fist bump, "Catch ya later, kids." and he walks off to join the others.

"This explains too much about Ruby...", Remus said, getting a agreeing nod from Weiss, "So Ciaran, what did Cinder what with you?"

"Oh, she wanted to give me this.", Ciaran said, placing his sword back in his main blade and putting it on his back, before holding out a pitch black katana in its sheet, "This pretty sweet katana."

"It's as black as midnight.", Ruby noted, studying the sword with great interest.

"Yeah! Pretty cool eh?", he said, admiring the weapon himself, "She said its name was Eagla Ridire."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see all you ladies and gents next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Games We Play

**Greetings, Hunters and Huntresses from across the Verse and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **Sorry for the delay I have been a bit busy, I hope you enjoy and on to the story.**

* * *

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss and Winter are sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. Winter is sipping from her teacup as Weiss repeats the news she was just told.

"You're... leaving?", she said.

"Yes, I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale.", Winter setting her cup down, "Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well."

Weiss sighs and looks down dejectedly, she grabs her sister's hand, "Weiss, you've done well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. ", Winter said reassuringly, "But there is this rumor going around, is it true you got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah... I have.", Weiss said, a profound blush on her cheeks, "I am surprised myself that we have grown to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"And who is this young man, I might ask?", Winter said, but it seemed her sister lost her nerve at that question, "Or young woman, I won't judge."

"N-no! It's not that!", Weiss said quickly, "It's just... He is a smug, arrogant, egomaniac Faunus..."

"Sound's like your dating Avaro Drayce.", Winter teased, but a silent fell between the two sisters, as the older one looked at her younger sister with her wide blue eyes, "Your dating the CEO of Drayce Corp, father's biggest corporate rival and the embodiment of everything he hates?"

Weiss nodded at this, only looking up when she heard her chuckle, "Weiss, dating what father absolutely hates? I am impressed.", Winter said, whipping a tear from the corner of her eye, "I'll be honest, I can't wait to see father's face the day you tell him."

The younger Schnee sighed in relieve when she was told that.

* * *

"Pretty sweet dorm room, you got.", Qrow said as he was sitting in Team ARCG's dorm room, playing a video game against his nieces, Gabriel and Ciaran, "Can't remember them looking quite like this when I went to Beacon."

"It's because of Avaro.", Gabriel explained.

"You'll never beat me, old man!", Ruby said, as her character attacked.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!", Qrow said, countering the move.

"You can do it, Ruby!", Yang shouted.

Just as she did, Ruby's health bar reached zero, the announcer from the tv saying, _"Aqua Sutakira Wins! Flawless Victory!"_

Qrow grins at his victory as Ruby lowers her head in shame, "And by the way, don't ever call me old."

Yang pushes Ruby out of her spot as she grabs the spinning controller from the air, "My turn!", selecting her character in his Batsuit.

 _"What's your deal?", McGrath said._

 _"I fight for justice.", Aqua said._

 _"Haven't heard that a thousand times before.", the male quipped back._

And the game begins again.

"Now, where was I?", Qrow said as he began the fight.

Popping up from behind the two players excitedly, "You were telling us about your last mission!", Ruby said.

"Right, right...", Qrow said, "I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?", Gabriel said.

"I needed information.", Qrow explained as he continued the story, "Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?", Ciaran said, laying on the ground kicking his feet as he watched Qrow with interest.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight...", Qrow continued weakly, suddenly grins at what he saw is revealed, "Of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

Qrow is interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly catches much to Yang's ire as the announcer called once more with, _"Aqua Sutakira Wins! Flawless Victory!"_

"You are the worst!", Yang shouted as Ruby and Gabriel laughed.

"Can I try?", Ciaran said, catching the controller Yang threw at him, "Thanks babe... So which Character's are good?"

"Well Morgenstern has high damage and insane juggle potential, Skywalker has the high damage output, ranged attacks that build meter, and a two infinite combos. And Lord Drakkon has...", Ruby began to explain but was interrupted by her sister's boyfriend.

"Oh, I pick Drakkon!", Ciaran said as he watched the loading screen, "He looks like an evil Power Ranger."

 _"This is not your Verse to protect.", Drakkon taunted._

 _"I will save it on principle.", Aqua said._

 _"But will your principles save you?", Drakkon asked, holding up his Dragon Dagger._

And the battle began.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?", Ruby asked.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool.", Qrow said, waving the question off.

"Cool for an old guy.", Yang said, her uncle looking mad now, "So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever."

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible.", Qrow said, hearing his nieces tell him how they are pretty much pros as well, seeing as they saved Vale.

Qrow was about to talk back but he looked horrified at the screen, his eyes widening at the sight of his health bar.

 _"Lord Drakkon wins! Flawless Victory!", the announcer said._

"Best two out of three?", Ciaran said with a smirk, as Ruby, Yang and Gabriel cheered, someone finally having defeated Qrow.

"Oh, your on kid.", Qrow said, looking for a new character to use, "I heard Vale suffered a Grimm, attack after you almost managed to stop a train. But they don't give out medals for almost."

"They do, and it's called silver!", Ruby said resolutely as the fighters loaded on the screen.

 _"You really think you can beat Jason?", Lily said._

 _"I have every advantage.", Drakkon told her._

 _"You don't have friends.", Lily pointed out._

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick!", Yang said, proudly, "He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!"

"Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one.", Qrow said, You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?

"If we have some heavy hitters like Ciaran and Avaro...", Gabriel pondered, rubbing his chin.

"Avaro? That pretty rich kid? What is he going to do?", Qrow said, before taking a more serious tone, "Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city."

"Like how when you cut off the head of the King Taijitu, then it's second head takes command?", Ciaran said with a satisfied smirk, as the announcer said _"Lord Drakkon wins! Flawless Victory!"_

"Yeah...", Qrow growled, "That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his.

Ruby, Yang and Gabriel exchanging a look. "You... know the General?", Yang asked.

"I know everybody to some extent.", Qrow said, back to his usual playful maner, "Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!",

"Ah yes, the legendary Team STRQ... I think team GREG were a bit cooler than them.", Gabriel said with a smirk.

"I think Team ARCG has them both beat!", Ciaran said in defense of his own team.

"You two kids are biased to those teams.", Qrow waved them off, not noticing the looks of amusement Ciaran and Gabriel shared, "Ciaran is biased for his own team, and Gabby is of course biased for his parents old team."

"I don't think Team STRQ was that cool.", Ruby said, "They had crummy fashion sense!"

"It was their specialty.", Gabriel added.

"Hey, we looked good!", Qrow protested, "And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up! But, I'll save those for when you're like thirty.", he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh gross!", Ruby shouted, recoiling in disgust.

"What kind of stories?...", the white haired young man asked.

"Stories like what we do under the shower.", Yang whispered in his ear.

"Oh, but now I want to know!", Ciaran protested, "And I won't be thirty for another twelve years!"

"Your eighteen?", Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow, turning to his white haired leader.

"I don't know! I have amnosia, remember.", Ciaran said, throwing up his arm.

"I think you mean amnesia.", Ruby said.

"No, I meant amnosia.", Ciaran said, "Besides who knows how old any of us are! Gabriel looks like he could be fifteen, Ruby looks like she is twelve, Glynda looks like she could be in her mid twenties and Ozpin looks thirty!"

A silence followed, as they stared in disbelief at Ciaran, before Qrow let out a amused chuckle, "You sure know how to pick your boyfriend, Yang.", the uncle said, getting up, "I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style."

He walks towards the door, opening it and turning back to the kids in the room, "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go...", Qrow said, holding a finger up to express his seriousness, "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You kids are gonna go far, but only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward."

With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exits down the hall.

The four teens continued playing, but much to the dismay of Ruby, Yang and Gabriel, Ciaran continued to kick their collective asses. Even playing with one hand, half blinded by having Yang's breast pressed in his face and having Gabriel sing directly into his ears.

"Okay, let's established a new rule.", Ruby finally said, "Ciaran is not allowed to play anymore; because he likes to kick people into the corner, like a jerkass."

* * *

Avaro meanwhile was sitting in his office at Drayce Corp HQ in Vale. His gloved hands, glowing white lines on the flat sides of his hands, was swipping in the air, his new Scroll screen right in front of his eyes like sky-glasses.

A call from his secretary, light up his glass, notifying him of the arrival of Weiss Schnee.

The door slid open to reveal his girlfriend, "Hey, Avaro.", she said, looking how he was waving his hands around. It looked pretty ridicules.

"Hey Weiss.", Avaro said, gesturing to a similar earpiece he was using on his desk.

Picking it up, she placed it in her ear. The screen covered her eyes, pulling her into blackness. White words lid up in front of her eyes, saying _'Welcome, Ms. Schnee'._

The letter's disappeared, the blackness vanishing, transforming into a massive space station. She saw Avaro standing in front of a massive window, giving a magnificent view of the planet down below.

"So this is where you have been hiding.", Weiss said, seeing the floating screens around himself, moving them around.

"Just testing my new software. Once it's perfected, the way we interact with the internet.", Avaro said, dramatically, pushing his arms to the side, the screens disappeared and the window opened, allowing them to stand in space.

"How was lunch with your sister?", he asked, as the two floated the planet down below.

"It was good! We practice on my summoning.", Weiss said, floating after him through the clouds, "We talked about how father has cut off my card."

"Maybe so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home.", Avaro said, not looking as the two landed in the virtual representation of the Schnee mansion, specificly the office of her father.

Avaro walked around the desk, sitting in the chair, "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself."

He allows Weiss a moment to absorb this information before turning to Weiss, as she sat on the desk, "Have you... Told her about us?", he asked

"I more or less did?", Weiss said softly, swinging her legs over the desk, now facing him.

"More less or less more?", Avaro said, crossing his arms, "Which is it?"

"She knows.", Weiss said, pushing herself off the desk, sitting on his lap with both legs on his sides, "She can't wait until I tell my father."

"Neither can I.", he said with a smirk, their noses brushing against each other.

They smiled at each other, until Weiss let out a yelp when she felt something poke her side. "Well someone is excited.", she mumbled, looking down between his legs, "Does the thought of snugging with me in my father's office turn you on that much?"

"It does.", Avaro said, giving her behind a squeeze.

"W-Wait... How come I feel inside a simulation?", Weiss said, feeling his hands on her behind.

"It's because your sitting on my lap in real life.", Avaro pointed out.

* * *

The next day in the Amity Colosseum's mountain biodome was being bombarded by several explosions all around the area.

Russel Thrush, daggers in hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, who turns out to be Penny and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

Wasting no time, Penny raises her hands like a puppet master and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!", Oobleck said over the broadcaster's system.

Placing a fist in her palm and bowing in respect to her fallen foes, "Thank you for a wonderful time.", Penny said still smiling.

The two victors turn to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone.

Ruby and Remus get up from their seats, catching up to the winning team at one of the exits.

"Penny!", Ruby shouted, spreading her arms.

"Ruby! Remus!", Penny shouted, lifting up her own arms, she tackles her friends into a hug that leaves the three of them on the ground.

"I think I broke a few ribs.", Remus grunted weakly as the ginger haired robot girl gets up energetically and gestures to the other girl.

"Ruby, Remus, this is my teammate.", Penny said.

"Ciel Soleil.", the girl said with a bow, "Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable. Remus Torchwick. Seventeen. Member of Team ARCG. Status: Dangerous."

"Okay...", Remus said.

"You two were incredible out there.", Ruby said turning to Penny, "How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!"

"Penny?", Ceil said, looking at her watch and gestures at it, "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location."

Penny exchanges a look with Ruby and Remus before asking Ciel, "Could we have just a minute to talk?"

In response, Ciel checks the time, then takes a step back and nods, starting the countdown.

"She seems friendly.", Remus said.

"She is! She's like Blake!", Penny explained, "But if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

"That's Weiss.", Remus said, "Don't worry, I often get them mixed up as well."

"Does she know about... y'know.", Ruby whispered, moving her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off.", Penny said, shaking her head, before getting serious, "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you two about."

She glances over at Ciel before leaning in and whispering, "I want to stay at Beacon."

"I hope you got a plan for that.", Remus said, crossing his arms, "Maybe rob a Dust store and have Ruby capture you. They will offer you a place here."

"That only works for you.", Penny said, grinning with mischief, "I'll think about it!"

At that moment, Ciel steps back up to Penny's side and pointing to her watch, "It's been precisely one minute, ma'am."

Coming back over the stadium speakers, Port announce, "Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!"

Ciaran and Avaro walked past them, their duo match coming up. Greeting the two, Penny waved at them, "Good luck you guys!", she said, "See you in the final round!"

"Good luck?", Ciaran asked, stopping in his tracks. He let out cold chuckle, "No one is going to stop Team ARCG from making it into the finals. Luck isn't necessary."

This left Ruby, Remus, Penny and even Avaro a little stunned at the cold tone in his voice, but followed his leader.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby, Remus.", Penny said, the two Atlesians leave, but Penny turns to give a wave of farewell.

"Did something seem off about Ciaran?" Ruby said, looking after their friends.

"... Maybe Avaro rubbed off on him?", Remus said, a bit unsure.

* * *

The two members of ARCG were standing in the middle of the field, Avaro readying his gauntlets and boots, but to his surprise, Ciaran hadn't taken his Fusion Blade with him. Instead he was holding the katana he was gifted from Cinder.

Before he could voice his thoughts on the matter, a rainbow zooms past the two, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

"Well that's a surprise.", Ciaran said, an unsettling hunger in his red eyes.

"Hey!", the male with the trumpet said, "Your Avaro Drayce, right? The CEO?"

"What if I am?", Avaro said.

"Your company crushed my mother's dream.", the young man said.

"That doesn't tell me much.", Avaro said dryly, "As the president of a major corporation, I have to do that every day."

"Do that every day!", the Faunus said, in imitation of Avaro, "That's what you sound like!"

She then turned to Ciaran, who had remained quite the entire time. "I thought you were quite the chatterbox, but it must be nerves.", she said, as she starts spinning in place, "You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while, though."

Ciaran didn't say anything as the holographic roulette begins. Both teams prepare themselves for battle as the field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows both Ciaran and Avaro back from the force.

Avaro slams his fist into the ground, stopping him from sliding back, "I'll take him.", he said but Ciaran had already Blinked away intercepting a spinning attack from Neon, sending her into the city portion.

* * *

In the ruined city, Ciaran Blinks into it, switching to Avaro's Semblance, he began to shoot black bullets at Neon, who manages to roll ahead of every blast, skating on the railings and making faces at an a blank Ciaran.

She continues to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself. "Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!"

She eventually comes down to the ground and charges at Ciaran, becoming a rainbow blue while hitting the white haired multiple times.

Ciaran growls, as Neon smirks and cracks her glow sticks, turning them blue. She comes forward again, dashing past Ciaran before she even realizes the sheeting pain in her leg, making her crash into the ground.

"Seems your bottom-heavy, but I am more of a top-heavy guy.", Ciaran said, his hand folded behind his back as if imitating a gun, he disappears into a streak of black, striking Neon multiple times, sending her into a wall, cracking it behind her, "Thanks for the power-up."

* * *

Flynt stops blowing as Avaro charges forward, a second passing until the musician starts playing again. This time, Avaro blast him with a white sphere, allowing him to get close enough to kick him off his higher ground.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill.", Flynt said, getting back up as he twirls his trumpet.

Avaro propels himself forward, but nothing prepares him for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Avaro flying back.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance!", Oobleck announced, "And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!"

The Flynt's flip their hats around to the audience, then look up at the scoreboard to see to his shock that Neon was just defeated by way of her aura being drained. He steps forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepares to finish this, but a black beam impales Flynth's chest.

He could just turn around to see a laughing Ciaran began to bombard him with several more piercing black beams, Flynt's aura was dropping rapidly on the scoreboard.

Ciaran kept spamming the attack, he might have continued to attack if it hadn't been for Avaro grabbing his arm to make him snap out of whatever had gotten over him.

"What? I thought you would approve of such brutal tactics!", Ciaran said as Team ARCG was declared the winner, as medical robots quickly went over to Flynt and where Neon was.

"There is a difference between brutal tactics and torture.", Avaro told him as the entire audience in the dome was silent at the brutal display.

* * *

Later on that evening in a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll. Emerald is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury is doing push-ups beside her.

Cinder eyes widening in surprise, followed by a smile, as she access a document regarding the blueprints of 'P.E.N.N.Y.'.

She was about to press a button, when she received mail on her device, she opened it and smiled at it's contents, "We're going to be making a slight, alternation in the plan.", she said.

"What does that mean?", Mercury asked as he and Emerald share a somewhat concerned look.

"It means that this will be even easier than we thought.", Cinder said, returning to the replay of Team ARCG's previous match, "Nothing will stand in our way once he returns to power."

* * *

Within the headmaster's office at twilight, Professor Ozpin is facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors open and Qrow steps inside, approaching his desk.

"What do you think your doing?", Qrow said, "Letting someone like him run lose."

"Trying to do right by an old friend.", Ozpin said.

"Well your trying to do right by that friend nearly cost two students their lives!", Qrow said, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Is this really concern for the students.", Ozpin spoke, "OR because of his closeness with your nieces and nephew?"

Qrow flinch a bit, but recovered quickly, not giving an answer to the headmaster's question, "...I hope you have chosen your guardian yet?"

At this Ozpin swirling his chair around to face Qrow, "Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Fall

**Greetings, Hunters and Huntresses from across the Verse and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: It's a good guess, but I am not saying anything.**

 **Now story time, oh and just a quick warning, a short lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Ciaran moaned as he was laying on his soft bed, as Yang was lifting herself up and down, riding him like she would her motorcycle.

Yang starts to speed up this process as he placed his hands on her hips, helping her. Ciaran moan as his cock is rammed inside her pussy over and over again. Looking up, he watch as her breasts bounce with the motions of her body.

Yang begins to slowly caress one of them again as she continues to bounce herself up and down. "Ciaran!", Yang moaned, as she keeps bouncing up and down, "I am about to cum!"

"Why do you always announce it?", Ciaran moaned, his hands on her hips to help her move.

"W-What?", she moaned, not stopping but continuing to ride him.

"You always announce it.", Ciaran moaned, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching.

"I do?", Yang said, seconds before throwing her head back, as their orgasm exploded. Spurt after spurt shoots out into her womb, until their orgasm subsides, making both of them moan in pleasurable bliss.

Yang proceeds to lift herself off of his penis before she lays down beside him again. "Always.", he panted, "So about the tournament..."

"Really? You go straight from sex to fighting?", Yang teased, rolling to her side, "That's your idea of pillow talk?"

"You know what you signed up for when we started dating.", he said with a pout as he rolled on his other side so they could look at each other, "I only really like four things. That's fighting, because that's the only thing I am good at. Eating, so I have enough energy to fight. Sex, because it just feels good. And you, because..."

He was interrupted when Yang rolled him on his back, sitting on top of him, "Don't think that all this sweet talk is going to make me go easy on you.", she told him with a smirk, "...But then again, you would be insulted if I..."

She let out a little yelp when he grabbed her waist, rolling them over so that their positions where reverse, "Once we meet in the finals, let's give it everything so we have no regrets.", he said, with a smirk.

"And then we can have victory and runner-up sex.", Yang said, cupping a feel of his ass.

"You know me so well!", he said, pressing his nose against her, "If only we were on the same team. We would be unbeatable."

* * *

The following day, Cinder Fall smirk's as she sits in the Amity Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" Port said, over the broadcasting system, "The one-on-one finals!"

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang smirks confidently standing next to a serious looking Ciaran, his seethed katana in hand. Along with a few other people, who made it, there also were Sun, Penny, Mercury Black, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line.

"Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!", Oobleck explained over the announcement system.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!", Port said, "Now, let's see who our first match will be!"

The screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes.

"The first match will be between... Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"

In the audience, Ruby, Weiss and Blake are sitting next to remaining members of ARCG, JNPR and SSSN.

Ruby cups her hands to make sure her encouragement is heard, "Break a leg, sis!"

Behind her a still smiling Cinder, gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"

The rest of the lineup does so, and Yang starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me.", Yang said smiling.

"You wish.", Mercury laugh's darkly.

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!", Port announced.

Immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid.

They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg.

She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel

She gets out just in time and punches he ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach.

He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him.

Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows.

He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

Yang lowers her fists and closes her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief before opening them back up to her usual lilac and raising her arm in victory.

"What a way to kick off the finals!", Port annaunched.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!", Oobleck added, while the stage is enclosed by the stadium floor again.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!", Ruby said splaying her arms in excitement, while having the other around Ciaran.

"Way to go, bae!", Ciaran shouted jumping in the air, as he had his arm around Ruby.

The others cheered as Gabriel looked suspicious when he felt a sudden... sensation in the air, as if someone was using their Semblance.

Yang circled the crouched-down Mercury, suddenly shooting him in the leg, making him scream and fall over in pain grasping his injured body part, rocking back and forth.

Atlesian Knight-200 droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raising their guns to her. "Yang Xiao Long, stand down!", he ordered.

Emerald rushes over to her partner's side, comforting him as the young man was crying hysterically, "Why'd she do that!? Why'd she attack me!?"

Yang receives a disgusted scowl from Emerald, only now looking up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired. It takes a moment of staring at the images until Yang finally understands what she did, and her gaze turns up to the wide-eyed, terrified faces of Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

She looks around at the guns aimed at her and the people cursing her name, still not knowing what just happened or what will come next.

* * *

Outside the open window leading to Team RWBY's dorm room, Team ARCG was lstening in as Ironwood spoke.

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice.", he said.

"But he attacked me!", Yang said, angrily.

Ironwood paces around the room, not looking at her, "Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise.", he turns around as Yang sighs and places her head in her hands, "You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances."

"What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past...", with that last statement, he looks to the right while rolling his right shoulder, "The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified."

Yang's shock turns into miserable understanding when she looks to the ground, and Ironwood leaves the room.

When the door clicks shut, Ruby said sadly, "...You guys can come in now."

Ciaran and Remus Blinked in, while Avaro and Gabriel climbed in through the open window.

The white haired teen immediately went to Yang's side, sitting next to her on her bed. "Yang.", he said gently, placing his hand on her's.

"Ciaran...", she said, gripping her boyfriend's hand before turning to her friends, "You guys believe me, right?"

"What kind of shitty boyfriend would I be if I didn't?", Ciaran said immediately, "I believe you!"

"Of course sis!", Ruby added.

"You're hotheaded, but not ruthless.", Weiss said, "Your not Avaro."

"That's true.", Avaro said with a nod, "It's not in your nature to hit a defeated opponent."

"I second that.", Remus said, not meeting her eye.

"I have known you the longest of anyone here.", Gabriel said, "And I believe something was definitely off about the end of that match."

Yang look a bit relieved by that, but she realize one of their number hasn't spoken, "Blake?"

Blake turns her gaze away, earning a shocked look from the other's. "I want to believe you...", she said. Yang's eyes widening, tears forming instantly.

"How can you say that!", Ciaran said, standing up and balding his fist in anger, "Yang has never lied to us! Unlike someone else here!"

She looked back at the white haired young man, "What's that suppose to mean!?", she said, angrily.

"The fact that your a Faunus and a former White Fang member!", he said, stepping closer to her, "You lied about that to us! So what gives you the right to doubt Yang!?"

"I had someone very dear to me change, and it wasn't in an instant.", Blake spit back, stepping closer to him as well, "It was gradual, little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... very familiar."

"Cry me a river, Belladonna!", Ciaran growled, "Just because your ex-boyfriend became a monster doesn't mean Yang would become one. She isn't like that!"

"You think I don't want to trust her?", she said.

"Your making it sound like that!", he yelled, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he growled, only to see the lilac eyes of Yang, almost instantly calming down.

"Ciaran, it's alright.", she said, whipping her tear away before continuing as calmly as possible to her partner, "Blake, I saw him attack me, so I attacked back."

Blake lets out a deep breath as she closes her eyes and smiles, then looking back up at her partner, "Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm gonna rest up.", Yang said, still looking down.

"We'll get out of your hair.", Ciaran said, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Yell if you need me, and I will be right back. Even if I am in the middle of the match.", surprising the other's by his last claim.

The other's stepped out of the room, Gabriel closes the door behind him, pausing only for a second to see Yang slump forward before shutting it completely.

"This is a mess...", Gabriel said. Turning his head at the sound of an opening door as Jaune peeks out of Team JNPR's room, with his team peering around the edge in concern.

"She doing okay?", Jaune asked.

"She's doing the best she can.", Blake said.

Gabriel crosses his arms in though, as he pondered something.

"I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family.", Ruby said, "So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened."

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask.", Ren said.

"All right then. If that's the case...", Ruby said, turning her gaze to Pyrrha and Ciaran, "You two be sure to win for Beacon, alright?"

Weiss nods as she and Blake also smile sadly, "It's what Yang would want.", she added.

Pyrrha turns her head away before coming back with her attempt at a confident look, "I'll... do my best.", she said, her smile dips down into worry as she looks away.

"I was planning on winning anyway.", Ciaran said, crossing his arms.

Team ARCG and the three members of RWBY walk down the hall, and Jaune only closes the door when he sees Ruby disappear behind the corner.

"Ciaran.", Avaro spoke as they walked, "You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back. You need to focus. You and Pyrrha will be defending the honor of Beacon Academy."

The white haired teen nodded, giving a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

"Now that's that out of the way, let's all get something to drink.", Weiss said, "Coffee?"

"Blake is more of a tea person.", Gabriel said, stroking his chin, "And I'll pass. There's... something I need to look into."

"Yeah, I can't make it as well.", Remus said, looking troubled.

* * *

At the cliffside docking bays down the main alleyway and under the floating Amity Colosseum, Gabriel comes running up, trying to see if the person he was looking for was there. He didn't saw the girl he was looking for, but found the next best thing.

He spotted a familiar rabbit Faunus snapping photos. Approaching her from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

"Gabriel, how your doing?", she asked.

"Hey, Velvet.", he said.

"I'm... sorry about Yang.", Velvet said, "Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine.", Gabriel said, looking away, spotting Ruby talking with Remus a few feet away.

As she puts the camera away in the box on her back, the Faunus rabbit said, "I think it's just awful what people are saying about her. Yang's such a nice person."

Gabriel chuckles a little as she rubs the back of her head, "Well, I'm glad someone other than Ruby or Ciaran thinks so."

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield.", Velvet said, shaking her head, arms crossed, "I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

"Ah, yes, that's what I was coming to you for.", Gabriel said, "Can you explain what happened to Coco?"

"Well, she swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields.", Velvet explained, "Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

"Yeah...", Gabriel said, finding this piece of information way to coincidental. A yell reached his ears, it seemed the volume of Ruby and Remus argument had became so loud he could hear it all the way over where he stood.

"...What do you mean your leaving?", Ruby said offended, drawing attention from people passing them.

"I mean as in, I will be gone from this place.", Remus said, hands in his pockets.

"You know you will be branded a criminal again, won't you!?", she said, a mixture of feelings flowing through her, "Next time you will be locked in a cell where the light of day won't reach."

Remus kept his green eyes looking down to the ground, avoiding her silver eyes, who were giving him hurt looks, "I know...", he mumbled, "There's something I have to tell you... I-I am glad you caught me during that fateful robbery those few month's ago. I enjoyed the time we spend together and... I want you to know, that I might not always prove worthy of your friendship... I will always value it."

Without saying another word, he turned around and began to walk away.

* * *

In the Colosseum, people are back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Ruby and Gabriel descends down the steps to an open seat. She looked around at the assembled crowds, until her stupefied eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

"Emerald's... here?", she said.

Gabriel looked in the direction she was looking so fast, he almost snapped his own neck and indeed he could spot Emerald's green hair in the crowd. As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leans forward to glare at Ruby, who suddenly gets up with a worried expression and runs towards the exit tunnel.

His eyes narrowing, Gabriel ignored what Ruby said as he moved to where Emerald was going.

* * *

Checking to see if no one's around, Gabriel followed after Emerald into a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and finds himself inside of the Colosseum. He sneaks forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls.

"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!", Oobleck announced.

The sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what makes Gabriel stop in his tracks is the sight of another unexpected 'friend' stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas...", Port's muffled voice was heard.

"What are they doing here?", Gabriel thought.

"And her opponent will be... Ciaran Aleron from Beacon!"

Gabriel dips his head in thought until he realizes the awful truth, "No...", he mumbled, just as he was spotted by Mercury.

"I wonder how much carnage he will cause today.", Mercury said, putting a hand to his chin as he walked towards Gabriel, "But he is just the opening act. After this fight, the boss man himself will be making an appearance."

Keeping his face expressionless, Gabriel reached back to grab his weapon as Mercury simply grins maliciously and sets himself up in a fighting pose.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time, bye, bye!**


	23. Chapter 23: From The Deepest Darkness

**Greetings, Hunters and Huntresses from across the Verse and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: He really should.**

 **girani4: What no? I was hiding it under my bed... Hiding it under a rock, silly girani4. As where everyone goes after the attack on Beacon... Everyone dies.**

 **Now story time,**

* * *

In the arena of Amity Colosseum, an expressionless Ciaran enters to find Penny politely salutes her opponent.

"Sal-u-tations, Ciaran Aleron!", Penny said, her hands on her hips in excitement.

Ciaran doesn't respond, but taking his fighting stance, something Penny didn't seem to notice. "This is going to be so much fun!", she said.

"No. It isn't.", Ciaran finally said, just as the round started, "This is going to be a slaughter."

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Ciaran, who dashes towards them, deflecting them so fast, his weapon seemed to be a blur.

The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

* * *

In the same structure behind closed doors, Gabriel blocks a kick from Mercury, swiping his leg before blasting him with his weapon.

"Your going to tell me what's going on.", Gabriel said, retaking his stance, "Even if I have to beat it out of you."

"So dark... You have been hanging out with Drayce too much." Mercury taunted, he charged forward, only to have his leg caught in mid-air and being thrown to the ground.

"Think you can lay a finger on me?" Gabriel taunted, seeing a Scroll in Mercury's hand, with a kick shot, a bullet shatters the device into several shards, "Let's keep it between us."

Mercury attempts to kick Gabriel from multiple angels, only to have it bounce off a invisible wall. Confused, he attempted it again only to have it bounce off, sending him grinding over the floor.

"They say the height of idiocy is doing the same thing and expecting a different result." Gabriel said, pointing his weapon toward him before blasting him with a telekinetic burst, blasting him much further down the corridor.

"Since when are you so strong!?", Mercury shouted in frustration as he got up.

"Power of Friendship.", Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes, "My friends helped me get stronger, this barrier to use against melee fighter's was all Ciaran's idea."

Growling, Mecury thought about his options. Knowing he was outclasses, he spun around and made a run for it. Gabriel give chase quickly.

* * *

Ciaran isn't breaking his stride as the blur of his sword kept blocking Penny's blade's.

Fully glowing, Ciaran send out two clones of black light, distracting pany has he deflected one of her own sword's toward her, though she leaps away from it.

Turning the tide, Ciaran took control of her swords, forcing her to defend against the multitude of swords.

Ciaran spins wildly as he deflects and dodges each sword Penny managed to get control back over, until he gets close enough to Penny to deliver a slash, sending her flying back, crashing into the ground.

Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching Ciaran.

Throwing one of his light clones in the way of the blast, Penny rockets forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Smirking maliciously, Ciaran stood his ground, blocking the strike with his weapon, the ground beneath him giving away. "Play time is over." he said darkly, throwing her into the air before sending a wave of energy towards her.

With a sadistic smile Ciaran watched for the moment the energy wave sliced through the electronics in Penny's torso. The entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground, near the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

"C-Ciaran... I-I am scared." she whimpered below him, "I don't want to die."

But the white haired youth chuckled, "Scared? Your just a machine." he smirked sadistically, as her lenses widen, until there was only black in her eyes, "You were never even alive."

The crowds are still terrified by the sight.

* * *

As miles away, in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turn toward the Colosseum, and begin to charge as the mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm.

The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

* * *

In the broadcast room, Oobleck puts a hand up to his ear, "Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!"

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!", the operator said.

"What!? How is that possible!?", Oobleck shouted.

In answer, the background behind the two teachers changes to a humanoid wearing a long-sleeved formfitting black suit jacket, the face was hidden by the helmet which seemed to imitate a skull.

They turn back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

"In the many eons I have spend in this world, humanity as never changed. Always the same, and now all this.", the man spoke in a deep commanding voice, "This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be your guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

"What is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Well I am here to tell you this. No more stones. No more spears. No more slings. No more swords. No more weapons. No more systems. No more!... So much faith in your tools, in your machines... You can fire your arrows from your Academy's... but you can never... strike... God!"

The entire Colosseum began to shake and fall apart, "Fear this day, from the deepest darkness, I, the Dread Knight has returned and I bring with me... DEATH!"

In the Colosseum, the screens cut from the feed to red and black to complete static as the sound of a wailing alarm throughout the structure, with humans and Faunus looking up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner.", the Warning Announcer said.

The crowds begin to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood enters the announcers' box and grabs the microphone from between Port and Oobleck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please." Ironwood said, "There is no need for panic."

A Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak. Ruble covered the the arena, dust hiding the corpse of Penny and Ciaran as the Colosseum began to fall towards the ground.

* * *

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin is gripping his cane tight, watching the city come under attack with a horrified expression.

"Oz!", Qrow said running in with Glynda.

"Get to the city!" Ozpin said, turning to them, "Now!"

Qrow and Glynda exchange a look before going back the way they came.

He got a call from Ironwood, the Colosseum had crashed into the airship dock. "Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain!" he said.

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James." Ozpin said gravely, then angrily, "Use it."

* * *

On the bridge of Ironwood's command ship, computers are sparking the corpses of the crew.

Remus surveyed the carnage as Neo, dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top. She opens the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well... it's about time...", Roman said, leaning out of the shadows and into the light.

A short walk later, Roman took command of the airship, firing several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it, sending the flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions.

Laughing manically at the controls as a pained looking Remus watches from the side with Neo.

"Oh, it is good to be back!", the elder Torchwick laughed.

* * *

The fairgrounds are chaos as civilians run away from the hordes of Grimm. Atlesian Knight-200s are firing at the dark creatures, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursai run past.

Avaro, Blake and Weiss are watching in horror of everything going on around them. Civilians continue to flee as Grimm continue to run amok, and a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

"I don't believe this..." Weiss said.

Blake pulls out her scroll, calling Yang.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll." the blonde asked through the scroll.

"No, she isn't. Neither is Gabriel, Remus or Ciaran." Avaro said.

"This can't be happening..." Weiss said shocked, "Penny... Ciaran..."

"I'm headed to the docks near the courtyard." Yang said, "The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school! Gotta go! Be careful!" she end the call.

"The White Fang is here!?" Blake said, turning to the tall wolf Faunus, "Avaro, what are we going to do?"

"Don't know what you are going to do." Avaro said, activating his gauntlets and boots, "But I am going to the docks and doing my job."

The two girls use their scrolls to call upon their rocket locker, which lands behind them and reveals their weapons. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inside his office, Ozpin watches the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building.

Ozpin then starts to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator.

However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground, turning around he saw something that put him on edge.

A man wearing a long-sleeved formfitting black suit jacket. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves. His face was hidden by the helmet of his name sake.

"Malgeist." Ozpin said, standing on guard.

"Good to see you, old friend." the Dread Knight said, his trademark weapon, the katana Eagla Ridire in hand, "It has been too long."

"Why must you call down another blow, Mal?" Ozpin asked, "Why must all those innocent suffer?"

"You know why Oz." Malgeist said, looking from the window back to the headmaster.

"Remember the old days? The days I called your brother?" the headmaster asked, "The days that all I wanted was the chance to make you laugh?"

"I could never forget those days." Malgeist said, and the other man knew that under that helmet, he was smiling, "How could you have come to hate me so, Oz? Is this what you wanted?"

"No, even now I wish that the Gods had chose another, to serve as your foe on their behalf." Ozpin said sadly, "Being your enemy is the last thing that I wanted... I miss the people we were before all this."

"Me too." Malgeist admitted with a nod, "But it must still be so, never mind how high the cost may grow. I will never let my goal go."

The two took their fighting stance, before charging towards each other.

* * *

At the crashed sight of the Amity Colosseum, civilians run out as Atlas Soldiers are directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses which would take them to a safe zone.

The Beacon students step out to see Ironwood walking past them.

"General, what's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some vagabond has seized one of my ships and to make matters worse... the Dread Knight has returned." Ironwood said, "Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm going to take it back."

As Ironwood turns for his ship, he is stopped when asked a question.

"What should we do?" Jaune said.

The general turns and faces the students, "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves.", the students exchange looks with each other, "No one will fault you if you leave."

As Ironwood leaves, the students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up.

"I mean... come on!" Sun said.

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune said.

While the students head to the nearest airship, a massive explosion erupted from the top of Beacon's highest tower, the place where Ozpin's office's was located, lighting up the area.

"What was that?" Nora said.

"I don't know." Pyrrha said, just when their airbus took off, the airbus en route to the Airship gets a nasty surprise when the Knights on his dropship suddenly activate and turn on it.

The students watch in horror as they see dropship fall from the sky. Ruby decides to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Sun said.

Ruby then jumps off the Air Bus as it barely takes off, she punches in the code, latches on with Crescent Rose, and immediately takes to the skies.

* * *

Roman is giddily fidgeting around with the controls of the Atlesian Airship, callsign 'Blue-2'.

"Hmm... let's see, what does... this button do?" Roman said, like a child in a candy store. After the button is pressed, a noise is heard, "Oh, fun! How about... this one?"

With the press of a button, the airship suddenly empties its cargo of Atlesian Knights, all on standby, as they fall to the ground with a massive thud.

Neopolitan, still wearing her Atlesian military disguise, hands Roman a Scroll with the Black Queen insignia, as he inserts it in the console. "Oh now this one, this one's gonna be fun!" Roman said, "I love this early Christmas present, Neo!"

A thud was heard above them, "Neo, go see what that is. Remus and I have some brother time to make up for." Roman said.

Neo simply nods at Roman's command, and leaves the control room.

* * *

On the courtyards of Beacon, Avaro, Weiss and Blake are nearly caught off-guard by the local Knights also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the duo to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out!" Blake said.

The trio manage to dodge incoming fire, but the Knights surround them, forcing the Drayce, Schnee and the Faunus to draw their weapons.

The hacked Knights continue to fire, but they are cut up by flurry of slashes and punches.

Weiss is seen taking down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fights off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by a blast from Avaro.

Afterwards, the trio stand back-to-back, but notice a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beats down the soldiers.

Before Avaro, Weiss and Blake could assist the soldiers, they notice a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf is seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians.

Avaro, Weiss and Blake exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Hey, Belladonna." Avaro shouted after her. She stopped to look at him for a moment, "Come back to us in one piece."

She nods before running off.

* * *

Blake is running just outside the dining hall. However, she stops when a Beowolf latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when she hears a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throwing an Atlas soldier.

"Hello, my darling." Adam Taurus said, grinning creepily, "This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?"

"I never wanted this!" Blake said, "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!"

She raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Taurus, who blocks both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" he said, sheathing his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over, "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake."

She begins to raise her sickle again, only for him to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again. "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!"

Yang's voice draws their attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?"

Taurus looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang. "Starting with her." he draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention.

Taurus stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang.

"Get away from her!" the blonde shouted.

"No... Please..." Blake whispers reaching out helplessly.

Taurus sheathes his sword, smiling. Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Taurus swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates.

As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her.

Taurus slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Blake throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Taurus said with a frown. He swings his sword, only to have it bounce off and shatter at the aura surrounding a newcomer's hand.

"Who are you?" Taurus demanded to know, holding the hilt with his shattered blade in hand.

"I am the end." Malgeist said, opening a portal to his side, gesturing to the unconscious body of Yang, "You will take her through that. If you so much as damage a strain of her hair, it will be your head next that will roll off."

"Who are you to command me!?" Taurus demanded to know.

It started slow, a slight cough. Then another, stronger then the first. Then another, followed by a gasp for breath. Taurus fought to keep his cool, but it was hardly enough.

"Do you remember?" Malgeist said, glancing at the Faunus, "Now do you remember who I am?"

Taurus fell to his knees, clutching at his throat, his eyes pleading for the air that wouldn't come. At last he was released, he gasped one last time, taking in a large gulp of air.

"Bring her through the portal, as ordered." Taurus repeated, "Dread Knight."

"Good." Malgeist said, hand clasped behind his back, then turned to walk away.

Taurus lifted Yang up bridal style, carrying her through the portal, once he passed it closed behind him, leave Blake on the floor of the burning dinning hall.

* * *

Up on an archway at Beacon, where Cinder and Emerald were standing on the rooftop, the latter who is filming everything.

"Beautiful." Cinder said, smiling down at the chaos.

"It's almost sad." Emerald said with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights, continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder said.

Moments later, a heavy brushed and heavy panting Mercury came running up to them, "Where have you been?" Cinder demanded to know.

"That Cerulean guy... Almost... Almost caught me..." Mercury panted, taking deep breaths, "But I managed to shake him near the dining halls... That guys a was like a machine... With his only goal in mind taking me in."

Suddenly, another pair of footsteps where heard. Looking to the side looking up, they saw Malgeist striding towards them.

"Dread Knight." Cinder said, dropping to her knees, her two minions following her example.

"Cinder Fall. Are you here on her orders as well?" Malgeist asked, standing with his hands folded behind his back.

"Yes, we..." Cinder began, but he cut her off.

"Good." Malgeist said, "Go to the chambers beneath the school, take what belongs to you."

"What about Ozpin?" she asked, a bit worried.

"He won't be trouble for a while, not until we have accomplished our goals here." Malgeist told her, turning his gaze towards the battle, "It's glorious. Everything they've built will fall, and from the ashes of their world, we'll build a better one. This time, the Silver-Eyed Warriors won't be there to stop me. There like isn't in this world anymore, I made sure of that."

"What about Ruby Rose?" Mercury said, "She has silver eyes."

Malgeist didn't say anything, raising two fingers to his side getting a feel of everyone's Aura. And indeed up on one of the airship, he felt the Aura of a Silver-Eyed warrior.

"DROGO!" Malgeist roared in rage, a wave of invisible static energy reaching over the area.

As if to respond, a roar shook the area again, it was the Grimm Dragon, which changed its path towards the CCT tower back to the academy. The massive Grimm excretes more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time, bye, bye!**


	24. Chapter 24: I Bring With Me Death

**Greetings, Hunters and Huntresses from across the Verse and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: That it has. What stopped it from being 100%?**

 **kyrogue23: Because something or someone makes Ciaran act evil? Or maybe he has always been that way. But yeah, it was a bit necessary. But I have a plan with Penny.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

On Irownwood's flagship, Ruby finishes spinning her Crescent Rose, she lodges her weapon in the hull and fires a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion, revealing Roman as he fires a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending Ruby flying several feet, before she lodges Crescent Rose to safely grip herself from the surrounding gales, while Roman walks up to her.

"Little Red, little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't ya?" Roman said, as his younger brother appeared behind him.

"Remus, what are you doing!?" Ruby said, standing up, "Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"Don't you know Little Red, that's the plan!" Roman spoke for him.

Ruby then swats aside Melodic Cudgel just as he attempts to fire it at her, causing him to move a few feet off-balance, before Neo returns and leaps over her, kicking Ruby's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send Ruby tumbling on her back.

Neo then follows up with a roundhouse to the face, and a rear horse kick to nearly send her careening off the hull of the airship.

"Why Remus, why are you siding with them?" Ruby said, tearing up, "Why!? What do you get out of it!?"

"It's not what I have to gain, Ruby." Remus said, "It's what I can't afford to lose."

"You don't get it, Red. I bet your parents taught you that you mean something, that you're here for a reason." Roman said, whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet, "Our parents taught us a different lesson, their fist taught us the real world is cold. The real world only makes sense if you force it to."

Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike. "You wanna be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" Roman said, he then proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane, "As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and survive with my brother!"

"Remus... Please... You don't believe what your brother claims." Ruby said as the older Torchwick prepares a final, overhead swing, "Remus... I love you."

As the cane came down, Ruby closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Only to hear to clash against metal.

"What!?" Roman said shocked.

Ruby opened her silver eyes, looking up to see a shocked Roman and Neo

"This world itself might be rotten, but there are people in it that makes it worth living in." Remus said, the fire reignited in his eyes as he pushed back his brother's weapon, "There is no way I let you kill Ruby!"

"So... This is it? Of all the people who I thought would betray me, you were the last I would suspect..." Roman said, clenching his fist, anger filling his eyes.

The two brother's charge at each other, Remus vaults over Roman for a powerful kick. Roman stumbles forward, turning around to strike at Remus with his cane but the younger Torchwick slides under it, flipping Roman over.

As he spins midair, Remus finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to Remus chest and fires, the blast is enough to send Remus hard against the ground on his stomach.

"That hurt..." Remus said, pushing himself up into a crouching position. He saw Roman doing the same as a few feet away, Ruby was brawling it out with Neo.

The two brothers got back on their feet, the younger one charging forward, Roman grips his weapon and fires at him. But Remus blinks out of the way, reappearing in front of his brother. Transforming his dagger into their revolver form, he pistol whips Roman before planting the barrel against his stomach, firing them, sending the elder Torchwick against the deck.

"So this is it, eh?" Roman groaned, hand on the spot his brother had shot him, "Can you do it, Remus? Can you kill your own brother?"

Remus went quite for a moment, looking at his weapons "Could you?", he asked. His attention was draw from his brother when he saw Neo's parasol open sending the girl lying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she is silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

"NEO!" Remus said horrified.

But before he could blink away to help her, a massive roar shook the ship. The massive shadow of the Grimm Dragon was cast over them. A figure jumped of it, landing in front of Ruby and Remus.

"Ruby Rose. The person I was looking for." Malgeist said, standing up and at once, charging at her.

Ruby managed to block the strike aimed at her head, but the sheer force made the floor give away, sending her and Remus flying.

"It was wise to hide you from me." Malgeist said, completely ignoring Remus, focusing all his attention on Ruby.

Ruby charges at top speed with the use of her Semblance, but to her surprise Malgeist countered her Semblance with an copy of her own. He hurls himself forward, using his body as a battering ram to send, knocking her back, before ramming his katana through her stomach.

"Time to send you crying to mommy." Malgeist said, throwing her to the ground.

"My mother is dead." she said, trying to crawl to her weapon, only to have her attacker blink in front of it.

"I know." Malgeist said, striking down his weapon only to have Remus parry it. Angered, the Dread Knight broke the blade-lock, following it up by kicking Remus away, "Don't get between the Dread Knight and his prey."

He returned his attention back to Ruby, Remus attempting to distract him by sending a few blast from his weapon, though Malgeist easily deflected them back at him.

Remus charged again, though Malgeist responded by sidestepping and kicking him in the chest.

He only managed to distract the Dread Knight long enough by engaging in a swift flurry of swordplay. The bout ended when Remus had his arm broken in the knock back, one of his daggers flying over the side of the ship. He landed next to Ruby.

Malgeist extending his arm, opening his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle, a black sphere forming in his hand.

"Ruby... I love you too." Remus said, his good arm reaching for her hand, wanting her to know this before they died. She smiled faintly at him, as she took a hold of his hand, both waiting for the sphere to finish them.

But a loud bang was heard, the sphere missed them and instead collided with another airship. Roman had shot Malgeist against his head with his cane, the Dread Knight slid over the deck.

He quickly ran over to his brother and teammate, "Are you two alright?" Roman asked, "Think you can blink us out of here?"

"I don't know... I never blinked that far." Remus said, as his brother used his coat to make a makeshift armcast, "But why?"

"Like you said, there are people that makes this world livable. And as the saying goes, Torchwick's stick together." Remus said, a slight smile, taking a device from his pocket, "This will teach that freak."

He pressed the button, what followed was a series of explosions around the airship, which began to make a steep dive to the ground below.

"Let's get out of here." Ruby said, holding on to Remus just like his brother.

Before they were swallowed by red light, they saw Malgeist looking at them, revealing his hate filled eye. The sclerae of his eye is jet black and his iris is glowing red.

* * *

Down on the ground where the last air buses are picking up the last few civilians and students, professor Port and Oobleck are overseeing the evacuation. Weiss stares at what is in front of her, in disbelief.

"I need some help!"

Turning around she saw that it was Gabriel, carrying a wounded Blake in his arms.

She and Avaro quickly run up to them once they put down, Avaro began to treat her immediately.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"I am fine." Gabriel said, looking around seeing the sad view of the battered and bruised defenders.

In a flash of red, Ruby, Remus and Roman appeared before them.

"Can I get a medic for my little brother?" Roman said, "And one for his girlfriend too."

"It's a broken arm, I'll live." Remus said as Weiss and Gabriel turned to them.

The first thing he did was putting Ruby in a hug, "Thank the gods your alright." he said, letting her go before turning to Remus, "I am glad your safe."

"What can I say? A Torchwick always land on his feet." Remus said happily as medic's looked over his broken arm.

"Uh, we might not be safe." Ren suddenly said, pointing to the sky.

The rest followed where he was pointing and to their horror, the airship was crashing towards them. "We can't outrun that." Sun said, "The air buses won't be here in time."

But it was at that moment, that Gabriel stepped forward, "Everybody get behind me!" he told them calmly.

"What do you think your doing kid!?" Roman said, but they did as they were told.

"Doing my best to save us all." the brunette said, holding his arms up, attempting to manipulate the traction of the crash.

"Gabriel, you never have stopped something that big before." Ruby pointed out as the airship started to become dangerously close.

"Maybe I never had a good enough reason for it." he said with a strained voice. He let a pained groan, dropping to his knees, blood dripping from his nose.

He ignored the voices behind him, standing back up as the ship made contact with the ground in a fiery explosion. With all his might behind it, he threw up a telekinetic shield, blocking the flames that would have consumed them.

Gabriel was straining to keep it up, his other nose hole started to bleed as he was forced on his knee. But at last, the explosion dissipated, leaving the flaming remains of Ironwoods flagship as the only casualty.

"I never knew you where that OP Gabriel." Avaro said impressed as they rushed over to check up on their friend, who had completely fallen on his knees.

"I didn't know either." he laughed, as Weiss handed him a few tissues, "Oh, it's like my nose is on it's period."

Ruby reaches out and opens her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she doesn't know what to say. Gabriel attempts to stand, but he quickly sits back down, groaning and holding the tissues to his nose.

"I hope Yang is alright..." Avaro said, "She's still missing."

"What!?" Ruby said, but her attention was draw towards the flames, where a shadow was walking towards them.

"No way..." Remus muttered, his eyes widening in fear, "No one could have survived."

But he had, because out of the inferno stepped Malgeist, his molten helmet in hand. "Everyone run!" Gabriel shouted, but the earth shook again. Turning around, their hearts skipped a beat as the Grimm Dragon had blocked their only way of escaping.

"No!" Ruby screamed in horror.

Gabriel turned back, and she saw why she had screamed. The face of the young man stepping out of the fire, which didn't seem to bother him, was all too familiar.

He was wearing the face of Ciaran, but his face was covered with deep red and purple veins. The sclerae of his eyes are jet black and his irises are glowing red.

"Ciaran!?" Avaro shouted.

"That was once my name, I do not mind it." Malgeist said, placing his helmet down, pointing his katana to Ruby, "That girl. Give her to me and I will spare all your lives." They all look to Ruby, the all knew their chance of winning was extremly low, but to their surprise Avaro spoke up first.

"If you want Ruby, you have to go through me." the wolf Faunus said, taking his fighting stance.

"You have to go through all of us." Pyrrha said, raising her shield as Sun and surprisingly Roman, the defenders who could still stand, took a position between Malgeist and Ruby.

His eyes glowed intenser as he threw the hilt of his weapon over his shoulder and charged without further warning, his katana at his side as the defenders of Beacon got ready for battle.

Malgeist slams his sword on the ground, causing a massive red shockwave that knocks most of the defenders down.

Roman aims his cane at Malgeist, firing a shot that he blocks with a spin of his weapon. Avaro then leaps into the action, he swings his punches at Malgeist, but he blocks every strike.

Pyrrha joins in, but he blocks all her strikes, before she was thrown backwards with an upwards strike. Roman swings his cane to block, giving Sun and opening to strike at him.

Right before the strike connects, Malgeist produces a clone, which takes the hit and pushes him into a backflip. As he begins to turn upright in the air, Pyrrha's spear flies toward him, missing her mark but drawing first blood by cutting into his upper arm.

Malgeist let out a feral snarl, his eyes lighting up as a black flame aura surrounded him. Sun attempted to send his clones towards him, but he loses control over his Semblance due to lack of Aura and releases his clones, falling to his knees.

The Dread Knight charged forward, evading under Pyrrha's shield, knocking Roman's cane to the side, blasting Avaro's attack back and stabbing Sun through the chest.

Blood shinning on the dark blade as it leave the monkey's body, which fell lifeless to the ground. Avaro attempted to continue to fight, but was struck hard in the face by Malgeist's fist, sending him turning around as the Dread Knight did another upwards cut, leaving a trail along the wolf Faunus spine. Not looking at his body dropped to the ground, Roman was violently throw aside by a telekinetic force, laying still with a sickening crunch.

Pyrrha retrieves her spear, throwing it at the charging monster only to have it slashed to the side. Malgeist elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen, making her fly across the grounds.

The red haired girl crawls toward her shield, she used her polarity to throw a wall of the airship at the Dread Knight, who slashes through it. She quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way of two streams of black energy that Malgeist sends her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends Pyrrha tumbling backward.

She throws her shield at Malgeist, who confidently catches it only to come face to face with a multitude of metal debris floating in the air around him. Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs her shield to knock Malgeist's feet from beneath him and then slams a metal wall down on Malgeist's abdomen, pinning him to the ground.

She calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the remaining metal debris together into a pile on top of Malgeist.

"A nice attempt." she heard behind her before feeling the cold steel of a blade pressed against her throat.

Malgeist had blinked behind her, "So much potential, all of it squandered. So human of you." he said, sounding almost sad, as he cut open her throat, letting her fall to the ground to bleed out on the ground.

Ruby's silver eyes, which widen in despair and become filled with tears. She clenches her fists, curls her arms to her body, and then suddenly flings her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate slightly off the ground. Brilliant white light flows from her eyes as she screams.

"NO!" Malgeist roared, charging over to her. Attempting to strike her down but a second before he could strike her eyes, Ruby release an explosion of white energy, enveloping the area.

* * *

Ruby wakes up to the sound of birds tweeting, she felt her body covered in blankets. She sat up, but only saw darkness.

"Ruby!"

The sound of someone getting up from a chair, "You're awake!"

"Dad? What happened?" Ruby said, her breathing began to become faster, "Why is everything so dark?" she began to touch her face, hoping to find some bandages or a sleeping mask.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious." Taiyang explained, "He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe."

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright?" she said, panic raising in her, "What about Gabriel? Remus?"

"Uh... She's uh... Well that Remus boy has been waiting around for you to wake up." Taiyang said, "I don't know where Gabriel is, but he is safe."

"What about Yang, dad?" Ruby said, blinking a few times.

"They haven't found Yang." he said sadly, "She's one of the missing students..." the sound of sniffing was heard by Ruby.

"What happened to the school? And Vale?" Ruby continued to ask, "Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's a ruin now. The Dread Knight and his pet made sure of that." Taiyang began to explain, "It's going to take years restoring it."

"You mean the man in black? The one wearing Ciaran's face..." she asked, "That was the Dread Knight?"

"Your friend Ciaran Aleron has a connection with the Dread Knight." a new voice said.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said, looking into the direction the voice came from.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" only now her father asked, seeing how his daughter was looking around.

"I-I can't see anything." Ruby said, beginning to panic, tears filling her eyes, "Dad, I am blind."

"Oh gods..." Qrow gasped, realizing what this meant, "He has taken her Silver-Eyes."

* * *

On an ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals. A figure in black is overlooking a barren wasteland, "How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you?" the woman said, "That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced."

Her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes.

"As always, you underestimate humanity, Salem.", a voice said.

The woman turned around, to see Malgeist walking towards her arms folded behind his back, "A simple spark can ignite hope, the ability to derive strength from hope is mankind's greatest attribute." he continued to talk.

Salem stared at him, a pleased smile on her face when she saw the change in him. His red eyes, where gone. They now had the color of silver.

Once he stood next to her, Malgeist placed an arm around Salem's shoulder and continued to speak,"Which is why we will focus all of our power... to snuff it out. Humanity has been given so much freedom, so much potential. But they squandered it for so long"

"It's time, to set things right. We will tear down everything that might protect them. And then, when it's too late, when they're powerless, and alone, they will realize the truth..."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time, bye, bye!**

 **Oh and just a little something extra for you guys.**

 **Take-Out:**

 **"Why Remus, why are you siding with them?" Ruby said, tearing up, "Why!? What do you get out of it!?"**

 **"It's not what I have to gain, Ruby." Remus said, "It's what I can't afford to lose."**

 **"You don't get it, Red. I bet your parents taught you that you mean something, that you're here for a reason." Roman said, whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet, "Our parents taught us a different lesson, their fist taught us the real world is cold. The real world only makes sex if you force it to."**

 **"Wait what?" Remus laughed as the crew broke out in laughter.**

 **"Gray messes up another take." Neo laughed.**


	25. Chapter 25: Don't Think Twice

**Greetings, Hunters and Huntresses from across the Verse and welcome to the next chapter of Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: *Hands phone* Here ya go. Either I made the twist too obvious or your just that good (Probably the last one).**

 **kyrogue23: This chapter explains a lot of what happened, though not everything. As for updating this story more often... Eh, you know how I often write on a whim.**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: He did slit Pyrrha's throat, but he didn't tear out Ruby's eyes and replaced his with her's. He just absorbed her Silver Eyes power, and rendered her eyes useless.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Deep inside a dark dungeons, Yang woke up with a pounding headache, laying down on one of the beds. Rubbing her head, memories of the battle of Beacon flashed through her mind. Looking down to her right arm, she only saw a stump wrapped in bandages.

Turning from her lost arm, she found what she first thought was Ciaran with silver eyes looking at her from a chair. "Are you... comfortable?" he asked, not standing up, but he kept staring into her purple eyes with his silver ones.

"Ciaran! What's going on?" Yang said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Where are we?"

"That was my name for a time, I did not mind it then." Malgeist said, looking down to the ground before looking up, "I suspect you have questions. I was Malgeist first, the title 'Dread Knight' came later... An insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Knight inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies..."

"Friends? You don't have friends!" Yang yelled standing up, "Your the Dread Knight, your a monster! You have tried to annihilate humanity for who knows how long!"

"...The man you know as Ozpin tells a very one sided tale." Malgeist said, "The truth is very different, and far worse..."

* * *

Many, many, many eons ago, I was born in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when men and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield.

I was born as Prince Malgeist Launfal, first born of King Palladino Launfal. My family was one of the most powerful in all the lands, the bloodline was never stronger until I was born, thanks to my ability to my vast magical prowess and my ability to instantly copy any and all magic.

My best friend was the son of one of my father's knight's...

* * *

A younger Malgeist was running through the snow covered grounds of the castle, running from his best friend. His blond hair was neatly combed back, his light blue eyes glistening with happiness, his skin a healthy tan.

Malgeist turns toward his friend, he throws his fists out in front of him, bluntly bending a wave of snow past to his friend who had messy brown hair and brown eyes.

His friend threw up a green barrier, sending the snow back at Malgeist, who got hit by the full blast of the snow, making him crash backwards in the snow, the after shock made the snow fall from a tree burying Malgeist.

His friend's eyes went with wide with shock, "Mal!" by the time the young boy was at his prince side, he was already back on his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Mal." the boy said, his face filled with remorse, "I don't know my own strength."

"Ozma, it's alright." Malgeist laughed it off, dusting the last of the snow of his coat.

"Well, at least I got you to laugh." Ozma said rubbing the back of his head, as his friend looked up to the tower, where behind the window sat a sad looking girl with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Malgeist.

"It's so sad that Salem isn't allowed out of the tower." Ozma noted as he watched his friend look angry.

"People shouldn't be shackled down like that... Humans should be free to make their own decisions." Malgeist said, an intense look in his eyes, "One day, I am going to free her from that cursed tower. When I am strong enough, I will free my sister from our father's tyranny."

* * *

My father wasn't a king, he was a tyrant. His subjects little more than playthings for his power hungry mind.

One day, I decided that enough was enough. I couldn't stand by anymore and watch the people suffer. I led an rebellion against my father. The only thing I trusted more than my own zweihander during that time was Ozma, who was always at my side through the entire ordeal.

With our combined might, me and Ozma where able to strike down my father and I was able to ascend and claim my birthright as king.

But the days after my coronation had proven to be one of the blackest days in the world's history, war had broken out spreading through out the world. Many smaller kingdoms turned to mine for protection, which I provided.

I was once again leading army, loyal Ozma was my right hand man of course, but this time my sister had joined and through the years of battle, we became legendary heroes, once our allies knew to trust immediately and our enemies to run away from.

We became so powerful and feared that the enemy soldiers were ordered to cut and run if one of us was so much as spotted anywhere near the battlefield.

My sister to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man I called best friend and my blood brother. They tried to hide it from me, but I knew better, during our fights around the world, the two fell deeply in love.

And once we won the war, I gave Ozma my blessing, I gave him my sisters hand in marriage. After years of war, it was time for peace, a time for healing or at least that's what should have been.

Salem, one of the infallible heroes of legend, fell ill. And where all the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed.

* * *

Malgeist was kneeling next to Salem's bed holding the hand of her unmoving body, thick tears running down his face.

"How could the gods let this happen!?" Malgeist demanded to know, as at once his tears ceased to come, and he gained a look of anger in his eyes, "It is all the fault of the gods! Everything that is wrong with the world is their fault! The brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction!"

* * *

I didn't mean the things we as humanity inflicted on ourselves and each other, but I meant the things we can't influence, like a child being infected with a horrible disease, when an earthquake destroys a city, when tsunami floods the land.

I retreated from the world, traveling to a place of great evil, the highest volcano in the old world, one that touched the skies.

Inside the mountains I began to form a plan to break the chains holding us all back, to free humanity from the tyranny of the gods.

It took me nearly a decade, but eventually I found a way to bring down the Gods.

One staff of creation, one sword of destruction, one crown of choice, and one lamp of knowledge... and one Eagla Ridire to rule them all, to bring them and in the darkness bind them.

* * *

The Domain of the Gods was a sacred place, it was the homes of the gods. Malgeist was at the top of the mountain as he looks upon the Domain of Light, a valley filled with flowers with a pool of water and a tree at the center.

Leaves blow from the tree and encircles above the water, and from it, the God of Light rises from the pool. He walks forward to Malgeist.

"Please..." Malgeist spoke to the god, "Please, bring my sister back to me."

"I understand your pain, but you demand of me that which I cannot make so." the God of Light spoke, "Life and death are part of a delicate balance."

"So... you won't do it then?" Malgeist said.

"To disrupt the cycle of..." the god began, but found himself blasted backwards when Malgeist struck at him with his new sword, Eagla Ridire, a black katana. Behind him from a pool of blackness, the God of Darkness emerges, his body twisted and contorted.

The God of Darkness transformed into a nightmarish, dragon-like form while his older brother transformed into a bright, beautiful dragon with a serpent like body.

"When you first came to me, I did pity you." the God of Light spoke, "But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray."

"No... My love for my sister and all of humanity has showed me that we humans have outgrown our need for gods!" Malgeist declared, launching a barrage of attacks with the power of an legion of soldiers against the gods, but the God of Darkness easily catches them all into his hand, absorbing them into a purple sphere of energy. Everyone looks in shock.

"My own gift to them... used against me." God of Darkness said, "I hope that you will learn from your failure."

"I hope that you gods will learn something as well." Malgeist said, summoning the artifacts, forcing the gods back to their previous forms.

"This cannot be..." God of Light said, looking to his hands as he and his brother began to fade away, "Mortals are forbidden from learning this knowledge."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Malgeist said, raising into the air with the artifacts rotating around him, his eyes glowing white, "Humanity has outgrown it's need for gods!"

"Without our presence, humanity will be but a fraction of what they once were." God of Darkness said.

"Such arrogance, that is unbecoming of a god." Malgeist said as the artifacts began to spin around wildly, the energy they contained began to push and pull before exploding in a massive shockwave that pierces the skies so far that it shattered the moon, before spreading, until it envelops the entire world, smiting everything and everyone in its path.

* * *

That was the day of my first death, but the claws of death couldn't contain the one who had brought down the Gods. I crawled through the abyss of blackness until i could reach out, ripping the entire fabric apart. I had never felt such pain when I did, it was as if every nerve end, as if my entire being was set on fire.

I appeared back in the land of the living but I was without a body, I was less than a spirit. Until I came across a young adventurer with dark hair and pale eyes. I felt myself pulled into him, forcing myself into his body.

The essence of the man was gone and through the pain, all that was left was me. Kneeling near a lake, I saw that my appearance had changed. My skin had become pale white, my face covered in deep red and purple veins. The sclerae of of my eyes had become jet black and my irises were flowing red.

I found myself lost in a world completely unfamiliar. Cities looked different. Creatures known as the Faunus wore fangs and claws and were locked away in cages. And without the blessing of the gods, no one could perform magic like mankind was once capable of, no one but the God and the Goddess.

I want to the castle where the so called God and Goddess lived, crushing any of the soldiers in my way.

In the throne room, I found two people I thought I would never see again. Standing in front of four girls, was a man and a woman.

The man had tanned skin and platinum blond hair, he wore a regal attire, featuring a dark gray coat with black shoulder pads along with details in light blue and dark blue cuffs, a dark blue blouse with light blue linings and details, gray pants, and black shoes.

The woman's skin was a deathly pallor. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She wore most of her white hair down, with a small section of it tied into a small bun that trails some of the hair down below it. Most of her bangs were tied back, aside from a large lock that framed her face to her left.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes.

The two parents had an angry glare, but when I removed my hood, suddenly, their expression soften upon seeing the invader. Call it magic or call it something stronger, but in that moment, the three of us knew exactly who it was that stood before them.

Salem was the first to approach, smiling at me, the brother she thought she had lost, a smile I returned when the two of us embraced.

It had seemed that after the events of locking away the gods, I had managed to resurrect my sister back to life, unlocking some form of immortality, but at the cost of the humanity that I had fought my entire life to protect.

But it seemed humanity had managed to return. Ozma had explained how he had managed to resurrect himself into different bodies, not unlike to what I was able to do.

One of the happiest moments of my entire existence was when Salem introduced me to her and Ozma's daughter's, my nieces.

* * *

Once the children where send to bed, me, Ozma and Salem continued to speak about the affairs of the world.

"Where you surprised how we molded the world, brother?" Salem asked, "The world was quite literally godless when we awoke. The humans had no one to guide them."

"What are you saying?" Malgeist spoke, clear disdain in his voice, "So you decided to become pretender gods?"

"Ozma said we needed to bring humanity together." Salem said, confused by her brothers reaction, having figured he would be proud of her,

"I didn't want this. I didn't free humanity from the tyranny of the brother Gods to have them replaced by two others." he said, hearing a weapon being drawn behind him.

Turning around, he saw that Ozma had raised his scepter to his former friend, who moved until he was standing face-to-face with him, summoning Eagla Ridire.

"So it was you!" Ozma said, an angry expression on his face, "I didn't want to believe the God of Light when he told me, but it was you who sealed away the Gods! How did you acquire the knowledge to forge those Relic's?"

"How does not matter now. What matters is that I freed humanity from their shackles. Look at us, we defeated death itself when we where freed." Malgeist said, "The same can be for the rest of humanity, but they don't need gods, real or pretender."

"You can't be serious!" Ozma said.

Salem was looking to the ground, "He is right, Ozma." as she spoke she looked up, walking over to her brother's side while her husband looks shocked, "Don't you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem the humans when we can perfect their design. Something the old Gods would never have allowed?"

Ozma, realizing what he is happening, angrily conjures a green beam from his scepter. Malgeist stepped in front of his sister, using his katana to counter Ozma's attack, Salem joined her brother in the attack, launching a red beam from her hand.

* * *

A fight broke out, the man I had come to call brother fought against me and my sister. The battle reduced the entire castle to clash only stopped when a missed attack nearly struck my nieces, they would have died if I had not took the blow for them.

Ozma weakly crawls on the ground, blood dragging from behind him. A undamaged Salem is kneeling behind him, holding the dying body of her brother as her children looks on, the attack had left him bleeding as well.

Tears fell on his face, from both his sister and nieces as Salem lets Malgeist body rest on the ground. She angrily walks over to Ozma, kicking him over onto his back and holds him down with her foot.

"Humanity will finally have freedom..." she said, as her husband weakly looks up at her, "Like my brother always wanted for them.", a blast of fire from Salem engulfs Ozma, killing him once again.

* * *

And thus began a long and painful cycle of death and rebirth for both me and Ozma.

When I reincarnated a second time, I found that my sister and her daughters had continued my plan, they provided humanity a reason to unite. They continued to send Grimm after humanity, and in response, a man named Monty Oum, a pioneer in the art they would be known as Semblance, trained twelve others to help him in a war against the Grimm.

Unfortunately, my nieces eventually dead of old age, sorrow filled us both, but me and Salem kept watch over humanity, through the eons and many incarnations. Until one day, the unthinkable happened.

* * *

Malgeist was now a man with long bangs framing both sides of his face, using his ability in illusion, he made himself appear to have black hair, a tan skin and purple eyes.

Using it, he passed into a village, striding through the chaos as Grimm attacked it. A Beowolf charged forward, intending to jump over him but was suddenly struck down by a sudden swipe.

Spinning around on the spot, summoning his weapon, he saw a fair-skinned young woman with royal blue eyes and dark brown hair worn loose with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She was dressed in a gray jacket over an blue tank top that bares her hips. Completing her attire are gray-brown cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments and ribbed knee paneling. She was wielding a sword in one hand and a round shield in the other.

I didn't realize what is was at the moment, but when I stared into those blue eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat. The woman and I nodded towards each other in understanding, and we both turned around, standing back-to-back and our weapons ready for the incoming Grimm.

After the battle was over, the woman introduced herself to me as Aeluin Cerulean, the Scion of the Cerulean Clan, a descended of one of Monty Oum's original twelve.

Against my better judgement, I took up her offer to join her on her adventure. For that brief moment, I was back in my original life, adventuring with Salem and Ozma at my side.

As we traveled, I found out that Aeluin was a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. She was flippant, carefree and adventurous, making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle, often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Of all the people I met through out my life time, I considered her to be the personification of 'strength'.

I found myself drawn to her, stealing glances at Aeluin when I thought she wasn't looking, she did the same to me. And I now knew how my old friend felt with my sister all those many centuries ago.

And one night, Aeluin came to my chamber in the inn we where staying, she confessed her feelings for me.

It was in that room that I confessed my own feelings for her, and it was there that I revealed my secret, despise my fear of being rejected.

* * *

"...Gawain... What is the meaning of..." Aeluin spoke, her eyes widening in shock as his appearance changed to his ashen skinned, white haired and red and black eyes form.

"My name is not Gawain Sagramour... My real name is Malgeist Launfal." Malgeist began and he explained his history to her up until that point, "... I freed humanity, in so doing, destroyed their world..." as he finished he turned his gaze to the ground.

"So... the Legends about the 'Dread Knight' are wrong." Aeluin said, touching his face, making him look her in the eyes, "You fought for freedom, you were a hero... Let me help you, Malgeist."

His hand reached up, softly touching her delicate hand, "It's been so long since I heard someone other than my sister call me that, and not making it sound like they are spitting it at me." Malgeist said, closing his eyes as he revelde in the softness, in the smell of her perfume, "But I cannot let you do that, Aeluin."

"But you would do it to yourself?" Aeluin said determent and the two looked each other in the eyes, "I cannot bear to think of you alone."

"Thank you... My love." Malgeist said, as the two leaned in, meeting in a passionate kiss. The two fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

From that passionate night, I gained some one else who believed in my cause... and a family.

Aeluin delivered me five children, four beautiful girls and finally a boy. The girls Toshiko, Kyla, Eve and Davina got the family name name of their mother, while I granted the son the family name of Aleron, in honor of his mother's name.

I didn't gave him my family name, on the chance Ozma would put two and two together and try to strike him down.

We made a home for ourselves in the castle that once belonged to the old God of Darkness. There me, Aeluin and Salem watch the children play together. Their aunt looked on with a longing look, being reminded of her own children.

That was until she felt someone playfully tugging on her robes. She couldn't help but smile as she looked into the red and white eyes of her favorite nephew, Faris Aleron.

But as the season changed, so came the time I had to leave this body behind and reincarnate into another.

I had done so many times, the pain of crawling through the fade almost was comparable to a bug bite. But this time, I learned the mistake I made...

I awoke in a much smaller body than I had expected, laying in a bed wearing a night gown.

Apparently I had screamed during the reincarnation that the man I knew was my son, who was a man with his own family now, came rushing in. I had taken over the body of my own granddaughter.

I learned that my reincarnation process would always transfer me to my own descendants... That night, I had killed my own granddaughter.

I had just reincarnated once again, feeling distorted as usual, lashing out anything I felt was a threat to me. That was when I killed Raphael Cerulean, but when Summer Rose struck me with her Silver Eyes, something strange happened.

As my current body died, I was reincarnated into his child, a young boy named Ciaran Aleron. Instead of pushing him out of the body, I was locked inside of him, only capable to see what he saw while being unable to do anything. The effects of that was that he gained my skills, I slowly began to eat away at his memories, by his seventeenth year, he would have forgotten all his memories, except his own name and how to fight.

Only when in combat was I able to assure some form of control over the body, it was then that I realized that I would only gain full control if I was reunited with Eagla Ridire.

* * *

Malgeist was resting his hands on his legs, looking down to the floor as Yang still sat across him, having listened to his entire story.

"So... the legends about the 'Dread Knight' are wrong." Yang said, looking to his handsome face, "You fought for freedom, you were a hero..."

"I am no hero, Yang. Just a man who does what he thinks is right." Malgeist said, standing up. He walked towards her, extending his hand, "I want your help, Yang. I want you to join me. We can bring freedom and unite all of Remnant."

"Please... don't ask this of me, Ciaran." Yang said, shaking her head, "Please, don't go this way."

Malgeist extends his hand towards Yang, "Please." he said, sounding almost like he was bagging.

* * *

A large paw emerges from within a pool of black slime in a desolate land and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground, the sky is red and clouded with black clouds.

Inside a large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table.

Four people where sitting on the right side in one of the ten chairs, one of them is a smug looking Cinder, with Emerald and Mercury at her side.

Next to Cinder sat a man with short black and gray hair, a prominent mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes.

This man named Arthur Watts, reading on his Scroll.

Next to Watts sat a sat a pale man in a crouch casually. His eyes where gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

He was named Tyrian Callows, and next to him sat a large, muscular man named Hazel Rainart. He had short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

Hazel was sitting with his arms crossed, looking asleep.

There is a sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before Salem and a Malgeist enters, flanked by four woman wearing white cloaks and hoods, obscuring their faces from view.

Salem glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, sitting on her chair as Malgeist sat at the other end, the four woman sitting to his right.

"Cinder has become our Fall Maiden, the Beacon Tower is destroyed, Ozpin is dead for now and most importantly, my dear Malgeist has returned to us in full strength, along with his chosen." Salem said, gesturing to the man across from herself and the woman to her left.

"Credit where credit is due, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the efforts of Cinder here." Malgeist said, giving a nod to Cinder, who returned a small smile, "But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness."

"Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your training." Salem said, "That's why, Dr. Watts, you and one of Malgeist's chosen will take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good." Watts said.

"It will be done." the cloaked woman, across from Watts said.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." Salem continued and the man laughed, claiming he is honored, "And Hazel, I'm sending you along with a chosen to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting."

"The boy continues to prove loyal." Malgeist said, "Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

"As you wish." Hazel said.

"What about the girl?" Cinder suddenly spoke up, "The one who had the Silver Eyes?"

"I will send one of my chosen after her. She will prove quite a shock for her." Malgeist said, gesturing to the people on his left, "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next."

Everyone rises bowing to Salem and Malgeist before exiting the room. Salem walked over to the massive window, giving a view of the surrounding kingdom, Malgeist joined her once they where alone.

"So... These are your chosen?" Malgeist broke the silence, staring out of the window, "I must say Salem, I am not impressed."

"Malgeist, do you find such malignance necessary?" Salem asked.

"Of course not. We only work with the best." Malgeist said back, raising his hand to stroke her face, "I only want to make sure you have the best."

"I know your only looking out for me. Like always, big brother." Salem said, a faint smile, realizing how she has missed calling him that, "So you already have picked people as your chosen? Who are they?"

"Like I just said." Malgeist said, letting go of her face, "We only work with the best."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time, bye, bye!**

 **Oh and just a little something extra for you guys.**

 **Take-Out:**

 **"I can accept that mankind randomly came back to life." Yang said, her lilac eyes burning into his silver eyes, "But how in the name of fuck did half-animal people came to exist?"**

 **"I don't even know what's going on anymore to be honest..." Malgeist said, planting the palm of his hand against his face.**


End file.
